


Der letzte Schnee

by Calafinwe



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Murder, Mysterious, Spies, Spy Game - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calafinwe/pseuds/Calafinwe
Summary: Once a spy, always a spy.Vernon Roche vs. Sigismund Dijkstra





	1. Chapter 1

_„Wär’s abgetan,_  
_so wie’s getan,_  
_wär’s gut, ’s wär schnell getan._

  
_Dass mit dem Stoss,_  
_einmal für immer,_  
_alles sich abgeschlossen hätte._ “  
 

Vakmeth, 1. Akt, 7. Szene

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

„Dieser verfluchte Drecksack!“, fluchte der Mann mit dem schwarzen Chaperon.  
Ihm stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, ran seine Gesichtsfurchen herab und stand kurz davor, ihm vom Kinn auf den blauen Wappenrock zu tropfen. Sein Dreitagebart verhinderte jedoch das Schlimmste. Seinen Begleitern ging es nicht besser. Die junge Frau mit den kurzen blonden Haaren hatte eine Schramme an der linken Augenbraue, aus der Blut hervor sickerte. Der in die Jahre gekommene Glatzkopf keuchte noch immer vor Anstrengung. Ihn hatten sie am Oberschenkel erwischt, kurzzeitig war sich der Anführer der Truppe nicht sicher gewesen, ob er es überhaupt schaffen und sie ihn womöglich würden zurücklassen müssen. Lediglich der Mutant machte den Anschein, überhaupt nicht außer Atem zu sein. Roche war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn verfluchen oder ihm doch lieber die Füße küssen sollte.  
Seine kleine Kampftruppe war nur mit Müh und Not aus dem Freilichttheater entkommen und Geralt hatte wesentlichen Anteil daran. Vernon Roche hatte aufgehört, mitzuzählen, wie oft er ihnen inzwischen aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Er schnaubte.  
„Nicht stehen bleiben!“, mahnte Geralt.  
„Du hast gut reden ...“, keuchte Ves. „Mutant! Du kannst gegen eine Armee kämpfen und bist danach immer noch so fit wie ein Rennpferd.“  
Nichtsdestotrotz trieb sich die junge Frau erneut dazu an, ihre Geschwindigkeit zu halten. Die Gruppe hatte Novigrad nach wie vor nicht verlassen, es war also gut möglich, dass ihnen Dijkstras Häscher immer noch auf den Fersen waren.   
„Verdammter Hurensohn!“, presste Roche hervor.  
„Reg dich ab ...“  
„Wenn ich diesen Speckwanst in die Finger kriege ...!“  
Ihre Beine trugen sie nicht den direkten Weg zum Dreibergtor. Stattdessen hatte der Hauptmann der Temerischen Freischärler angeordnet, sich bis zum Tor des Hierarchen durchzuschlagen. Ein riskantes Manöver, wie der Hexer bemerkt hatte, aber bis jetzt war ihnen niemand aufgelauert, der ihnen ans Leder wollte. Lediglich einige der Hexenjäger und Redanische Soldaten hatten sie misstrauisch beäugt, doch niemand stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Passanten waren so gut wie keine unterwegs, sie drohten allenfalls Gefahr, hier und da einen Besoffenen umzurennen, die zweifellos auch aus dem „Chamäleon“ torkelten.  
„Wartet!“, rief Ves plötzlich, als sie das Tor schon vor Augen hatten. „Thaler kann nicht mehr.“  
Roche blieb nur widerwillig stehen. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zu dem Glatzkopf, der kurz davor war, umzukippen.  
„Das sieht übel aus“, merkte Geralt an.  
„Klar, dass du dich mit Wunden auskennst“, fauchte der Hauptmann. „Geh zur Seite!“  
„Setz dich hin.“  
Thaler tat, wie ihm geheißen und sank mühevoll auf ein morsches Fässchen herab, das am Wegesrand stand.  
„Verdammt, Ves, wir haben dafür keine Zeit. Thaler, du musst es so schaffen.“  
„Lasst mich lieber zurück, ihr müsst es ohne mich schaffen.“  
Die Blondine sah Roche wütend an, enthielt sich aber eines Kommentars.„Hast du denn nichts, als Hexer?“, fragte sie Geralt.  
„Doch.“  
Der Hexer begann in seinem Beutel zu kramen und zog eine Phiole der überlegenen Schwalbe heraus.  
„Es kann ihn umbringen ...“, kommentierte er, entkorkte das Glas und kippte es Thaler über den noch immer blutenden Oberschenkel. Der Patient stieß einen Schrei aus.  
„Das sollte die Wunde halbwegs reinigen“, erklärte er entschuldigend den anwesenden Nicht-Hexern. „In unseren Tränken wird meist sehr viel Alkohol verbraut.“  
Ves zog einen Lappen mit ausgefranster Spitze hervor, der irgendwann mal ein Stofftaschentuch gewesen sein mochte. Notdürftig verband sie den Oberschenkel.   
„Das wird nicht lange halten“, meinte sie bedauernd.  
„Wird gehen müssen.“  
Thaler grinste tapfer und versuchte, sich hoch zu kämpfen. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz. Roche griff ihm unter die Arme.  
„Still!“, zischte Geralt.  
Sie hielten den Atem an. Fußgetrappel wurde hinter ihnen laut.  
„Los, weiter!“  
Die kleine Truppe wandte sich um, als jemand hinter ihnen schrie.  
„Da sind sie!!“  
„Verdammt.“  
Ves griff sich Thalers anderen Arm und gemeinsam mit ihrem Kommandanten versuchte sie, den Verwundeten zum Tor des Hierarchen zu ziehen. Thaler humpelte, so schnell es ihm möglich war, aber es stand außer Frage, dass sie ihren Häschern so nicht entkommen würden. Geralt zog seine Metallklinge.  
„Lauft ihr weiter!“  
Roche war kurz davor, einen weiteren unflätigen Fluch auszustoßen. Stattdessen ließ er den Arm wieder los, den er sich um die Schulter gelegt hatte und zog ebenfalls eine Klinge.  
„Wir decken euch! Schaut, dass ihr zu den Sieben Katzen kommt. Die Schankwirtin ist mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig.“  
„Aber ...“, wollte Ves ansetzen.  
„Keine Widerrede, Ves!“  
Die junge Frau zögerte noch einen Moment, machte sich dann aber mit Thaler auf den Weg.  
Der Spion trat neben den Hexer, um mit ihm ihre Verfolger aufzuhalten und so Ves und Thaler die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Neun Männer unterschiedlichster Couleur rannten auf sie zu, bewaffnet mit Schwertern, Äxten und Knüppeln, einige in Harnischen, andere mit lose geschlossenen Hemden, die den Blick auf behaarte Oberkörper zuließen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich einige von ihnen tatsächlich auf den Kampf Mann gegen Mann verstanden. Andere hingegen sahen eher wie unbegabte Schläger aus, die es mit einem kampferprobten Hexer nicht würden aufnehmen können. Trotzdem waren sie heillos in der Unterzahl.  
„Dieser Feigling!“, kommentierte Roche Dijkstras Abwesenheit. „Weißt du noch, Geralt, damals in Vergen?“  
„Oh, bewahr mich vor alten Kamellen!“, stöhnte der Hexer. „Sie kommen!“  
Vernon seufzte theatralisch.  
„Möge der Beste gewinnen!“  
Geralt verdrehte die Augen und ergriff die Initiative. Er stürmte auf den ihm nächsten Häscher zu, bevor dieser sich Roche zuwenden konnte.  
„Ich bin dein Gegner“, flüsterte er drohend.  
Sein Gegenüber trug eine leichte Rüstung und schwang das Schwert. Es sirrte geradezu durch die Luft und ließ vermuten, dass sein Besitzer etwas mehr Kampferfahrung hatte.  
„Ungenau!“  
Der Hexer musste sich nicht einmal groß anstrengen, um den Hieb zur Seite hin abzuwehren. Sein Gegner, ein blauäugiger Jüngling von vielleicht neunzehn Jahren hatte ihn offenbar unterschätzt. Ihn wegen seiner grauen, fast weißen Mähne, für einen alten Knacker gehalten.  
„Ein großer Fehler ...“  
Er wollte gerade zu einem zweiten Schlag ausholen, als Geralt einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne machte, ihm den Schwertknauf gegen die Brust schlug und sich mit einem Satz zur Seite schnell wieder in Sicherheit brachte. Der Blondschopf keuchte überrascht und stolperte nach hinten, ohne ernstlich zu Fall zu gehen. Ungläubig starrte er dem Hexer ins Gesicht.  
„Na warte!“  
Roche seinerseits hatte nur oberflächlich mehr Glück mit seinen Gegnern. Der erste bedrängte ihn mit einem Holzknüppel, der schon so manch anderem über den Schäden gezogen worden sein musste. Der Hauptmann wehrte den ersten Schlag ab und hörte zufrieden ein Knacken. Doch statt seinem Gegenüber den demolierten Prügel aus der Hand schlagen und ihm den finalen Schlag versetzen zu können, rückte ihm von rechts ein fähigerer Kontrahent auf die Pelle, der die Ausmaße eines Schrankes besaß. Er setzte ihm mit schnell geführten Schwerthieben zu.  
„Uch“, keuchte Roche.  
Nur mit größter Anstrengung schaffte er es, die Hiebe abzuwehren. Eine Lücke für einen Gegenangriff ließ ihm der Hüne nicht. Er wich einige Schritte zurück, stieß alsbald mit dem Hintern an ein Hindernis und fluchte unflätig. Sein Gegner grinste, während sich der ehemalige Besitzer des Holzknüppels mittlerweile mit einem Nachfolger bewaffnet hatte und sich ihm wieder näherte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah der Hauptmann, dass Geralt gerade drei Gegner gleichzeitig beschäftigte.  
„Dieser verfluchte ...“, murmelte er, konnte den Satz aber nicht beenden, da der Berg gerade zu einem Hieb auf seinen Kopf ausholte. Roche sprang in gebückter Haltung weg, bevor ihm das Schwert den Schädel spalten konnte, stieß dann aber mit dem Knüppelbesitzer zusammen. Dieser schlug ihm seinen Stock gegen das Knie und sprang ihn dann an. Gemeinsam fielen sie zu Boden und begannen, sich ineinander zu verkeilen. Anfangs hatte der Hauptmann noch die Oberhand, wurde dann aber zu Boden gerungen.  
‚Dass in diesem Wurm so viel Kraft steckt‘, wunderte er sich.  
Knüppel versuchte, sich auf seinen Bauch zu knien und die Kehle zuzudrücken. Roche wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, schlug mit der Linken nach der Nase seines Gegners und griff dann mit der rechten Hand nach dessen Schädel. Er rutschte auf zu viel Schweiß ab.  
„Schmieriger Wicht!“, kommentierte er.  
Besagter Wicht hatte allerdings auch seine Sorgen damit, die Oberhand zu behalten. Er war eher schlaksiger Natur, daher leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Roche war heilfroh, dass nicht der Berg auf ihm saß. Dieser hätte ihm im Nu alle Lebenslichter ausgepresst.  
„Ich krieg dich noch!“, krächzte Knüppel.  
Der Hauptmann musste den Kopf wegdrehen, sonst hätte er zwei fremde Finger in der Nase gehabt. Als Reaktion bekam er stattdessen eine Faust auf die Schläfe geschlagen.  
„Pass bloß auf!“, ließ er sich vernehmen, hustete dann aber, weil er dreckiges Pfützenwasser ins Gesicht bekommen hatte. Zu allem Überfluss bekam Roche noch Blut ins Auge, der Wicht schien einen Schlagring zu tragen.  
Währen sie sich so am Boden keilten, versuchte der Hüne, dem Knäuel aus Köpfen und Gliedmaßen einen Schlag mit dem Schwert zu versetzen. Offensichtlich war es ihm egal, ob er dabei seinen Komplizen oder Roche traf. Letzterer fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, nach welchen Kriterien Dijkstra seine Leute aussuchte. Knüppel schien Ähnliches zu denken, denn er riss die Augen auf und rollte schnell von Roche herab, als er die Beine seines Kollegen direkt neben sich sah und dann ein Schwert in den Boden gerammt wurde, wo er noch Momente zuvor seine Nase gehabt hatte. Roche nutzte den Schwung und rollte in dieselbe Richtung, kam keuchend auf die Beine und brachte rasch einige Schritte Abstand zwischen sich und den Hünen. Knüppel war weniger flink und musste ein Knie zwischen den Beinen einstecken. Heulend vor Schmerz ging er zu Boden und warf sich in Embryonalhaltung hin und her. Roche wandte sich von Knüppel ab. Dieser würde ihm keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machen. Sein Schwert jedoch lag jetzt für ihn außer Reichweite auf dem Boden, schräg hinter dem schwertschwingenden Hünen. Zu der hässlichen Fratze, die ihn triumphierend angrinste, gesellte sich eine zweite, die zu einem Axtschwinger gehörte.  
„Verflucht noch eins!“  
Schnell sah er sich um und wäre beinahe wieder gestolpert, über ein ungesund angewinkeltes Bein, wie er kurz darauf feststellte. Roche trat über den Leichnam hinweg, der zweifellos von Geralt fabriziert worden war. Nur Hexer schafften es, Menschen mit nur einem Hieb in zwei Teile zu spalten. Zumindest hatte er bisher nur Hexer dabei beobachten können.  
Unter dem Unterleib, an dessen oberen Ende Gedärme in Hülle und Fülle heraushingen, war der Griff eines Schwertes zu sehen.  
„Ich dachte schon, ich kämpf‘ hier allein“, kommentierte Geralt vorwitzig, als Roche das Schwert unter der Leiche hervorzog.  
„Sehr witzig!“  
Er nahm wieder Kampfhaltung ein. Das dämliche Grinsen seiner zwei Gegner war verschwunden. Roche stand Schulter an Schulter mit dem Hexer. Dies gewährte ihm die Möglichkeit, sich kurz umzusehen. Vier ihrer Gegner lagen am Boden, einer von diesen versuchte, auf dem Bauch wegzukriechen, übel aus einer Wunde am Kopf blutend. Ob die restlichen drei noch am Leben waren, ließ sich auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen.  
„Da fehlen doch welche“, murmelte der Hauptmann.  
„Zwei hab ich wegrennen sehen“, flüsterte Geralt zurück, so als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.  
„Ah ...“  
„Wie viele hast du erledigt?“  
„Halt die Fresse! Die werden vermutlich gleich mit Verstärkung hier sein, weil du welche entkommen lassen hast!“, keifte Roche.  
„Ich kann das den ganzen Tag machen!“  
Der Hauptmann verdrehte die Augen. „Also was jetzt? Die zwei Nasen kaltmachen und das Weite suchen?“  
Geralt nickte. Blitzschnell wirkte der Hexer eines seiner berühmten Hexerzeichen. Roche wusste nicht, wie es hieß, beschloss aber, seinen Begleiter unbedingt danach zu fragen. Eine unsichtbare Schockwelle ließ Berg und Axt meterweit nach hinten fliegen und hart auf dem schlammigen Boden aufkommen, wo sie bewusstlos liegen blieben. Irgendwo über ihnen öffnete sich ein Fenster.  
„Is‘ jetz‘ bald Schluss da draußen oder muss ich erst die Tempelwache holen?!!“, brüllte ein Mann mit tiefer Stimme, dem der nächtliche Lärm auf der Straße vor seinem Haus mittlerweile wohl reichte.  
„Warum nicht gleich so?“  
„Warum flüsterst du?“, raunte Geralt zurück.  
Der Hauptmann der Temerischen Partisanen verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. Der Hexer zog ihn am Oberarm mit, ohne sich auch nur um die am Boden Liegenden zu kümmern. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, ihnen ein Schwert ins Herz zu rammen. So gefährlich ein Mensch mit einem Schwert oder einer Axt in der Hand im einen Augenblick sein konnte, so wehrlos konnte er gleich im nächsten sein, wenn er bewusstlos am Boden lag.  
„Manchmal versteh ich dich nicht“, meinte Roche, als sie einige Meter gelaufen waren.  
„Warum?“  
Geralt erhielt keine Antwort.  
Die beiden Männer liefen weiter und ließen das „Chamäleon“ hinter sich. Der Hexer hatte innerlich immer wieder gebetet, dass sein Freund Rittersporn im Haus bleiben möge. Wäre der Poet auf die Straße getreten, hätte er Geralts Unternehmung sicherlich kommentiert. Und so womöglich die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt.   
Sie ließen die Taverne hinter sich und kamen an einigen etwas heruntergekommenen Häuserfronten vorbei. Den Bewohnern der Glorienstraße ging es um einiges besser als der Bevölkerung der Scherben. Trotzdem war die Armut auch hier deutlich zu sehen. Roche wäre fast über ein Schwein gestolpert, das mitten auf dem Weg Unkraut fraß.   
„Vorsicht...!“  
„Verfluchte Großstadt.“  
„Was ist denn mit dir los?“  
„Ach...“  
Wieder blieb Roche dem Mutanten eine Antwort schuldig.  
„Sag ich dir später, wenn wir es hier raus schaffen.“  
Geralt dachte sich nichts dabei.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte er stattdessen, während sie unter dem Torbogen durchliefen. Sie mussten hart abbremsen, es standen viele Stadtwachen und Hexenjäger am Tor des Hierarchen herum. Der Hexer selbst wäre um Haaresbreite in eine finster dreinblickende Patrouille hinein gelaufen.  
„Hör mal, können wir das vielleicht alles nachher besprechen?“, presste der Hauptmann der Temerischen Freischärler zwischen den Lippen hervor, nachdem sie sich durch die Wachen geschlängelt hatten.  
‚Hier ist irgendwie viel los für diese Uhrzeit‘, hätte er fast noch hinzugefügt. ‚Zu viel!‘  
„Das müssen sie sein!“, rief jemand.  
Roche und sein Begleiter gingen umgehend in einen Sprint über. Bei der Menge an Gegnern, die sich hier offenbar versammelt hatte, konnten sie ihr Heil nur noch in der Flucht versuchen.  
‚Selbst zwei Hexer würden hier nichts mehr bringen.‘  
Geralt keuchte neben ihm, während sie die Straßen Fernecks entlang liefen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Vernon den Mutanten mit Schweiß auf der Stirn sah.  
„Lauf!“, trieb er ihn an.  
„Das ... sagst du ... so leicht ...“, keuchte Roche.  
„Mit so vielen kann ich’s allein auch nicht aufnehmen ...“  
„Hah! Kch ... Machst ... du etwa schon ... schlapp ...? Kchhh ...“  
Das Getrappel vieler Füße war deutlich hinter ihnen zu hören, doch der Hauptmann war sich ziemlich sicher, dass keine Hufe darunter waren. Die Stadtwache von Novigrad war nicht dafür bekannt, ihren Dienst zu Ross zu verrichten. Diesem Umstand mochten sie es nun verdanken, dass ihnen ihre Verfolger zwar nach wie vor auf den Fersen waren, ihnen aber keinen Meter näher kamen.  
„Ich ... frag m ... mich nur ... kech ... für wie ... lange ... kech.“  
Auch der Hexer machte inzwischen einen erschöpften Eindruck. Er würde vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Angreifer abwehren können, bevor sie sie überwältigten.  
„Komm, runter von der Straße ...!“, befahl Geralt.  
Roche gehorchte ihm ausnahmsweise aufs Wort. Etwas sagte ihm, dass der Mutant einem Instinkt folgte, als er über einen morschen Zaun setzte und den Weg in ein Weizenfeld wählte. Der Hauptmann folgte ihm, fiel aber einige Meter zurück.  
‚Langsam komm ich doch in die Jahre ... Blöder Zaun ...!‘, dachte er.  
Sein linkes Knie hatte leicht zu Pochen angefangen. Dort hatte er vorhin den Knüppel drauf bekommen. Der Hexer passte sich seiner Geschwindigkeit an. Sie hatten das Weizenfeld bereits zur Hälfte durchquert, als ihre Verfolger die Einzäunung überwinden mussten.  
„Das hält sie etwas auf“, meinte Geralt. „Aber sicher sind wir erst, wenn wir sie hinten beim Sonnenblumenfeld abschütteln können ...“  
„Bei den Sonnen ... kech ... Blumen ...“  
Der Hauptmann glaubte nicht so recht, was er da aus dem Mund seines Begleiters hörte.  
„Sonnenblumen ...“  
„Vertrau mir ...“  
‚Als ob die sich in einem Sonnenblumenfeld abschütteln lassen.‘  
Sie kamen ans Ende des Weizenfeldes und wechselten in besagtes Feld. Die Blumen waren noch nicht mal so hoch gewachsen, als dass sie sie komplett verdecken würden. Roche reichten sie gerade mal bis zu den Schultern, während Geralt gut sichtbar für ihre Verfolger durch das Feld lief. Diese waren ihnen nach wie vor auf den Fersen, hatten das Weizenfeld fast durchquert, wie der Hauptmann mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter feststellte.  
„Geralt ...“  
„Vertrau mir!“  
„Tu ich ... kech ... ja.“  
„Dann lauf ...!“  
„Glaub mir ... kch ... ich bin ... ... kech ... willig ... aber ... kech ... mein Knie ...“  
Es gab nach. Roche schlug nur deshalb nicht der Länge nach hin, weil der Hexer auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht und ihn aufgefangen hatte. Rüpelhaft zog er ihn weiter.  
„Geralt ... ich ...“  
„Nur bis da hinter ... Mein Medaillon vibriert ...“  
Roche versuchte, seine letzten Kraftreserven zu mobilisieren. Der Mutant hatte ihm vor langer Zeit einmal erklärt, was es mit den geheimnisvollen Hexer-Medaillons auf sich hatte. Es vibrierte, sobald in der Nähe Magie gewirkt wurde. Oder sich Monster im Umkreis befanden.  
„Ertrunkene ...?“, fragte er ins Blaue hinein.  
„Nein, Schlimmer.“  
Der Hauptmann der Temerischen Freischärler fragte nicht weiter. Lieber, er wusste nicht so genau, was sie erwartete.  
Sie hatten das Ende des Blumenfeldes erreicht, hier verlief wieder einer der ausgefahrenen Wege. Zum Glück mussten sie nicht wieder über einen Zaun klettern. Geralt fand schnell eine Lücke in der kleinen Mauer, die das Sonnenblumenfeld von der Straße abgrenzte und zog Roche hindurch. Ihre Häscher waren auf wenige Meter an sie herangekommen.  
Der Hexer zog ihn nun mit aller Kraft weiter, Roche stolperte mehr, als dass er lief. Er wagte gerade wieder einen Blick zurück, als ihn ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Jetzt nicht aufgeben ...!“  
Geralt kümmerte sich gar nicht um die Mitternachtserscheinungen, die um sie herum auftauchten. Ob sie von dem Tumult auf dem Feld angelockt worden waren oder ob es einen anderen Grund gab, weshalb sie so plötzlich und in vergleichsweise großer Zahl erschienen, war Roche ein Rätsel. Er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn ein oder zwei dieser Geister hatten ein Auge auf ihn und den Hexer geworfen. Geralt ließ ihn fallen, wo er war, und zog sein Silberschwert.  
„Vergiss es!“, mahnte er, als er sah, dass der Hauptmann sich mit seiner Waffe abmühte.  
Roche verdrehte die Augen, meldete aber auch dieses Mal keinen Widerstand an. Sein linkes Knie gehorchte ihm mittlerweile nicht mehr richtig. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass der Schlag mit dem Knüppel so schmerzhaft gewesen war. Sein Schwert als Gehhilfe missbrauchend, kam er wieder auf die Beine und humpelte weiter.  
„Zu dem Wäldchen ...! Ich finde dich schon, wenn ich das hier erledigt habe!“  
Der Hauptmann machte sich auf den Weg, unterließ es, einen Blick zurückzuwerfen auf das Geschrei, das sich hinter ihm entbrannt hatte. Das Dickicht vor ihm war sein Ziel, seine Rettung. Ungelenk tauchte er in die Schatten zwischen dem Gestrüpp ein und war nicht mehr gesehen.  
   
* * *  
   
„Irgendwie hat man das ja erwarten können“, meinte Geralt in die Stille hinein. „Kommt schon, Leute, es ist Dijkstra, mit dem ihr euch eingelassen habt. Verschlagenheit könnt ihr ihm nun wirklich nicht vorwerfen.“  
Thaler lag auf einer Pritsche, die Augen geschlossen. Ein frischer Verband zierte seinen Oberschenkel. Er atmete ruhig, ob er schlief, war selbst für den Hexer nicht erkennbar. Ves hatte sich in eine andere Ecke des Nebenraums verkrümelt. Als Geralt es zu den Sieben Katzen geschafft hatte, war sie gerade noch dabei gewesen, sich um ihre eigenen Blessuren zu kümmern, während Thaler gerade einem Stück Käse, einer Brotkante und einem halben Brathähnchen vom Vorabend den Garaus machte. Der Hauptmann der Temerischen Freischärler seinerseits war in ein Gespräch mit der Tavernenbesitzerin, Eliza, vertieft gewesen. Anstandshalber hatte der Mutant seine Neugier im Zaum gehalten und gewartet, bis Roche von selbst auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Jetzt allerdings versuchte er erneut, ihm klarzumachen, was für eine dumme Idee das Attentat auf König Radovid den Strengen gewesen war. Auch wenn es am Ende gut ausgegangen war.  
„Dijkstras Verrat hätte euch nicht überraschen dürfen“, setzte Geralt erneut an. „Einmal Spion, immer Spion. Davon bist du doch auch nie weggekommen, Thaler.“  
Der Glatzkopf antwortete nicht, doch Geralt war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass er hellwach war.  
„Und was hätten wir deiner Meinung nach machen sollen, oh großer Politikexperte Geralt?“, fragte Roche.  
Der Hexer überging den spitzen Unterton.  
„Vernon! Wie lange kennen wir uns mittlerweile?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
„Lange genug, damit ich dir die ein oder andere Unverfrorenheit durchgehen lasse!“, fauchte der Hauptmann zurück.  
Geralt verdrehte die Augen.  
„Und ich kenne dich mittlerweile auch lange genug, um dich einschätzen zu können. Roche! Komm wieder runter von deinem Egotripp und streng dein Hirn an. Du weißt selber, dass du momentan nicht klar denken kannst. Ist es für dich so verwunderlich, dass Dijkstra dich ... euch, hintergangen hat?“  
Ves zog in der Ecke scharf die Luft ein. Der Hauptmann seinerseits musterte seinen Gesprächspartner, bevor er antwortete. Geralts Gesicht lag in den Schatten, der Nebenraum der Taverne, in dem sie sich gerade befanden, war nur spärlich mit Kerzen erhellt. Lediglich die Katzenaugen des Hexers waren gut sichtbar, umrahmt von heller Mähne und einem zotteligen Bart. Roche hatte schon immer wissen wollen, ob die Augen eines Hexers genau wie Katzenaugen waren, ob sie genauso gut wie die Samtpfoten ihren Weg durch die Nacht fanden. Bisher hatte er nie Gelegenheit gehabt, sich danach zu erkundigen. Jetzt fixierte ihn ein Paar Katzenaugen aus der Finsternis heraus.  
„Mich ärgert mehr, dass wir uns so leicht von ihm haben täuschen lassen“, gestand der Hauptmann. „Zugegeben, Freunde waren wir noch nie. Trotzdem hatte ich geglaubt, wir verfolgten dasselbe Ziel.“  
„Meinst du nicht eher, dass er euch von Anfang an nur benutzt hat?“, fragte der Mutant direkt.  
Roche zog ein Gesicht, als ob er ihm die Haut abziehen wollte.  
„Fordere mich nicht heraus ...!“, drohte er.  
„Sonst was? Glaubst du, ich hab es nötig, mit mir darüber zu diskutieren, wie leicht du Dijkstra auf den Leim gegangen bist? Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, nein, ich hab’s nicht nötig. Du bist derjenige, der die Verantwortung dafür hat. Ich war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und habe mich dazu durchgerungen, euch raus zu hauen. Gern geschehen ...“  
„Wir sind dir sehr dankbar!“, sagte Ves schnell, bevor Roche die Situation durch einen unbedachten Satz noch verschlimmerte. „Bitte denke nicht schlecht von Vernon. Du sagtest ja selbst, dass er momentan nicht klar denken kann.“  
Dabei warf die Blondine dem Hauptmann einen durchdringenden Blick zu, der länger als sonst auf seinem Gesicht haften blieb.  
„Wie dem auch sei“, antwortete Roch, als sie sich schlussendlich doch abgewandt hatte. „Den Hurensohn werd‘ ich zur Strecke bringen. Aber erst einmal sollten wir uns Gedanken machen, was wir von nun an tun.“  
Aus der Ecke drang ein Seufzen zu ihnen heran. Thaler schien nun endgültig beschlossen zu haben, sich nicht mehr dem Anschein von Schlaf hinzugeben. Ves ging zu ihm hinüber, um ihm beim Aufsitzen zu helfen, was von einem Hustenanfall quittiert wurde.  
„Dijkstra weiß viel zu viel über uns, Roche“, meinte der Glatzkopf, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Das ist, wenn du mich fragst, momentan unser Hauptproblem.“  
„Thaler hat Recht“, pflichtete die junge Frau ihm bei. „Wir haben zwar so wenig wie möglich über unsere Einheit preisgegeben, aber er wird sicher Erkundigungen eingezogen haben.“  
Roche musterte die beiden aufmerksam. Wenn sie wollte, konnte sein Feldwebel so scharfsinnig wie attraktiv sein. Leider ließ sie sich nach wie vor zu häufig von ihren Emotionen leiten. Der Glatzkopf seinerseits war da schon erfahrener. Er behielt seine Gefühle in der Regel sehr gut im Zaum und tendierte zu pragmatischen Lösungsansätzen.  
„Wir werden wohl nicht umhinkommen, unser Hauptquartier wo anders aufzuschlagen. Hat jemand irgendwelche sinnvollen Ideen?“, fragte der Hauptmann.  
„Wie wäre es nördlich von Novigrad?“, schlug Ves vor. „Das Gebiet ist weitläufig und über weite Flächen unbewohnt.“  
„Und nicht weit vom Meer entfernt“, fügte Thaler hinzu.  
„Und das bringt uns inwiefern weiter? Mensch, Thaler!“, tadelte Roche. „Wir sind keine Seefahrer, ich zumindest nicht, der Großteil meiner Leute auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie’s mit dir steht, aber momentan haben wir andere Sorgen. Segeln lernen können wir hinterher immer noch. Nein, nördlich von Novigrad ist keine gute Idee. Unterbrich mich nicht, Ves! Viel zu tief in Redanischem Gebiet. Damit würde Dijkstra zwar nicht rechnen, aber mir ist doch unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass uns auf einer Seite der Fluchtweg abgeschnitten sein könnte.“  
„Novigrad solltet ihr in jeder Hinsicht meiden“, warf Geralt ein.  
Der Hexer hatte sich aus ihrer vorangegangenen Diskussion heraus gehalten und sich über die Reste des Mahls hergemacht, das Eliza, die Tavernenwirtin, ihnen bereitet hatte. Jetzt leerte er seinen Humpen in einem Zug, unterließ es aber, danach zu rülpsen.  
„Überhaupt solltet ihr jeden Ort umgehen, in dessen Nähe sich Redanische Streitkräfte befinden. Von den Nilfgaardern ganz zu schweigen.“  
Ves verdrehte die Augen.  
„Dann sollten wir uns möglichst von der Frontlinie fernhalten“, sprach Thaler aus, was die Blondine dachte. „Vor dem Hintergrund muss ich Ves allerdings zustimmen. Im Norden ist allgemein weniger los, und ...“  
„Und ich bin der Meinung, dass es keine gute Idee ist!“, fuhr Roche dazwischen. „Und damit ist die Diskussion für’s erste beendet.“  
Der Hauptmann drohte Ves mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger, als sie noch etwas zu dem Thema sagen wollte.  
„Glaubt nicht, dass ich mir keine Gedanken mache. Oder in der Vergangenheit keine gemacht habe“, erklärte er in versöhnlicherem Ton. „Entschuldigt, dass ich die letzten Stunden so aufgekratzt war.“  
Thaler, die Blondine und Geralt tauschten erstaunte Blicke aus. Es kam selten vor, dass Roche sich entschuldigte. Vielleicht tat er es auch nur, weil sie in kleinem Kreis waren und, soweit es Thaler und Ves betraf, sie seine engsten Vertrauten waren.  
„Geralt, ich muss mich Ves anschließen. Vielen Dank, dass du dich auf unsere Seite geschlagen hast. Ohne dich hätten wir es vermutlich nicht geschafft.“  
„Hör mal ...“, fing Geralt verlegen an, doch auch er erntete einen hochgereckten Zeigefinger und schwieg perplex.  
„Thaler, dir scheint es wieder besser zu gehen?“, fragte der Hauptmann.  
„Hah. Ich habe einen Schwerthieb gegen den Oberschenkel gekriegt, was glaubst du wohl, wie gut es mir geht?“, blaffte der Glatzkopf.  
„Thaler, wenn du dich so aufregst, dann scheint es dir tatsächlich wieder besser zu gehen!“, konterte Roche bestimmt.  
„Nicht so laut ...“  
„Zu Fuß schafft er es trotzdem nicht in euer Versteck.“  
„Nun, jedenfalls nicht, ohne uns gehörig aufzuhalten“, schloss der Hauptmann der Partisanen nachsichtig. Er signalisierte Geralt, ihm in eine andere Ecke des Raumes zu folgen.  
„Irgendwas sagt mir, dass du mich wieder einspannen willst“, schlussfolgerte der Hexer resigniert.  
„Stimmt.“  
Roche warf einen Blick auf Thaler, der ihn mit stoischer Gelassenheit erwiderte. Der Glatzkopf schien genau zu wissen, dass es um ihn ging.  
„Der Ort, der mir als neuer Unterschlupf vorschwebt, ist für Thaler in seiner jetzigen Verfassung kaum zu erreichen. Nicht, wenn wir ihn nicht auf einem Wagen transportieren können. Aber das macht uns angreifbar.“  
„Stattdessen soll ich mich um ihn kümmern? Ist es das, was dir vorschwebt?“  
Vernon nickte.  
„Roche, ich bin kein Heiler ...“  
„Das ist mir bewusst. Aber du wirst mit mir übereinstimmen, dass ich meine Leute so schnell wie möglich aus unserem bisherigen Versteck abziehe. Thaler würde uns dabei nur aufhalten.“  
Geralt nickte verständnissvoll, taxierte den Hauptmann dann aber.  
„Traust du ihm?“, flüsterte er.  
„Thaler? Ja“, antwortete Roche nach einem Moment.  
Der Hexer erwiderte nichts. Es war nur ein laues Gefühl im Unterbewusstsein, wonach Roche einen Augenblick zu lange gezögert hatte.  
„Und was schwebt dir konkret vor?“  
Nun war es an Roche, Geralt zu mustern.  
„Hör mal, ich mag dir und deiner Sache vielleicht nicht ergeben sein, aber du wirst auch mir vertrauen müssen. Sonst ...“  
„Schon gut“, wehrte der Hauptmann ab. Er beugte sich noch näher an Geralt heran, als hätte er Angst, dass Ves und Thaler ihn sonst hören könnten.  
„Östlich von Oxenfurt, etwa einen halben Tagesritt entfernt, gibt es eine kleine Hügelkette, die ihre Ausläufer bei der Mündung des Ismena in den Pontar hat. Die Hügel ziehen sich einige Meilen den Strom entlang und biegen dann nach Norden ab. Vielleicht kennst du sie?“  
„Die Dimmehügel? Wenn du dort auf Scoia’tael-Banden triffst, sind die dein kleinstes Problem ...“  
„Shht, nicht so laut ...“, mahnte Roche.  
„Wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf die Gegend?“, flüsterte der Hexer weiter. „Nicht, dass ich deinen Schneid nicht kennen würde, aber ausgerechnet Scoia’tael Gebiet? Das wirkt mir doch etwas zu abenteuerlich für deine Verhältnisse.“  
„Sei nicht albern. Die Scoia’tael spielen schon lange keine Rolle mehr in der Politik. Seit dem Frieden von Cintra haben sich die meisten großen Kommandos zerschlagen.“  
„Das mag sein, aber die Pfeilspitzen von kleineren Gruppierungen können euch immer noch übel in euren Ärschen schmerzen.“  
Der Hauptmann legte den Kopf schief.  
„Meintest du nicht eben, die Anderlinge dort seien unser geringstes Problem?“  
„Ja, der Meinung bin ich nach wie vor. Roche, ich hab Gerüchte über diese Gegend gehört ... Nördlich von Novigrad ist vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Idee.“  
„Ich überleg es mir“, wiegelte Roche ab. „Jetzt geht es erst einmal darum, von hier wegzukommen. Deine Idee mit den Erscheinungen war geradezu fabulös, aber der Speckwanst wird sich davon nicht lange abhalten lassen. Und ich will Eliza nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Sie hat sowieso schon viel zu viel für uns riskiert.“  
Geralt überlegte, ob er seinem Gesprächspartner wegen der Dimmehügel noch einmal ins Gewissen reden sollte. Er war ehrlich besorgt, fürchtete aber, dass der Hauptmann der Temerischen Freischärler wieder mit dem üblichen Starrsinn reagieren würde, den er in der Vergangenheit so manches Mal an den Tag gelegt hatte. Vielleicht hatte Ves mehr Glück. Oder die anderen Widerstandskämpfer hatten vielleicht eine bessere Idee für ein Versteck.  
„Ich werd‘ ein paar Vorräte zusammenpacken und mich dann mit Thaler auf den Weg machen“, erklärte der Hexer. „Wie erreich ich dich?“  
„Geralt, nicht nur Dijkstra hat sein Spionagenetz.“  
„Schon gut schon gut. Dann brauch ich dir ja nicht sagen, wo ich Thaler verstecken werde.“  
„Nein. Ich werd‘ euch schon finden.“  
‚Wenn es von Notwendigkeit ist‘, fügte Roche in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Ves, zu mir!“  
Die Blondine ließ den Glatzkopf auf der Pritsche hocken und kam Roche erwartungsvoll entgegen.  
„Hauptmann?“  
„Pack deine Sachen zusammen, wir brechen auf.“  
Ves nickte und begann umgehend mit den Vorbereitungen zum Aufbruch. Roche sah ihr hinterher.  
„Das liebe ich an ihr ...“  
„Was?“  
„Dass sie Befehle kommentarlos ausführt.“  
Geralt sah ihn schelmisch von der Seite her an.  
„Schon klar.“  
„Was?“  
„Nichts.“  
Thaler kam auf sie gehumpelt.  
„Und was ist mit mir?“, frage er vorwurfsvoll.  
„Dich setzen wir auf Plötze und bringen dich in Sicherheit“, meinte der Hexer.  
„Du willst mich absägen!“, lautete der Vorwurf an Roche.  
„Nein. Aber in deinem Zustand bis du unserer Sache nicht dienlich“, konterte der Hauptmann. „Oder willst du etwas anderes behaupten.“  
Der Glatzkopf grummelte in seinen Dreitagebart hinein, ergab sich aber seinem Schicksal.  
„Und wo geht’s hin?“, wollte er von Geralt wissen.  
„Das ist eine Überraschung.“  
„Na toll, nichts lieber als das. Vermutlich irgendein stinkendes Loch, das seit Jahrzehnten schon kein Tageslicht mehr gesehen hat.“  
Der Hauptmann der Widerstandskämpfer ließ sich nicht zu einem Kommentar hinreißen. Stattdessen reichte er Geralt die Hand. Der Hexer ergriff sie.  
„Danke, Freund!“  
   
* * *  
   
Hortensio schluckte und verschluckte sich. Er bekam einen Hustenanfall und stemmte sich mühsam von seinem Schlafplatz hoch. Seufzte vernehmlich. Gähnte herzhaft. Versuchte, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben. Vergeblich. Kratzte stattdessen seinen Bart. Anschließend seinen Hintern. Gähnte nochmals. Wie jeden Morgen um diese Zeit, wenn er nicht gerade Wachdienst am Eingang zur Höhle hatte. Niemand beachtete ihn und so gönnte sich der Temerische Widerstandskämpfer noch einen Augenblick der Ruhe, bevor der Ernst des Tages anbrach. Oder bevor jemand auf die Idee kam, ihn mit irgendwas zu behelligen.  
Wenn ihr Anführer, Vernon Roche, auswärts zu tun hatte und Ves bei seinen Expeditionen mitnahm, übergab er Hortensio das Kommando über die kleine Einheit von Freischärlern, die sich hier nordöstlich von Oxenfurt versteckt hielt. Der Alte stand Ves in nichts nach, beide bekleideten sie den Rang eines Feldwebels. Doch er überließ der jungen Frau gerne den Vortritt, wenn es darum ging, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Nicht, weil er sie scheute, sondern weil er der Meinung war, dass die Jungen langsam das Ruder übernehmen sollten.  
‚Was ich Roche nicht nur einmal unter die Nase gerieben habe‘, dachte er brummig.  
Trotzdem hatte dieser bisher immer abgelehnt, ihn aus seinem Dienst zu entlassen. Zu wichtig seien Roche Hortensios Erfahrung und Können im Kampf, als dass er auf ihn verzichten könnte. Was dem Alten jedes Mal aufs Neue schmeichelte. Und worüber er sich hinterher regelmäßig ärgerte, weil er sich doch wieder hat einlullen lassen.  
„Herr Feld ...“  
Der Alte hatte den Grünschnabel mit einem Blick zum Schweigen gebracht. Er hasste es, wenn sie versuchten, ihn mit seinem Dienstgrad anzusprechen. Als ob sie nicht inzwischen wie eine Familie waren.  
„Hortensio ...“, setzte der Jüngling neu an.  
„Schon besser.“  
„Guten Morgen.“  
„Morgen. Was gibt’s? Irgendwas neues von unseren obersten Köpfen? Sind sie mittlerweile wieder eingeflogen?“  
„Bisher nicht.“  
„Na die machen mir ’ne Freude!“  
Der Alte stemmte sich nun endgültig in die Höhe. Es hatte schließlich keinen Zweck, noch länger auf der Pritsche zu verweilen, während der junge Mann ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte.  
„Sonst irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten, Najden?“  
„Nein, He ...“  
„Wag es nicht!“  
„He ... Hortensio.“  
„Komm ja nicht auf die Idee, meinen Namen zu verunstalten. Also, was steht deiner Meinung nach heute an?“  
Der Feldwebel klaubte seine sieben Sachen zusammen, die neben seiner Schlafstatt auf dem Boden lagen. Viel war es eh nicht, sein nietenbeschlagenes Lederwams, die blaue Jacke, die er üblicherweise darunter trug, die verbeulten Schulterschützer, seine Stiefel sowie Bogen und Köcher.  
„Lagebesprechung, sobald Hauptmann Roche, Feldwebel Ves und Herr Thaler zurück sind, Sir“, rutschte dem Nachwuchsfreischärler heraus.  
Hortensio seufzte, während er sein Wams überstreifte.  
„Najden, ich habe dich so oft gebeten, diese blöden Anreden sein zu lassen.“  
„Aber ...“  
„Kein ‚aber‘. Du magst dich vielleicht nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber dein Vater und ich haben schon gegen die Nilfgaarder gekämpft, als du noch in den Windeln gelegen hast“, erklärte der Armbrustschütze mit väterlichem Ton.  
„Aber ihr ... du bist nicht mein Vater“, stammelte Najden.  
„Junge, ich hab deinem Vater am Sterbebett versprochen, ein Auge auf dich zu haben. Ich nehme so einen Schwur für gewöhnlich sehr ernst.“  
„Wie viele hast du denn schon geleistet?“, fragte der Bursche neugierig.  
„Junge! Stell meine Geduld nicht unnötig auf die Probe. Für dich bin ich immer noch Hortensio, kein Sir, kein Herr, kein Feldwebel. Damit das klar ist! Und nun bring mir was zu essen!“  
Najden fuhr herum und hastete davon, um irgendwo etwas Essbares aufzutreiben. Der Alte sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.  
„Lass ihn doch, wenn er es unbedingt will“, meinte jemand schräg hinter ihm.  
„Athur, fang du nicht auch noch an.“  
„Ich sag ja nur, der Junge weiß, wie man sich Vorgesetzten gegenüber zu verhalten hat. Du solltest ihm nicht irgendwelche Flausen in den Kopf setzen.“  
Hortensios Gesprächspartner war einer der Späher der Temerischen Freischärler und unter anderem dafür verantwortlich, dass sich niemand Unbefugtes ihrem Versteck näherte. Athur verdrückte etwas Pökelfleisch, was Hortensio das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ.  
„Was gäb ich jetzt, für ein Eck vom Speck, verzehrt‘ es flink, bevor gehetzt, danach ich trink‘...“  
„Bei Meliteles Hühneraugen. Hör auf, so blöd zu reimen, oder willst du mich um meinen Schlaf bringen?“  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich mich nicht zu früh freuen. Roche und die anderen müssten eigentlich längst zurück sein. Ich nehme an, dass du und deine Leute noch nichts von ihnen gesehen haben?“  
Athur schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Etwas muss sie aufgehalten haben“, schätzte der Armbrustschütze.  
„Oder jemand. Meinst du, es gab Schwierigkeiten?“  
„Bei solchen Missionen läuft immer irgendwas schief.“  
Hortensio ließ den Mann stehen, wo er war, und wandte sich Richtung Höhleneingang. Auf halbem Wege kam ihm Najden entgegen. Der Junge hatte ihm zwei Schinkenbrötchen, ein gekochtes Ei und einen Apfel aufgetrieben. Der Feldwebel nahm die Gaben dankend entgegen.  
„Gut. Und jetzt geh und hol mir noch was zu trinken.“  
Triumphierend zog Najden einen Wasserschlauch aus Ziegenleder hinter seinem Rücken hervor.  
„Die Sonne schaut schon über die Baumwipfel herein.“  
„Und sonst so? Was singen die Drosseln von den Bäumen?“  
„Manche machen sich Sorgen, wo der Hauptmann bleibt.“  
„Dacht‘ ich’s mir doch“, antwortete der Alte und biss in eines der Schinkenbrötchen.   
„S ... Hortensio?“  
„Ja?“  
„Vielleicht sollten wir noch einen Falken ausschicken?“  
„Meinetwegen. Hol mir Leif her!“  
„Aber ...!“  
„Kein aber!“  
Najden ging mit hängenden Schultern los, um Leif, einen der anderen Späher, im Lager ausfindig zu machen. Hortensio sah im kopfschüttelnd hinterher.  
‚Der Junge wird langsam übermütig.‘  
Trotzdem musste der Feldwebel ihm auch Recht geben. Er selbst machte sich langsam Sorgen, dass Roche in Schwierigkeiten sein könnte. Einen weiteren Kundschafter auszuschicken, der gezielt nach dem Hauptmann suchte, war keine abwegige Idee. Hortensio nahm einen Schluck aus dem Wasserschlauch und knackte danach das Ei. Schnell hatte es das Zeitliche gesegnet. Der Feldwebel bezog am Eingang zur Höhle Stellung. Zwei ältere Widerstandskämpfer taten hier gerade ihren Wachdienst. Zurückhaltend grüßten sie den Stellvertreter, konzentrierten sich wieder auf die unmittelbare Umgebung. Im nächsten Moment rissen sie ihre Armbrüste hoch, zielten auf einen Wacholderstrauch. Einer ließ den Bolzen fliegen.  
Ein saftiger Fluch aus dem Unterholz quittierte ihr Pflichtbewusstsein und ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Hastig ließen sie ihre Waffen wieder sinken. Hortensio hatte vor Schreck seinen Apfel fallen gelassen, in den er einmal hineingebissen hatte. Schlapp rollte das Stück Obst davon und ward nicht mehr gesehen.  
„Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn! Roche!! Was fällt dir überhaupt ein?!“, schimpfte der Alte nicht minder inbrünstig.  
Der Hauptmann der Temerischen Freischärler stapfte aus dem Unterholz hervor. Der Feldwebel musste zweimal hinsehen, um ganz sicher sein zu können.  
„Humpelst du? Verflucht! Warum zum Teufel humpelst du?“  
Hortensio trat auf ihn zu in der Absicht, ihn zu stützen.  
„Hör auf, mich wie einen Krüppel zu behandeln. Mach dir lieber um Ves Sorgen!“  
Roche stiefelte an ihm vorbei ins Lager. Die Blondine folgte ihm auf zwei Meter Entfernung, sichtlich abgekämpft und mit einem losen Verband um den Kopf. Vom einen auf den anderen Schlag wurde es hektisch in dem Unterschlupf. Soldaten, die gerade Liegestütze machten, kamen ungelenk auf die Füße. Schläfer wurden rüde geweckt, andere unterbrachen die Pflege ihrer Ausrüstung.  
„Sind alle da?“, fragte ihr Anführer, als es halbwegs still geworden war.  
„Nur zwei Späher sind draußen“, faselte Athur verschlafen aus einer der hinteren Reihen.  
„Gut. Also hört mir zu!“  
Totenstille.  
„Radovid der Strenge ist Geschichte!“  
Jubel brach aus. Freudenschreie hallten von den Felsen wider, dass man meinen konnte, der jüngste Tag brach an.  
„Ruhe!“, brüllte Roche, doch seine Leute ließen sich nicht bändigen. „RUHE HAB ICH GESAGT!!“  
Wenige Augenblicke später herrschte wieder Schweigen.  
„Packt sofort alles zusammen! Wer in einer Stunde nicht reisefertig ist, bleibt zurück!“, ordnete Roche an. „Athur! Zu mir!“  
„Sir!“  
Der Hauptmann stürzte davon und ließ seine Widerstandskämpfer irritiert zurück.  
„Los, Bewegung! Ihr habt ihn gehört!“, trieb Hortensio sie an und folgte Roche anschließend.  
Er fand ihn in dem Teil der Höhle, in dem er selbst zuvor noch geschlafen hatte.  
„... und der Bruder von Leif dann nachkommen“, hörte der Alte noch.  
„Jawohl, Herr Hauptmann!“  
Athur stürzte an Hortensio vorbei. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Späher keine Minute Schlaf bekommen hatte.  
Verdattert drehte sich der Feldwebel wieder um und sah Roche und der Blondine dabei zu, wie sie ihre eigenen Sachen packten.  
„Willst du mir vielleicht erklären, was passiert ist?“, fragte er vorwurfsvoll.  
„Wir wechseln die Basis“, erwiderte der Hauptmann knapp, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
„Und wohin, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
„Weg!“  
Roche beachtete Hortensio nicht weiter.  
„So weit weg von Novigrad, wie möglich“, erklärte Ves.  
Sie sah den Alten entschuldigend an. Der Feldwebel zuckte mit den Schultern und fing ebenfalls an, seine Sachen zu packen. Viel hatte er nicht, nur einen großen Sack, in dem sich seine meisten Habe eh schon befanden. Für Situationen wie diese, die sie zwangen, überstürzt aufzubrechen. Trotzdem hätte er gerne den Grund dafür erfahren. Sicherheitshalber prüfte er noch einmal, ob der Anhänger auch wirklich an seinem Platz war. Und ob auch wirklich kein Bolzen fehlte.  
Hortensio wusste, er durfte den Hauptmann nicht zu sehr bedrängen. So aufgekratzt wie jetzt hatte er ihn selten erlebt und selten war die Sache gut ausgegangen. Ihm war gleich aufgefallen, dass Thaler fehlte.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ihr halbwegs unversehrt zurück seid“, meinte er an Ves gewandt.  
Die Blondine schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Es war nicht ganz einfach“, erzählte sie trotzdem. „Nun ja, wir waren erfolgreich. Wir hätten uns nur nicht einwickeln lassen dürfen.“  
„Ah!“, antwortete Hortensio wissend, obwohl er gar nichts mehr verstand.  
„Dijkstra hat uns hintergangen“, erklärte Roche kurz und knapp.  
„Oh!“  
Es klang wenig überrascht. Der alte Armbrustschütze fragte nicht weiter, sondern konzentrierte sich nun vollends auf seinen Sack. Er hatte so viel hineingestopft, wie möglich war. Ein zerlegenes Kissen und eine löchrige Decke zu der wenigen Kleidung, die er besaß. Die Pritschen und Strohsäcke, die ihnen als Schlafgelegenheiten gedient hatten, mussten sie wohl oder übel hier lassen. Hortensio würde ihnen keine Träne nachweinen.  
Roches Männer hatten gelernt, nur mit dem allernötigsten auszukommen. Luxus hatte es schon damals in der alten Einheit der Blauen Streifen nicht gegeben, als sie noch König Foltest unterstellt und nicht zu einem Leben im Widerstand gezwungen waren. Erlesene Weine aus Toussaint, Seide, reich verzierten Brokat, Juwelen und Perlen. Diese Dinge blieben den Monarchen, Adligen und sehr wohlhabenden Händlern vorbehalten. Trotzdem sehnte der gestandene Feldwebel die Nacht herbei, zu der er wieder in einem richtigen Bett würde schlafen können.  
„Aber daraus wird wohl nichts ...“, murmelte Hortensio.  
Er packte seinen Sack und ließ Ves und den Hauptmann in Ruhe. Während ihres Marsches würden sie sicher noch genügend Gelegenheiten haben, über die vergangenen paar Stunden und Tage zu sprechen. Und vor allem zu beraten, was sie von nun an taten.  
„Seid ihr da hinten immer noch nicht fertig?!“, brüllte der Alte einer Gruppe Widerstandskämpfer zu, die sich an einigen der Fässer zu schaffen machten. „Lasst das Zeug stehen, das werden wir eh nicht mitnehmen können. Meine Güte, alles darf man selber machen. Haben wir fluchtartige Aufbrüche denn noch nicht häufig genug geübt?“  
Die Männer zuckten mit den Achseln und wandten sich ab.  
In der halben Stunde seit Roches Ankündigung, dass sie weiterzögen, hatte sich das Versteck sehr verändert. Was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, war größtenteils in Säcke und Umhängetaschen gepackt worden. Was den Rest betraf, würden ein Schwefelsalpetergemisch und einige Fackeln sicher gute Dienste leisten.  
„Wie weit sind wir?“  
Hortensio fuhr herum. Ves stand hinter ihm und sah ihn müde an. Sie hatte ihr Oberteil gewechselt. Das Hemd und die Jacke in Temerischen Farben – beides in der Regel weit offenstehend – wurden jetzt von einem langärmeligen Wams ersetzt.  
„Komm, lass mich deinen Verband wechseln.“  
Die Blondine seufzte, ergeben setzte sie sich auf eine Kiste, die sie nicht auf ihrer Reise begleiten würde. Der Alte schnitt vorsichtig den Knoten auf und wickelte die Lappen ab. Eingetrocknete Blutflecken zeugten von dem Abenteuer der letzten Nacht.  
„Das ist ja weniger schlimm, als es anfangs ausgesehen hatte.“  
„Weiß ich.“  
„Die Jungs müssten bald fertig sein“, erwiderte er auf Ves‘ Frage, schnürte seinen Sack noch mal auf und wühlte darin herum.  
„Das willst du wirklich alles mitschleppen?“, fragte die Frau.  
„Ein bisschen Wegzehrung für zwischendurch. Der letzte Nottropfen, sozusagen.“  
Ves betrachtete die kleine, tönerne Feldflasche, die neben einem sauberen Tuch zum Vorschein kam. Der Korken flog davon.  
„Tut mir leid.“  
„Ach was. Komm her!“  
Sie wandte Hortensio die linke Gesichtshälfte zu und biss die Zähne zusammen. Sachte tupfte er etwas von dem Branntwein auf die Wunde an der Augenbraue.  
„Lass uns das heute Abend noch mal machen, dann sollte die Wunde bald verheilt sein.“  
„Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen, dass ...“  
„Schon gut.“  
Der Alte nahm einen Schluck aus der Feldflasche und hielt sie dann Ves hin.  
„Hier. Für die Nerven.“  
Dankbar nahm sie die Flasche an, trank, und reichte sie wieder zurück. Hortensio pfefferte sie in eine Ecke, wo sie zerschellte.  
„Nun kümmern wir uns, dass diese Böcke endlich fertig werden. Ehrlich, ich werde Roche darauf hinweisen, dass wir überstürztes Flüchten noch einmal üben müssen. Sieghard, die Bomben nicht oben ans Gerüst, außer natürlich, du willst die Höhle zum Einsturz bringen!“  
„War das nicht unser Plan?!“, rief der Angesprochene zurück.  
„Nein! Es soll alles ein schönes Lagerfeuer ergeben. Für professionelle Felssprengung haben wir keine Zeit, also komm da runter und leg die Lunte hier unten an!“  
Sieghard brummte eine unverständliche Beleidigung, tat aber, wie ihm geheißen. Im Hauptteil der Höhle hatte sich mittlerweile ein hübsches Häufchen aus Unrat und nicht zu transportierender Ausrüstung gebildet. Zwei Freischärler waren dabei, die anderen Soldaten, die bereits mit Packen fertig waren, vor der Höhle in mehreren Gruppen zu sortieren.  
„Ich schau noch mal, ob alle raus sind“, erklärte Ves und verschwand tiefer im Höhlensystem.  
„Sie entwickelt sich langsam“, sagte jemand leise hinter Hortensio.  
Er drehte sich um.  
„Hauptmann ... Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig. Uns allen, wenn ich das so sagen darf“, meinte der Feldwebel, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand ihnen zuhörte.  
„Ich weiß. Lass uns ausführlich darüber sprechen, sobald wir in unserem neuen Unterschlupf sind.“  
„Haben wir denn ein Ziel?“  
„Ja. Wir werden in Gruppen nach Frohnheim ziehen. Etwas nördlich des Dorfes gibt es einen Erlenhain, von dem die Dörfler denken, dass er verflucht sei“, erklärte Roche.  
„Von dem hab ich schon gehört. Soll da nicht jeder zweite Baum abgestorben sein?“, fragte Hortensio.  
„So munkelt man. Ich war selbst nie dort.“  
„Hältst du das wirklich für eine Alternative?“, erkundigte sich der Alte weiter. „Vermutlich gibt es dort kaum Unterholz. Selbst wenn ihn die Dörfler meiden, es wird viele andere Augen geben, denen wir dort nicht entgehen werden.“  
„Wir werden nur eine kurze Rast einlegen, soweit nötig Vorräte auffüllen und dann weiterziehen.“  
„So?“  
Vernons Gesprächspartner zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Ein Unterschlupf einen halben Tagesmarsch von hier entfernt ist für mich keine Option. Wir werden ein paar Meilen mehr zwischen uns und Novigrad bringen müssen, fürchte ich. Zumindest, um Dijkstras direktem Netz zu entgehen.“  
„Und sein indirektes?“  
„Darum werden wir uns kümmern. Jetzt ist erst einmal wichtig, dass wir es komplett und in einem Aufwasch bis nach Frohnheim schaffen. Du wirst eine der Gruppen führen.“  
„Ich hab’s befürchtet.“  
„Ich habe Athur angewiesen, euch Leifs Bruder hinter her zu schicken.“  
„Victor? Der taugt längst nicht als Späher!“  
Der Hauptmann bedeutete Hortensio mit einem Blick zu Schweigen.  
„Er hatte Zeit genug zu lernen. Jetzt kommt der Ernst des Lebens.“  
„Die Höhle ist geräumt. Nur noch Sieghard ist da und überprüft die Lunten, Sir.“  
Roche und der Alte drehten sich um.  
„Gut gut, dann wollen wir keine Zeit verlieren.“  
Hortensio hatte so ein Gefühl, dass Roche ihm etwas hätte sagen wollen. Anstatt nachzufragen, zuckte er mit den Schultern und verließ die Höhle. Der Hauptmann würde selbst für das grandiose Finale sorgen.  
Aufgrund des felsigen Geländes hatten sich die einzelnen Gruppen etwas weiter im Gelände verteilt.  
„Die Späher sind noch nicht wieder zurück?“  
„Nein, Sir.“  
Der Armbrustschütze seufzte und ging weiter. Unter einer Esche standen zwei Männer zusammen, die Hortensio als langjährige Mitglieder der Blauen Streifen erkannte.  
„Ihr seid wohl die anderen Glückspilze.“  
„So ist es. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, du hast doch bisher noch immer den richtigen Riecher gehabt.“  
„Ich geb dir gleich Riecher, Carl.“  
Trotzdem gesellte er sich zu ihnen, um auf Roche, Ves und Sieghard zu warten. Die Sonne war mittlerweile etwas übers Firmament geklettert. Dicke weiße Wolken versprachen einen schönen Tag und der Alte fühlte sich überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung, die Flucht anzutreten. Es war einfach nicht richtig, nicht, wenn die Vögel in den Bäumen ringsum zwitscherten. Der Hauptmann kam auf sie zu.  
„Also hört mir zu. Leider haben wir noch nicht die Gelegenheit, unseren Erfolg über König Radovid auszukosten und zu feiern. Durch widrige Umstände sind wir dazu gezwungen, uns einen neuen Unterschlupf zu suchen“, erklärte Roche. „Wir werden in kleinen Gruppen ziehen, ihr werdet diese Gruppen anführen.“  
Niemand sagte etwas.  
„Einen halben Tagesmarsch östlich von hier liegt Frohnheim. Wir treffen uns in dem Erlenwäldchen, das nördlich davon liegt. Geht nicht auf den ausgetrampelten Straßen, wähl Pfade durch Wälder, soweit es euch möglich ist, und haltet euch um Himmelswillen von Menschen fern. Und auch von Anderlingen.“  
Einer der Männer räusperte sich.  
„Ja, Carl?“  
„Sir, wenn Ihr erlaubt. Wovor flüchten wir?“  
„Momentan vor den Umständen. Ich werde euch in Frohnheim über die näheren Einzelheiten aufklären. Fakt ist, dass wir hier nicht mehr sicher sind. Seid euch im Klaren darüber, dass uns keine Gefahr von Übernatürlichem droht. Jedenfalls keine unmittelbare, wenn man von den üblichen Begleiterscheinungen in der Wildnis absieht. Seid euch aber auch bewusst, dass eine so kleine Truppe wie die unsere extrem verwundbar ist für Leute, die wissen, wie sie es anstellen müssen. Aber später mehr dazu. Denkt dran, dass wir in Frohnheim nicht allzu lange warten werden. Wer nicht rechtzeitig kommt, muss sich selbständig durchschlagen! Und jetzt Abmarsch!“  
„Aye!“  
Die Truppführer gingen zu ihren Soldaten. Auch Ves hatte das Kommando über einen der Trupps erhalten. Die Blondine schlug sich in die Büsche. Nur Hortensio blieb zurück, um Roche einen Moment länger zu mustern. Der Hauptmann drehte sich um und ging mit Sieghard zurück zum Eingang der Höhle.  
‚Das große Finale‘, dachte der Armbrustschütze.  
Er beschloss, die ihm zugeteilten Soldaten ebenfalls in die Wildnis zu führen. Je eher sie aufbrachen, desto besser. Der Weg abseits der Straßen würde beschwerlich genug werden, also galt es, keine Zeit zu vertrödeln.   
Sie hatten die ersten paar Schritte hinter sich gebracht, als eine Schar Krähen über die Männer hinweg flogen und sich auf dem Wipfel einer Fichte niederließen.  
‚Kein gutes Omen ...‘  
Hinter ihnen gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und die Vögel schreckten mit viel Geschnatter davon. Das Versteck der Temerischen Freischärler nordöstlich von Oxenfurt gehörte von nun an der Vergangenheit an.  
„Unglaublich, wie schnell sich die Umstände ändern, sobald ein König das Zeitliche segnet“, brummte Hortensio.  
„Der König ist tot, lang lebe der König“, murmelte jemand hinter ihm.


	2. Chapter 2

„AUA!“  
Der Lakai zog schnell den Kopf weg, um nicht einen Schlag mit der fleischigen Rechten zu kassieren. Sigi Reuven konnte verdammt fest zuschlagen und war für seinen Körperumfang viel zu flink. Jetzt aber trübten seine Blessuren seine Schnelligkeit ein.  
„Wenn du noch einmal so dran ziehst ...!“, drohte der Dicke.  
„Aber Herr Reuven ...!“, stammelte dieser. „Wenn ich die Wunden versorgen soll, muss ich hier und da ziehen ...“  
„Mach’s schmerzfrei!“  
„Aber ...“  
Es knallte.  
Der beleibte Spion hatte dem Mann blitzschnell den Weinkelch ins Gesicht geschmissen, den sie ihm zuvor zur Beruhigung seiner Nerven gebracht hatten. Innerlich war Sigi Reuven, der in Wahrheit Sigismund Dijkstra hieß, noch immer aufgewühlt. Roche und seine Bande von Möchtegernusurpatoren war ihm durch die Lappen gegangen, just in dem Augenblick, als er sie in die Ecke getrieben hatte.  
‚Ach, vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen, Geralt zu involvieren‘, dachte er niedergeschlagen.  
Der Hexer war von Anfang an skeptisch gewesen, was ihren Plan, König Radovid V. von Redanien zu ermorden, betraf. Nicht nur hatte er das Attentat generell abgelehnt, nein, er hatte einer Beteiligung seinerseits erst dann zugestimmt, nachdem Roche ihn zum fünften Mal darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass irgendwann auch Hexer auf den Scheiterhaufen des nördlichen Königreichs brennen würden, wenn niemand dem wahnsinnigen Monarchen Einhalt gebot. Erst, als Dijkstra ihm eine stattliche Belohnung zugesichert und sich dann noch auf fünfhundert Kronen hat hochhandeln lassen, war Geralt bereit gewesen, sie bei ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen.  
„Und dann stellt sich dieser Hurensohn auf Roches Seite ...“  
„Mein Herr?“, fragte der Lakai, der ihm den blutenden Kopf verbunden hatte.  
„Ach, verschwinde! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!“  
Der Mann suchte schleunigst das Weite. Dijkstra sah sich in dem Freilufttheater um. Aus einer Gewohnheit heraus räumten die Darsteller und ihre Helfer die Sitzgelegenheiten abends nach der letzten Vorstellung weg. Die Bänke standen an die Mauern der umliegenden Häuser gelehnt da. Vielleicht war es ihnen aus diesem Grund gelungen, seinem Netz zu entkommen?  
„Kann ich euch was bringen?“, fragte jemand, der hinter ihm auf der Bühne stand.  
„Ach, Yamurlak. Die Köpfe von Roche und dem Hexer wären jetzt nicht schlecht“, antwortete er.  
„Mit Verlaub, damit kann ich nicht dienen, fürchte ich.“  
„Dann eine Trage und ein paar starker Hände.“  
Sigis Gesprächspartner schwieg einen Moment.  
„Hat er euch tatsächlich das Bein gebrochen?“, erkundigte er sich dann ungläubig.  
„Ja, verdammt, siehst du das denn nicht?“, brauste Dijkstra auf.  
„Verzeiht ...“  
Der Dicke saß auf der Bühne, hatte das linke Bein hochgelegt und stützte sich mit seinen massigen Armen ab. Er wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Äußerlich fehlte dem Bein nichts, aber es schmerzte höllisch.  
„Ein Schlafmohnelixier wäre wohl am besten ...“  
„Sir? So etwas sollte sich doch sicher in eurem Badehaus finden lassen.“  
„Und du willst mir was damit sagen, Yamur?“  
„Dass wir von hier verschwinden sollten. Es dämmert schon, bald werden die ersten Schauspieler kommen, das wisst ihr selbst. Wir sollten dann nicht mehr hier sein, wenn ...“  
„Schon gut, schon gut. Schau, ob du hier irgendwo eine Krücke findest. Anders kann ich mich hier nicht wegbewegen. Außer es gelingt dir, Berti aufzutreiben. Er ist der Einzige, der mich halbwegs stützen könnte.“  
„Mit Verlaub, darauf könnt ihr lange warten.“  
Der Spion zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Ich hab Berti in der Glorienstraße vor dem Chamäleon gefunden. Er ist wohl unglücklich über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert und hat sich den Hinterkopf gestoßen. Da lagen noch ein paar mehr Leichen herum, an denen sich schon die Aasgeier gütlich getan haben.“  
„Auch das noch ...“, grummelte Dijkstra verdrossen.  
Er würde den Hünen vermissen, das wusste er jetzt schon. Nicht, dass sie eine Freundschaft verbunden hätte, aber Berti war figurmäßig noch korpulenter als der ehemalige Chef des Redanischen Geheimdienstes. Während es bei Dijkstra mehrheitlich Fettpölsterchen waren, versteckte Berti unter seiner Haut den ein oder anderen Muskelberg. Trotzdem hatte sich Dijkstra mit ihm auf eine gewisse Art verbunden gefühlt.  
„Kommt, ich helfe euch!“, erbot sich Yamurlak.  
„Dass ich nicht lache!“  
Dennoch ließ er sich von dem Mann auf das eine Bein helfen. Yamur reichte ihm ein Holzruder, das er wohl aus einem der Lager des Theaters entwendet hatte. Reuven griff es mit beiden Händen, stellte es auf den Boden und schob sich langsam zum Rand der Bühne. Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf sein gesundes, rechtes Bein herab. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, dass Geralt ihm das linke Bein gebrochen hatte.  
Dijkstra erinnerte sich an den Magierkonvent auf der Insel Thanedd von vor einigen Jahren zurück. Widrige Umständen hatten auch damals dazu geführt, dass der Hexer ihm ein Bein demoliert hatte. Damals war es das Rechte gewesen, seine Genesung hatte sich über Monate hingezogen und war erst mit Philippas Magie geglückt. Und das hatte ihn Stunden von Überredungskunst und zwei Kleider aus exquisiter Seide gekostet. Die Hexe, dessen war sich der Spion mittlerweile sicher, hatte ihn schon damals nur für ihre Zwecke benutzt. Ihn, sein Geld und seine Verbindungen. Letztenendes hatte sie ihm Attentäter auf den Hals gehetzt. In der Hinsicht unterschied sich Geralt von Philippa eindeutig. Geralt hatte bisher immer darauf geachtet, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen, ohne ihn zu töten. Aber das an sich war auch schon schlimm genug.  
Der ehemalige Redanische Spion wusste zwar, sich zu Verteidigen und war geübt im Umgang mit einer zweischneidigen Axt. Trotzdem hielt er sich lieber aus den direkten Kampfhandlungen heraus, zog vorzugsweise im Hintergrund die Fäden und überließ es Leuten wie Berti, die Gegner nieder zu machen. Vielleicht war aber genau das der Fehler gewesen, den er in der Vergangenheit immer wieder gemacht hatte und der ihm jetzt ein zweites gebrochenes Bein eingebracht hatte. Er seufzte vernehmlich.  
„Geht es halbwegs?“, fragte Yamurlak, der sich seinen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und sein Stöhnen wohl fälschlicherweise als Reaktion auf Schmerzen interpretierte.  
„Ich halte mehr aus, als ihr mir zutraut“, versicherte Dijkstra.  
„Wo sind die anderen eigentlich alle?“, fragte Yamur.  
„Jagen Roche. Aber so lange, wie sie jetzt schon weg sind, befürchte ich, dass sie’s vermasselt haben.“  
Gemeinsam hatten sie es zum nördlichen Ausgang des Theaters geschafft, doch dummerweise mussten sie den Weg über den Platz des Hierarchen einschlagen, um zu Dijkstras Badehaus zu kommen. Die Strecke war die Einfachste für den Verletzten. Kein abschüssiges Pflaster, keine Treppen, die es zu bewältigen gab. Jedoch war der Platz des Hierarchen einer der belebtesten Orte von Novigrad. Bereits vor Tagesanbruch machten sich die Bauern der umliegenden Gehöfte auf dem Weg, um rechtzeitig ihre Stände auf dem Platz aufgebaut zu haben. Zahlreiche Unbeteiligte, die für eine müde Krone gerne einige Informationen springen ließen, drohten Zeugen davon zu werden, wie sich Dijkstra in seinen Unterschlupf schleppte.  
„Dieser Hurensohn ...“, fluchte er.  
„Wie?“  
„Nichts.“  
„Vielleicht können wir unterwegs einen Wagen entwenden.“  
„Hah!“  
Dijkstra stolperte weiter. Schnell kamen sie nicht voran, denn Yamurlak tat sich schwer damit, seinen Dienstherrn zu stützen. Dem Mann stand bereits der Schweiß auf der Stirn, aber er beklagte sich nicht.  
„Vielleicht ist die Idee mit dem Wagen doch nicht so schlecht“, meinte der Dicke, als sie es nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gerade einmal drei Meter weiter geschafft hatten. Sie hatten die eine Ecke des Platzes des Hierarchen erreicht.  
„Eine Eingebung?“  
Yamur half Dijkstra, sich an der nächsten Hauswand abzustützen und machte sich auf die Suche. Momentan war noch nicht viel los. Einige Bauern drapierten ihre Waren auf Holztischen, über die sie schmutzige Tücher als Sonnenschutz gespannt hatten. Vor dem Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite kehrte eine Magd.  
Verstohlen warf der Spion einen Blick auf die andere Seite des Platzes. Dort stand ein Gebäude mit einer reich verzierten Außenfassade. Nur etwas mehr Pomp und die künstlichen Balustraden, kleinen Säulchen und Fensterläden und -rahmen wären vergoldet. Aber Vimme Vivaldi, der Besitzer der gleichnamigen Bank, die in dem Haus untergebracht war, war nicht als Angeber bekannt. Er stellte seinen Reichtum lediglich an sich selbst zur Schau. Der Zwerg ließ sich üblicherweise nicht ohne seine über und über mit Goldfäden bestickte Jacke auf der Straße blicken. Gerahmt wurde diese in der Regel von sehr großzügig geschnittenen Westen, die wahlweise die Farbe Royalblau oder Karminrot hatten. Vor allem Letztere war ein Affront gegenüber allen gekrönten Häuptern der nördlichen Königreiche, da die Farbe eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit königlichem Purpur besaß.  
Heute war der Zwerg mit seiner eigenen Ausstaffierung wohl noch nicht fertig. Dijkstra sah ihn nirgends, weder vor der Tür zu seinem Bankhaus, noch irgendwo auf dem Platz des Hierarchen.  
Stattdessen wurde er Yamurlak gewahr, wie er einem Bauern gerade etwas zusteckte und sich dann dessen Karren bemächtigte.  
„Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit“, drängte Dijkstra, als Yamur das Gefährt zu ihm hingelenkt hatte.  
Es hatte vier Räder, sollte für den Mann also auch einigermaßen zu handhaben sein, wenn der frühere Geheimdienstchef sich darauf ausstreckte. Yamur half ihm taktvoll beim Hinaufklettern. Dijkstra streckte alle Gliedmaßen von sich, soweit damit keine Schmerzen verbunden waren, und winkte dann.  
„Das wollen wir aber nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen“, mahnte Yamurlak, als er den Karren einige Meter geschoben hatte.  
„Ach, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.“  
„Vielleicht ein verstecktes Talent als Kutschführer?“  
„Vielleicht. Herausfinden werden wir es nicht, wenn es nach mir geht.“  
Yamur schwieg. Es war zu anstrengend, einerseits den Wagen mit Dijkstra drauf zu ziehen und andererseits mit eben jenem ein Gespräch zu führen. Weit hatte er es zum Glück nicht mehr. Vom Platz des Hierarchen waren es bis zum Badehaus etwa hundert Meter, die mit einem Wagen schnell zu bewältigen waren, für die Dijkstra aber in seinem Zustand mindestens eine Stunde gebraucht hätte. Der korpulente Spion stöhnte auf der Ladefläche.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Yamur.  
„Ja, fahr nur weiter und halt nicht an. Je schneller wir’s hinter uns haben, desto lieber ist’s mir.“  
   
* * *  
   
„Also was nun? Habt ihr sie entkommen lassen?“, polterte der Spion.  
Er brauchte keine Antwort von ihnen. An ihrer Mimik und Gestik konnte er ablesen, dass es so war.  
„Was für eine nichtsnutzige Bande ...“  
Yamurlak hatte ihn ins Badehaus geschafft, wo Happen schon auf ihn gewartet hatte. Gemeinsam hatten sie ihren beleibten Chef in dessen Arbeitszimmer gebracht, welches sich gleich links vom Eingang befand. Dort befand sich eine stabil gebaute Chaiselounge, für die Philippa so einige ihrer Kleider gegeben hätte und auf der der Spion sein linkes Bein halbwegs ausstrecken konnte. Yamur war wieder gegangen, um die Truppe zusammenzutrommeln, wie Dijkstra ihm befohlen hatte. Danach hatte Happen sich daran gemacht, seine Wunden und Verletzungen soweit zu versorgen, dass er die Schmerzen halbwegs ertragen konnte. Letztenendes hatte er ihm ein paar verdünnte Tropfen Schlafmohnelixier verabreicht, damit er nicht benebelt wegdämmerte.  
Dem Eunuchen hatte Sigi Reuven die Verwaltung des Etablissements übertragen. Seit einiger Zeit ließ er sich selbst ebenfalls von dem Mann verwalten. Der Spion hatte es schätzen gelernt, sich von jemandem umsorgen zu lassen. Happen stellte sicher, dass er stets saubere Wäsche trug, dass er seine Mahlzeiten regelmäßiger einnahm und dass Dijkstra halbwegs vernünftig vorgewarnt wurde, wenn jemand, der nicht zu seinem innersten Zirkel von Beratern gehörte, etwas von ihm wollte. Nicht, dass er viele Berater gehabt hätte. Weniger erfreute ihn der Umstand, dass sein Verwalter auch auf seine Manieren achtete. Und dass die Portionen, die er ihm servieren ließ, kleiner ausfielen, als ihm lieb war. Ab und zu übertrieb es der Lakai mit seiner Fürsorge.  
Momentan war er gerade dabei, den Verband, den Yamur ihm um den Kopf gewickelt hatte, wieder abzunehmen und die Wunde gründlich zu säubern. Dijkstra hatte zunächst protestiert, als sein Diener ohne sein Einverständnis nach einem Heiler geschickt hatte. Doch nach viel gutem Zureden hatte er eingesehen, dass von seinen eigenen Männern wohl keiner die nötige medizinische Erfahrung besaß, ein gebrochenes Bein zu behandeln. Der korpulente Spion hatte Joachim von Gratz vom Vilmerius Krankenhaus zunächst jedoch wieder weggeschickt und ihm bedeutet, er solle später wieder kommen. Erst wollte er sich von seinen Leuten über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge informieren lassen. Dann war Reckham herein getorkelt.  
„Wir haben sie ja weiter verfolgt, nur können wir halt auch nicht viel gegen Erscheinungen machen“, fügte dieser seiner Entschuldigung grad hinzu.  
„Und deshalb lauft ihr schreiend wie aufgeschreckte Waschweiber davon?“, kam die prompte Anschuldigung.  
„Nicht wie schreiende Weiber ...“  
„Ah, wie dann? Was Vögel von den Bäumen zwitschern, hat nicht selten mehr Wahrheitsgehalt als das, was mir meine eigenen Leute auftischen wollen.“  
Dijkstra erhielt keine Antwort von ihm.  
„Sir, ich darf euch daran erinnern, dass ihr es vermutlich auch nicht mit Geistern und anderen Monstern aufnehmen könnt?“, warf Happen ein.  
„Jaja, schon gut. Hör bitte endlich auf, ihnen ständig zu Hilfe zu kommen ...“  
„Danke!“, erwiderte der Eunuch.  
„Wofür?“  
„Ihr habt ‚bitte‘ gesagt!“  
Der Spion verdrehte die Augen, dass man fast nur noch das Weiß in ihnen sehen konnte.  
„Also was haben wir?“, fragte er dann an Reckham gewandt, um nicht länger über Happen und dessen Verhalten nachdenken zu müssen.  
„Wir haben die Gegend durchkämt, als es wieder halbwegs sicher war. Die Geister sind verschwunden, sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Bäume kamen.“  
„Nachterscheinungen ...“, brummte Dijkstra.  
„Konkret konnten wir nur einer Spur folgen“, fuhr Reckham unbeeindruckt fort. „Einer von beiden schien das Bein nachzuziehen. Wenn ihr mich fragt, der Temerier. Dem Hexer war keine Verletzung anzusehen, als er quer über das Feld davon lief.“  
„Hätte mich auch gewundert.“  
„Jedenfalls, wir sind der Spur gefolgt. Sie führte uns geradewegs durch einen kleinen Wald und dann quer hinüber zum Sieben Katzen.“  
„Habt ihr was aus den Gästen oder der Wirtin rausbekommen können?“  
„Aus der Wirtin leider nicht. Sie war stur wie ein Esel“, erzählte Reckham. „Wären die Stadtwachen nicht gewesen ...“  
„Schon gut“, beschwichtigte Dijkstra. „Besser ist es, dass ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Wir können sie uns immer noch schnappen und zum Reden bringen.“  
„Sigi!“, schalt Happen.  
„Was?!“  
„Du kannst doch einer Dame nicht weh tun!“, mahnte der Eunuch und tupfte ihm mit einem Tuch über den Kopf.  
Der Spion wollte etwas erwidern, brüllte aber los, noch bevor er seine Verwünschungen im Kopf geordnet hatte. Happen kannte ihn mittlerweile zu gut. Deshalb war es ihm ein Leichtes, die Situation so zu drehen, dass Dijkstra nichts dagegensetzen konnte. Das Tuch war mit Branntwein getränkt.  
„Also schön“, säuselte er, nachdem der Schmerz etwas nachgelassen und sich seine Nerven beruhigt hatten. „Habt ihr sonst was rausfinden können?“  
„Wir sind ja schon lang genug in euren Diensten“, versicherte Reckham. „Wallace hat einen der weniger betrunkenen Gäste bestochen. Der hat erzählt, dass die Tavernenwirtin mal für längere Zeit den Schankraum verlassen hatte. In der Zeit hat sich eines ihrer Mädchen um den Ausschank und die Bedienung der Gäste gekümmert.“  
„Hm. Das kann was bedeuten, muss es aber nicht.“  
Dijkstra beschloss, erst dann wieder näher auf das Thema Tavernenwirtin einzugehen, wenn Happen weg war. Jetzt wagte er es nicht einmal, seinem Diener einen verstohlenen Blick zuzuwerfen, aus Angst, er würde seiner Wunde noch einmal mit dem Alkohol auf die Pelle rücken.  
„Sie sind inzwischen über alle Berge“, schloss der Spion aus dem, was er gehört hatte. „Ihr Versteck nordöstlich von Oxenfurt werden sie geräumt haben. So dumm ist Roche nicht, als dass er so wie bisher weitermachen würde. Happen, hol Yamur her und dann mach dich bitte um Meliteles Willen irgendwo anders nützlich.“  
Der Diener sah pikiert drein, gehorchte aber und verschwand.  
„Reckham, du bist nicht immer so ein Chaot, du hattest mal richtig Potential!“  
„Potential?“, fragte der Angesprochene verschnupft. „Also bitte!“  
„Ich will nur wissen, ob davon noch ein bisschen was übrig ist. Wenn Yamur mit den Anderen zurück ist, schnappst du dir ein paar und gehst in den Wald nordöstlich von Oxenfurt. Roche hatte dort seinen Unterschlupf und ich will, dass ihr alles dort auf den Kopf stellt.“  
„Meintet ihr nicht, die seien längst abgezogen?“  
„Ja, trotzdem könnte es sein, dass sie etwas übersehen haben, was uns einen Hinweis auf ihren Verbleib gibt“, erklärte Dijkstra entnervt. „Das Problem ist eher, dass Roche denkt wie ich. Er wird zweifelsohne erst einmal mit seinen Leuten untertauchen, bis er glaubt, dass genügend Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist.“  
„Sir?“  
„Verdammt, Reckham, was machst du noch hier?!“, bellte Dijkstra.  
Der Gescholtene zog den Kopf ein.  
„Ich werd‘ den Herrn Arzt holen gehen“, piepste er kleinlaut und flitzte so schnell aus dem Raum, dass der Hausherr nichts mehr erwidern konnte.  
   
* * *  
   
Marianna wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Es war ein vergleichsweise kühler Tag, doch sie stand vor einem geheizten Backofen. Mehrere Teiglinge lagen auf dem Holztisch und warteten darauf, in den Ofen geschoben zu werden. Die Bauersfrau war schon den ganzen Tag über mit Brot backen beschäftigt. Zutaten vorbereiten, Teig anrühren, gehen lassen, formen, backen. Und dann wieder von vorne. Und erneut. Solch eine Menge war für sie, ihren Mann und die zwei Kinder völlig überzogen. Marianna backte für das ganze Dorf.  
Frohnheim war ein kleiner Ort, seine Bewohner darauf angewiesen, dass sich jeder gegenseitig unterstützte. Diese Woche war ihr die Aufgabe des Brotbackens zugefallen, während sich andere Frauen um die Wäsche kümmerten, Hühner und Gänse rupften oder der Gartenarbeit nachgingen. Anders als in anderen Dörfern hatten die Leute hier gelernt, dass ein gegenseitiges Miteinander das Gemeinschaftsgefühl stärkte. Jeder war nur so stark wie das schwächste Glied in der Kette.  
Mit Brotbacken konnte Marianna leben. Die Arbeit war zwar anstrengend und nervenzehrend, aber wenigstens musste sie nicht in der Kälte draußen den Männern dabei helfen, die Ställe auszumisten. So wie Ingrid und Kateja. Außerdem reihten sich bereits zahlreiche Laibe im Raum nebenan auf einem Tisch am Fenster aneinander. Sie würde bald fertig sein, die jetzigen Teiglinge waren die letzten und Marianna vermutete, dass sie schon zu viel waren. Sie hoffte nur, dass sich die anderen nicht darum stritten. Zwei Laibe Brot für weniger gut gestellte Bauern, jene, die weder Kühe noch Schweine besaßen, sondern allenfalls vielleicht ein oder zwei Ziegen und ein paar Hühner, war nicht verwerflich. Auch jenen Familien mehr zu geben, die viele Mäuler zu stopfen hatten, war selbstverständlich. Trotzdem gab es immer Neider, die den anderen das Mehr nicht gönnten.  
Marianna schob die Teiglinge im Ofen zurecht. Etwa eine Stunde würden sie brauchen, um gut durchgebacken zu sein. Zeit für sie, ihre Hütte aufzuräumen.  
„Als Erstes muss der Sack Mehl aus dem Weg.“  
Schnell hatte sie die Sachen, die sie nicht mehr brauchte, an ihre üblichen Plätze zurückgebracht. Mehlsack in die Ecke, das Glas Honig zurück ins Regal an der Wand. Das restliche Wasser aus dem Fluss, das sie nicht mehr benötigte, wollte sie zum Abwasch benutzen, also kam es in die große Eisenschüssel. Marianna ging mit der Kanne Wasser hinüber in die Stube und sah kurz auf die schon fertigen Brote, die da zum Auskühlen lagen. Und blieb verdutzt stehen. Beinahe wäre ihr die Kanne aus den Fingern gerutscht.  
Wo zuvor noch um die zwanzig Laibe Brot gelegen hatten, fehlte jetzt ein gutes Dutzend. Träumte sie, oder hatten ihre Brote Beine bekommen? Zur gleichen Zeit spielten sich drei Meilen nördlich von Frohnheim dramatische Szenen ganz anderer Art ab.  
Leif riss sich ein Stück ab und reichte den Laib Brot an den Mann neben ihm weiter. Es war noch warm, ganz frisch gebacken, wie er freudig festgestellt hatte. Genussvoll schnupperte er daran und biss dann hinein. Sein Bruder Victor war weit weniger zimperlich. Er hatte Kohldampf und hatte seinen Anteil schon fast verzehrt. Mit hungrigem Blick sah er sich um, ob es noch irgendwo etwas Essbares abzustauben gab. Von dem Käse und dem Schinken, den Athur und seine Truppe entwendet hatten, war bisher nichts bei ihnen angekommen.  
„Frisches Brot ist das Beste ...“, sagte Leif an niemand bestimmten gewandt.  
Um sie herum wurde fleißig geschmatzt. Die meisten der Temerischen Partisanen saßen auf dem Boden, um die geschundenen Beine zu entspannen. Ihr Anführer, Vernon Roche, hatte sich mit der Blondine, Athur und Hortensio zurückgezogen, um eine kleine Lagebesprechung abzuhalten. Victor hoffte, dass sie endlich eine Erklärung bekommen würden, warum sie in einem Gewaltmarsch bis nach Frohnheim gestapft waren. Athur, der Späher, der von ihnen am längsten unter Roche diente und der ihn und seinen Bruder Leif ausgebildet hatte, hatte ihnen nicht viel erzählt. Nur dass König Radovid V. von Redanien das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Endlich. Da waren sich alle einig. Ihr abrupter Aufbruch hatte wohl damit zu tun, dass bei dem Attentat nicht alles nach Plan verlief und Roche es für sicherer hielt, mit seinen Leuten abzutauchen.  
„Was hältst du von Athurs Plan“, fragte Leif.  
„Den, wenn wir bei unserem neuen Unterschlupf ankommen, den Dienst zu quittieren, sich eine Frau zu suchen und sesshaft zu werden?“  
Victors Bruder nickte.  
„Nichts!“  
„Ach komm schon, du tust ja gerade so, als sei das das größte Verderben der Welt.“  
„Ist es das etwa nicht?“, wollte Victor wissen. „Den Rest des Lebens mit nur einer Frau verbringen, Kinder ausbrüten und das Land bestellen, bis einem das Rückgrat bricht? Das ist doch wirklich kein Leben.“  
Leif grinste schief. Er hatte dieses typische Grinsen, bei dem ein Grübchen auf seiner linken Wange erschien, das aber trotzdem leicht zu durchschauen war.  
„Machst du dich etwa schon wieder über mich lustig?“  
Victor schlug sachte nach seinem Bruder, ohne ihn ernstlich verletzen zu wollen. Leif zog schnell den Kopf ein. Niemand schenkte ihnen Beachtung.  
„So kann ich wenigstens in jedem Dorf, in jeder Stadt eine Freundin haben ...“  
„Hah! Glaubst du wirklich, dass sich die Weiber damit auf Dauer zufriedengeben werden? Glaub’s mir, die wollen alle nur Heiraten und Kinder kriegen.“  
„Oh, verschon mich damit! Es ist ja nicht so, dass du so viel Ahnung von Frauen hast.“  
„Aber du hast sie?!“  
„Ja! Ich bin immerhin drei Jahre älter als du.“  
„Das heißt aber nicht, dass du drei Jahre intelligenter bist!“, keifte Victor.  
„Doch!“  
Langsam begannen die Männer um sie herum, sie neugierig zu beobachten, aber die Brüder stritten einfach weiter.  
„Aha? Wie kommt es dann, dass Ves dich nach wie vor nicht beachtet?“  
Leif lief puterrot an. Noch mehr Köpfe reckten sich in ihre Richtung.  
„Wieso fängst du jetzt mit ihr an?!“  
„Für wie blöd hältst du mich?“, konterte Leifs Bruder. „Glaubst du, ich bekomm nicht mit, wie du ihr immer hinterherschaust, wenn sie vorbei geht? Oder dass du ständig irgendwelche absurden Gründe findest, dich in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten?!“  
„Spinnst du?!“, fragte Leif perplex. „Hör auf, das hier so breit herumzuposaunen!“  
„Wieso sollte ich? Du hast mit dem Thema Weiber angefangen! Glaubst du wirklich, dass das keiner mitbekommt, wie du der kleinen Blonden immer hinterherstierst.“  
Jemand neben ihnen kicherte verhalten.  
„Dumm nur, dass sie sich so gar nicht für dich interessiert!“, setzte Victor hinzu. „Mit Roche kannst du halt einfach nicht mithalten ...“  
Sein Bruder starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, während rundherum die Männer lachten. Victor machte eine obszöne Geste und zeigte ihm dann den ausgestreckten Mittelfinger, woraufhin jemand neben ihm scharf die Luft einsog. Leif sprang ihm aus einem Reflex heraus an die Gurgel und rang ihn zu Boden. Victor war zu überrascht, um reagieren zu können. Er versuchte, den Klammergriff an seinem Hals zu lösen, hatte aber keine Chance gegen seinen Bruder. Dieser saß auf seiner Brust mit irrem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Leif ... ich ... kech ...!“  
„AUSEINANDER, IHR ZWEI!!“  
Die Männer neben ihnen hatten begriffen, dass der bis eben noch harmlose Streit zwischen Brüdern zu eskalieren drohte. Zwei waren aufgesprungen und zerrten Leif an seinen Schultern von Victor herunter. Der Jüngere schnappte hörbar nach Luft, zwischendurch hustete er. Victor hatte gar nicht mehr die Kraft, sich von selbst aufzurichten. Jemand griff ihm unter die Arme und brachte ihn in eine sitzende Position.  
„Das wird der Hauptmann erfahren!“, sagte jemand.  
Leif hatten sie einige Meter weggezerrt. Noch immer hielten sie ihn an den Oberarmen fest, aber er schien wieder soweit Herr seiner Sinne zu sein, dass er Victor nicht wieder angreifen würde.  
„Was zur Hölle ist in dich gefahren?!“, fragte der Mann, der ihn am rechten Arm hatte.  
Leif sah ihn trübe an, sah wieder zu seinem Bruder und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war unklar, wem die Geste galt. Victor sah hasserfüllt zurück, offensichtlich ging es ihm wieder besser.  
Von der anderen Seite des Lagers war ein kleiner Tumult zu hören, dann wurde schnell ein Gang gebildet und Roche kam hinzu. Athur war ihm auf den Fersen.  
„Was ist hier los?!“, verlangte der Hauptmann zu wissen.  
Niemand antwortete.  
‚Gut, wenn das so ist ...‘, dachte er sich.  
„Leif! Victor! Zu mir!“, befahl er, machte kehrt und ging davon.  
Athur warf den beiden einen warnenden Blick zu und folgte dem Hauptmann. Er fand ihn abseits des Lagers hinter einigen Büschen.  
„Sir, ich ...“  
„Still!“, gemahnte Roche.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass er nachdenken wollte. Der Späher hielt es für klüger, vorerst zu schweigen.  
„Weißt du, ich habe mir ihre Streitereien nun lange genug angesehen“, erklärte der Hauptmann und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Ich weiß ...“  
„Ich frage mich inzwischen ernstlich, ob sie irgendwann auch erwachsen werden. Weißt du, Ves war ähnlich aufmüpfig, als sie zu uns kam, aber sie hat sich sehr schnell gefangen.“  
„Sir! Ihr wisst selber, dass man sich auf die beiden verlassen kann, wenn es darauf ankommt. Leif und sein Bruder sind manchmal etwas ... übermütig, aber das gibt sich mit dem Alter“, versicherte Athur.  
„‚Übermütig‘!“, echote Roche. „Leif ist Victor an den Kragen gegangen, nach allem, was ich gehört habe!“  
Der Späher machte ein verzweifeltes Gesicht.  
„Letztens hat Leif sich nach Oxenfurt geschlichen, obwohl meine Befehle klar anders lauteten! Und Victor hat sich nicht nur einmal an den Vorräten bedient“, fügte der Hauptmann hinzu. „Weißt du, was sich einige der Männer darüber erzählen? Ich frage mich, was als Nächstes passiert.“  
„Sir ...“  
Athur war blass geworden vor Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
„Lass mich mit ihnen sprechen.“  
„Nein! Athur, ehrlich, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt? Du kannst nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ich dich jetzt zum sonst vielten Male erneut mit ihnen reden lasse. Sie müssen endlich begreifen, dass ich keine Kinder in meiner Truppe brauche, sondern erwachsene Männer, auf die man sich verlassen kann und die nicht bei jeder Kleinigkeit in Streit geraten ... Ah, da sind sie ja. Hat lange genug gedauert!“  
Die beiden Streithähne ließen die Köpfe hängen. Scheinbar hatten sie die letzten paar Sätze von Roche gehört. Victor blickte hilfesuchend zu dem Späher, der ihn ausgebildet hatte, aber dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Leif hob den Kopf und sah dem Hauptmann offen ins Gesicht.  
„Also? Worum ging es dieses Mal?“  
Beide schwiegen.  
„Wollt ihr also nicht reden“, schloss Roche. „Euch ist schon klar, dass mein Geduldsfaden an einem Ende angelangt ist?“  
„Sir!, Victor hat etwas Unschickliches über Feldwebel Ves gesagt!“, erklärte der Ältere der beiden trotzig.  
„Und? Da dachtest du, du musst zu ihrer Ehrenrettung antreten?“  
„Sir ...“  
Roche hatte das Gefühl, dass Leif noch etwas hinzufügen wollte. Er wartete einen Augenblick, zog dann die Augenbrauen hoch, als nichts weiter kam und seufzte. Victor schien beschlossen zu haben, lediglich physisch anwesend zu sein.  
„Glaubt ihr, mir macht es Spaß, mich mit zwei Chaoten wie euch herumschlagen zu müssen? Euch ist es vielleicht nicht ganz bewusst, aber wir sitzen hier alle in einem Boot, weil wir derselben Überzeugung anhängen. Jedoch macht euer Betragen gerade nicht den Anschein, dass wir für dasselbe Ziel kämpfen.“  
„Für ein freies Temerien?“, fragte Leif abfällig.  
Es klang genauso widerspenstig wie zuvor.  
„Du meine Güte, Leif! Halt die Klappe, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!“  
Doch Athurs Warnung kam zu spät. Roche stürzte in einem blitzschnellen Ausfallschritt nach vorne und schlug Leif mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Der junge Mann stolperte rückwärts und fiel der Länge nach hin. Der Hauptmann drehte sich zur Seite und massierte sich die Fingerknöchel seiner Rechten.  
„Mir scheint, dir ist nicht ganz bewusst, in welcher Situation du dich befindest“, schloss er.  
Dieses Mal hielt Leif den Mund, doch sein Blick sprach Bände. Roche sah es nicht.  
„Euer Glück ist, dass ich es mir momentan nicht leisten kann, mich um solche Lappalien zu kümmern“, sagte der Hauptmann unheilvoll. „Athur, du nimmst sie ab sofort in deinen Trupp.“  
„Ja, Sir!“, erwiderte der Späher eifrig und half Leif auf die Füße.  
Roche drehte ihnen den Rücken zu.  
„Sollte so etwas noch mal vorkommen ...“  
Doch anstatt den Satz zu beenden, ging der Hauptmann zum Lager zurück. Sie konnten sich selbst ausmalen, was ihnen bei einer erneuten Verfehlung blühte.  
   
* * *  
   
„Und? Alles geklärt?“, meinte Hortensio fröhlich, als Roche zurück war.  
Letzterer zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Diese zwei Hitzköpfe bringen Athur noch irgendwann ins Grab, wenn du mich fragst. Wo ist Ves?“  
Der Armbrustschütze schien verwirrt.  
„Ich dachte, sie treibt die Männer zum Aufbruch an?“  
Roche stutzte.  
„Ich hab sie nirgends im Lager gesehen.“  
„Hm, sie ist ’ne Frau. Vielleicht ist sie mal kurz weg“, brummte Hortensio vielsagend. „Aber unter uns, dein Plan hat sie nicht gerade begeistert, wie’s scheint.“  
„Hat sie jemals ein Plan von mir begeistert?“, fragte Roche lapidar.  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber mir gefällt er auch nicht ...“  
„So? Und was genau gefällt dir daran nicht?“  
„Sir! Wir haben erreicht, was wir wollten. König Radovid ist tot. Wir sollten uns weiter darauf konzentrieren, Temerien von den Nilfgaardern zu befreien ... Ist meine bescheidene Meinung.“  
„Hortensio, genau das ist der Plan! Aber dir sollte ebenfalls klar sein, dass unsere Vereinbarung mit den Nilfgaarder Gesandten nicht zur Ausführung kommt, was wir einem gewissen Fettwanst zu verdanken haben.“  
Der Armbrustschütze ließ die Schultern hängen.  
„Rache war bisher nie dein Ziel, weißt du?“  
„Dijkstra wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er hat, was er will. Seine Ziele stehen den unseren im Weg. Also muss er aus dem Weg geräumt werden.“  
„Soweit komm‘ ich ja mit. Aber wieso willst du ihm nicht den Hexer auf den Hals hetzen?“  
„Geralt? Ich hab so im Gefühl, dass er uns nicht helfen würde. Du kennst ihn nicht so gut wie ich. Er versucht immer, sich aus der Politik heraus zu halten. Und soweit ich weiß, verbindet ihn mit Dijkstra die ein oder andere Erinnerung. Der Dickwanst hat ihm in der Vergangenheit schon hin und wieder mit Informationen unter die Arme gegriffen. Gut möglich, dass Geralt sich aus Dankbarkeit bei unserem Kampf im Theater zurückgehalten hat. Weißt du, er hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihm den Kopf abzuschlagen, aber er hat’s nicht getan“, erzählte Roche.  
„Ach so. Aber ich versteh nicht, warum er sich dann bereit erklärt hat, sich um Thaler zu kümmern. Der wird ihm auf die Nerven gehen und ihn mit Ideen zur Befreiung Temeriens terrorisieren.“  
„Schon möglich, aber das stört mich nicht. Thaler ist uns in seinem Zustand nur eine Last. Sein Oberschenkel hat eine üble Wunde aus dem Kampf davon getragen. Ves musste ihn stützen, sonst hätte er es nicht bis zum Sieben Katzen geschafft.“  
„Oh.“  
„Nein, das hat schon so seine Richtigkeit, wie es jetzt ist. Geralt wird dafür sorgen, dass Thaler nichts geschieht. Und vor allem, dass Dijkstra ihn nicht findet. Der weiß, wie man hinter sich aufräumt.“  
Hortensio sah ihn schief an.  
„Das klingt fast so, als würdest du ihn bewundern.“  
„Aber nur fast. Wir sind beide Spione. Da werde ich ihm ja wohl noch zu Gute halten können, dass er seine Arbeit gut macht. Auch wenn wir auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen.“  
„Aha. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal Ves suchen gehen“, wechselte er das Thema.  
„Tu das. Wenn ihr zurück seid, brechen wir auf.“  
Der Armbrustschütze verschwand und ließ den Hauptmann allein zurück. Roche genoss die wenigen Augenblicke der Ruhe, um sich zu entspannen. Die Streiterei zwischen Victor und seinem Bruder hatte ihn innerlich aufgewühlt. Man sah es ihm nicht an, aber der Hauptmann war beunruhigt. Ihn sorgte der Blick, den Leif ihm zugeworfen hatte, nachdem er den Burschen mit einem Faustschlag zu Boden befördert hatte.  
Roche fragte sich, woher die Abneigung des Jungen kam. Nicht, dass er so viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt hätte. Der Hauptmann war zwar derjenige, der die Mitglieder für seine Truppe von Freischärlern auswählte, aber letztendlich kümmerten sich andere um ihre Ausbildung und die Eingliederung in die Truppe. Die beiden Brüder waren vor etwa zwei Jahren zu ihnen gestoßen. Kurz vor dem Verhungern, ausgezehrt und bettelarm waren sie auf der Straße zum Anwesen der Vegelbuds von einigen seiner Leute aufgegriffen worden, bevor die Wachen der Adligen auf sie aufmerksam geworden waren.  
Sie hatten sie nicht gleich ins Versteck geschafft, sondern in eine etwas abgelegene Hütte in der Nähe von Caerstuen gebracht, wo sie sie über Nacht langsam hochgepäppelt hatten. Am nächsten Tag waren sie im Morgengrauen aufgebrochen. Roche ging kein ein Risiko ein. Landstreicher auf der Straße brachten selten Glück, weshalb der Hauptmann sie erst in sein Versteck lassen wollte, sobald er ihrer sicher sein konnte. Wie es der Zufall wollte, hatte einer seiner Männer sie als die Söhne eines entfernten Bekannten erkannt, mit dem er früher in Temerien des Öfteren zu tun gehabt hatte.  
Die Jungen erzählten, ihr Vater habe sein Brot ursprünglich als Bauer verdient, war jedoch in der Endphase es Nilfgaard Krieges als Angehöriger eines Landesaufgebots gefallen. Jedenfalls dachten sie das. Er war nie zurückgekehrt und sie erhielten auch keine Kunde von seinem Verbleib. Ihre Mutter ging vor Gram zu Grunde und die Söhne waren auf sich gestellt. Zunächst hatten sie den elterlichen Hof so gut als möglich weiter bestellt, doch als die Aggressionen zwischen Nilfgaard und den nördlichen Königreichen wieder aufflammten, beschlossen sie, vor der aus Süden anrückenden Übermacht nach Norden zu fliehen.  
Roche seufzte. Leif und Victor hatten sich schnell erholt, was in ihrem Alter nicht verwunderlich war. Auch das, was sie erlebt hatten, schien ihnen bald nichts mehr auszumachen, obgleich sie selten davon erzählten. Niemand drängte sie. Von den Temerischen Freischärlern hatte der ein oder andere bereits die menschlichen Abgründe ergründen können. Athur hatte sich ihrer angenommen und schnell zeigte sich ihr Verständnis für die Fähigkeiten eines Spähers.  
„Ich werd‘ Ves dazu befragen müssen“, schloss er.  
Der Hauptmann wurde einfach nicht schlau aus den beiden Hitzköpfen. Ves‘ Anwesenheit hatte anfangs für Irritation gesorgt. Diese Reaktion rief sie immer hervor bei neuen Mitgliedern. In der Regel legte sich die Verunsicherung über die einzige Frau in der Truppe schnell wieder. Doch hier schienen die Gründe komplizierter zu sein. Nicht, dass Roche großes Interesse an den zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen seiner Leute gehabt hätte. Aber es wäre ihm aufgefallen, wenn sein attraktiver Feldwebel involviert gewesen wäre.  
„Ich muss sie das unbedingt fragen ...“, murmelte er erneut.  
„Wen was fragen?“  
Roche zuckte zusammen.  
„VES! Wieso zur Hölle schleichst du dich an?“  
„Entschuldige ... Ich dachte ... Warum guckst du so?“  
„Wie warum guck‘ ich so? Wie guck ich denn?“  
„Na, so ertappt?“  
„Ves! Schleich dich gefälligst bei anderen an, aber nicht bei mir.“  
Die Blondine wirkte beleidigt.  
„Ich hab mich ganz normal bewegt“, entgegnete sie.  
„Wo warst du überhaupt?“  
Sie lief rot an.  
„Können wir das Thema wechseln?“  
Roche zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, nickte aber.  
„Die Männer sind bereit für den Aufbruch.“  
„Gut gut, wir sollten machen, dass wir endlich von hier wegkommen.“  
Ves räusperte sich.  
„Du hast was zu sagen?“  
„Ja, Hauptmann! Wegen unserem Ziel ...“  
„Jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an. Wir haben das doch alles besprochen.“  
„Ich versteh nur nicht, warum du unbedingt ein Versteck in Scoia’tael Gebiet haben willst.“  
„Weil Dijkstra mich da am wenigsten vermutet“, erwiderte Roche.  
„Das ist doch nicht der einzige Grund ...“, murmelte sie.  
„Ves, stell meine Geduld nicht auf die Probe!“  
„Ich würde nur gerne den Grund erfahren, warum wir und so weit nach Osten bewegen. Die Dimmehügel haben ...“  
„... einen schlechten Ruf, ich weiß. Ves, denk nicht, dass ich keinen Plan habe. Genau genommen bin ich gerade dabei, ihn gedanklich auszuarbeiten und zu verfeinern.“  
Sie schluckte.  
„Ich würde nur gerne an der Ausarbeitung eines Plans teilhaben. Ich denke, da geht es Hortensio und Athur nicht anders“, piepste sie kleinlaut.  
„Athur hat momentan ganz andere Sorgen.“  
„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab!“  
Der Hauptmann verdrehte entnervt die Augen.  
„Ves, ich werde dich, euch, einweihen, sobald ich mir sicher bin, dass mein Plan auch ausführbar ist. Vorher macht es keinen Sinn, euch darüber zu informieren. Vor allem wenn ich weiß, dass ihr wieder eine Diskussion anfangt. Wie bei meinem letzten Plan auch.“  
„Und hatten wir nicht Recht?“  
„Nein! Dass man Dijkstra nicht trauen kann, war mir schon vorher bewusst. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, wann er uns betrügen würde.“  
„Das hat sich im Sieben Katzen aber noch anders angehört.“  
„Im Sieben Katzen war ich auch froh, dass wir es alle heil raus geschafft haben.“  
„Geh aber bei deinem neuen Plan bitte nicht wieder so ein Risiko ein“, bat Ves.  
„Mach ich.“  
Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Roches jetziger Plan und die Missionen, die sie dazu ausführen mussten noch waghalsiger waren, als die vorherigen.  
„Dann lass uns mal zu den anderen zurückgehen und aufbrechen. Und auf dem Weg erzählst du mir, was da zwischen dir und den Aubry-Brüdern läuft ...“  
   
* * *  
   
Yamurlak saß auf den Planken und ließ die Füße über dem kleinen Nebenlauf des Pontar baumeln. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, die Sterne funkelten am Firmament. Es war nicht ganz einfach für ihn, er war noch nie ein besonders guter Schauspieler gewesen. Meistens tarnte er sich als Kaufmann oder als Angehöriger der Redanischen Armee. Doch schon lange hatte er aufgehört, dem Redanischen Herrscher zu dienen. Seine Loyalität galt jetzt Sigismund Dijkstra, der in seiner neuen Rolle als Novigrader Unterweltboss bis Weilen mehr für Redanien tat, als dessen vor kurzem verblichener Herrscher. Dijkstra war durch und durch Patriot, eine Eigenschaft, die im heutigen Redanien selten geworden war. Radovid V. hatte das Reich in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Der Spion musste ihm zugestehen, dass er sein Ziel, aus dem nördlichen Königreich einen Staat zu machen, der es mit Nilfgaard aufnehmen konnte, ziemlich nahe gekommen war. Es war nur die Art und Weise, wie Radovid V. vorging, die bei vielen sauer aufstieß und weshalb Dijkstra überhaupt erst auf die Idee gekommen war, den Monarchen zu beseitigen, der so gar nicht mehr empfänglich war für Ratschläge und dergleichen.  
Jetzt saß Yamur auf der Rückseite der Taverne Sieben Katzen und versuchte, so gut wie möglich einen Betrunkenen zu spielen. Wäre er tatsächlich besoffen gewesen, wäre ihm dies um einiges leichter gefallen. Doch die zwei Flaschen Wein, kostbarer Erveluce aus Toussaint, den er Dijkstra abgeschwatzt hatte, standen lediglich als dekoratives Beiwerk neben ihm. Der Agent durfte nicht zulassen, dass seine Sinne getrübt wurden. Er hoffte, dass Wotan, der sich gerade in der Schenke befand und mit ihm den Auftrag bekommen hatte, die Tavernenwirtin zu kidnappen, ebenfalls nüchtern blieb.  
Sie hatten vereinbart, dass Heiner in der Nähe mit einem Wagen warten würde, mit dem sie ihre Geisel zum Badehaus bringen würden, sobald sie sie geschnappt hatten. Wotan sollte als Zeichen einen Weinkelch aus dem Fenster werfen, sobald sich die Zielperson in dem Nebenraum befand, der nicht zum Gastraum gehörte. Seit geschlagenen drei Stunden wartete Yamurlak nun darauf, dass irgendwas geschah. So lange hatte er noch nie warten müssen und er beschloss, mit Wotan ein ernstes Wort über die korrekte Ausführung von Aufträgen zu führen. Es konnte schließlich nicht angehen, dass man die halbe Nacht warten musste, nur weil der Mann zu dämlich war, die Wirtin in den Nebenraum zu manövrieren.  
Yamur hörte, wie auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes die Tür zur Taverne aufgestoßen wurde. Gelächter und sonstiger Lärm drangen in die Nacht und scheuchten eine Eule auf, die in der Eiche auf der Nordseite gesessen hatte. Der Spion gähnte. Wenn Wotan nicht bald zu Potte kam, würde er hier einschlafen und die Mission vermasseln.  
Und dann war der Teufel los. Eine ganze Servierplatte kam durch das Fenster geflogen und platschte auf die Wasseroberfläche. Gerade, als Yamurlak noch überlegte, ob das jetzt das Zeichen war, hörte er ein „Ihr verfluchte Wichser!“ aus der Taverne, gefolgt von etwas, das wie ein dumpfer Aufprall klang. Dann ein „Autsch!“ und ein „Euch Hurensöhne mach‘ ich fertig!“. Scheinbar bahnte sich eine Schlägerei an. Dahin war ihr toller Plan. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm der Agent wahr, dass Heiner mit dem Wagen angerollt kam. Er sprang ebenfalls auf. Dann mussten sie sich halt den Tumult zu Nutze machen.  
Yamurlak wandte sich um und hebelte schnell die Tür zum Nebenraum auf. Dieser war nur spärlich mit einigen Kerzen beleuchtet, gerade genug, dass er nirgends dagegen stieß. Als er bei der Tür zum Schankraum angekommen war, wurde gerade etwas großes zertrümmert, woraufhin eine Frauenstimme kreischte. Vermutlich eines der Schankmädchen. Vorsichtig schob Yamur die Tür auf. Tatsächlich. Die Gäste prügelten sich. Er glaubte, sogar einige der Stadtwachen unter den Rabauken ausmachen zu können. Schnell verschaffte er sich einen Überblick.   
„Die hat aber auch Nerven!“  
Die Tavernenwirtin, von der er wusste, dass sie Eliza hieß, stand mitten im Gedränge, bewaffnet mit einer Bratpfanne und schrie, was das Zeug hielt. Scheinbar versuchte sie, die Raufbolde zum Verlassen ihres Etablissements zu bewegen. Yamur war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr tatsächlich unbewaffnet gegenüber treten sollte. Sie schien geübt mit dem Umgang der Bratpfanne, ob vom Kochen her oder vom Leute verprügeln, wusste er nicht zu sagen. Er schob sich hinter dem Tresen hervor und die Wand entlang, näher zum Ausgang auf die Straße hinaus, der noch immer sperrangelweit offen stand. Eliza drosch gerade einer Stadtwache die Pfanne auf den Kopf.  
„Willst du nicht?“, fragte jemand leise neben ihm.  
Yamurlak schrak zusammen.  
„Himmel, Wotan, hast du mich erschreckt. Was um alles in der Welt ist hier los?“  
„Das Übliche. Jemand hat einem der Schankmädchen unter den Rock gegriffen, ein anderer Gast, sturzbetrunken, sah sich genötigt, die Ehre des Mädchens zu verteidigen. Die dem Übeltäter zum Dank eins mit ihrem Servierteller übergebraten hatte.“  
Er klang erstaunlich nüchtern.  
„Gut. Vielleicht können wir das Gedränge nutzen. Heiner steht schon draußen mit dem Wagen. Wenn wir’s richtig anstellen, bemerkt man ihr Verschwinden erst, wenn wir längst weg sind.“  
„Ich von links, du von rechts?“  
Yamur nickte. Gemeinsam näherten sie sich der Schlägerei. Zur Mitte hin wurde es ziemlich eng, betrunkene Zaungäste applaudierten oder feuerten ihre Kumpane an. Sie mussten trotz allem vorsichtig sein. In einer solchen Gemütslage reichte es vielen, aus Versehen angerempelt zu werden, um ebenfalls mit dem Austeilen von Fausthieben zu beginnen. Yamurlak schob sich unter einem massigen Arm hindurch und näher an Eliza heran. Er sah, dass Wotan schon in Greifnähe an die Frau herangekommen war und bedeutete ihm mit Gesten, ihr den Mund zuzuhalten, sobald er sie gepackt hatte.   
Die Schankwirtin holte erneut mit ihrer Pfanne aus. Yamur konnte sich nicht mehr schnell genug wegducken, und wurde an der Stirn getroffen. Benommen taumelte er einen Schritt zurück und nahm nicht wahr, dass Eliza sich verdutzt zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Offenbar hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, jemand möglicherweise Unbeteiligten hinter sich zu treffen. Yamurlak kam erst wieder zu Sinnen, als die Bratpfanne mit einem Scheppern zu Boden ging, doch es schien sich niemand so recht darum zu kümmern. Die Schlägerei hatte mittlerweile auf den Rest der Taverne übergegriffen, und inzwischen setzten die Beteiligten auch das Mobiliar ein.  
‚Eine schöne Bescherung‘, dachte der Agent.  
Er schüttelte sich, um die Benommenheit loszuwerden, und gewahrte, dass Wotan die Wirtin von hinten gepackt hatte, und zum Haupteingang schleifte. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, ihr seine Hand auf den Mund zu drücken. Wohl auch, weil sie versuchte, hineinzubeißen und wie wild mit den Armen ruderte. Yamur setzte ihnen nach und schaffte es ebenfalls bis zur Tür, ohne noch einmal eins über den Kopf gezogen zu bekommen. Die frische Nachtluft wirkte belebend auf seine Sinne. Schnell lief er zu dem Wagen hinüber, griff sich eines der großen Päckchen und entfaltete es auf den Weg zurück. Wotan war mit seiner Last inzwischen stehen geblieben. Eliza setzte alles daran, sich zu befreien, hatte aber nicht viel Chance, da sie mit ihrem Hinterteil in der Luft hing.  
„Schnell, bind‘ ihr das Maul zu!“, bat er.  
Yamurlak tat, wie ihm geheißen, nahm ein Tuch aus dem Bündel und rollte es zusammen. Notgedrungen musste Wotan seine Hand nun doch von Elizas Mund nehmen und die Frau schrie, was das Zeug hielt. Doch niemand kam ihr zu Hilfe, als Yamur ihr den Knebel in den Mund schob und sie ihn mit Mühe zubanden.  
„Jetzt ihre Beine.“  
„Halt still, Weib!“  
Eliza dachte gar nicht daran. Jetzt, da sie geknebelt war, strampelte sie umso intensiver. Yamurlak bekam einen Tritt gegen den rechten Oberarm.  
„Au!“  
Er stürzte sich auf ihre Beine und bekam sie nacheinander zu fassen. Auch sie waren schnell aneinandergebunden, sodass die Tavernenwirtin nur noch mit ihrem Hinterteil wanken konnte.   
„Hilf mir, sie auf den Bauch zu rollen, dann können wir ihr die Hände zusammenbinden.“  
Gemeinsam schafften sie es, die wild gewordene Katze zu bändigen. Nachdem sie so verschnürt auf dem Boden lag, griff Yamur sich den letzten Teil des Päckchens, ein sauberer, kleiner Sack aus Leinen, den er ihr überstülpte.  
„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du siehst, wo die Reise hingeht.“  
„Mmmmhhhh, mmmmhhhhhh!“  
„Ja, das kannst du dann alles unserem Boss sagen“, antwortete Wotan lapidar auf die Verwünschungen.  
„Nun macht schon“, raunte Heiner. „Da hinten kommt eine Patrouille der Stadtwache!“  
Schnell hatten sie Eliza auf den Wagen gehievt. Wotan sprang zu dem Fahrer auf den Bock, während Yamurlak selbst auf die Ladefläche kletterte. So, als wäre nichts gewesen, fuhren sie los, nicht zu schnell, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Yamur musterte die Patrouille aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Erst, als ihm einer der Männer verstohlen zunickte, konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sie keine Gefahr darstellten.  
‚Allesamt von Dijkstra bezahlt.‘  
Unbehelligt setzten sie ihren Weg nach Novigrad fort.  
   
* * *  
   
„Meine Liebe, es würde viel einfacher vonstattengehen, wenn du uns einfach sagst, was du weißt“, wiederholte er.  
Eliza spuckte abfällig aus. Sie hatten sie weit in die Stadt hinein gebracht. So viel hatte sie anhand der Fahrgeräusche erahnen können. Der Ort, an dem sie den Wagen angehalten hatten, um sie abzuladen, war gepflastert. Doch wo genau sie sich befand, hatte sie nicht heraus hören können.  
Erst, als sie sie in das Gebäude trugen – einer der Männer hatte sich die Frau über die Schulter gelegt, als wäre sie ein Sack Kartoffeln – hatten ihr andere Sinneseindrücke verraten, wo sie sich befand. Die Luft war feucht und es war wärmer als draußen auf der Straße. Fast erinnerte es Eliza an heißen Wasserdampf aus einem Kochtopf, aber so extrem war die Hitze dann doch nicht. Nur in Verbindung mit der Feuchtigkeit etwas drückend. Dazu der Geruch. Es musste eine Wäscherei oder so etwas sein.  
Ihr gegenüber saß nun ein beleibter Herr, dessen Wams einen wohlhabenden Hintergrund verrieten. Offensichtlich hatte er vor einiger Zeit einen Unfall erlitten, denn sein linkes Bein war geschient und auf einen Schemel hochgelegt. Zwei Krücken lehnten in seiner Reichweite an der Wand. Wie alt er war, mochte Eliza nicht zu schätzen. Glatzen verrieten selten das Alter ihrer Träger. Sie selbst hatten sie an einen massiven Eichenstuhl festgebunden. Erst dann hatten sie ihr den Stoffsack abgenommen und erst dann erkannte sie, dass sie sich gar nicht in einer Wäscherei, sondern in einem Badehaus befand. In einen Alkoven hatten sie sie gesetzt, dessen Wände mit detailreicher Malerei von nackten und sich badenden Frauen verziert war. Abgesehen von dem Dicken und einem Mann, der hinter ihr stand und den sie nicht sehen konnte, war niemand zugegen.  
„Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich gar nichts weiß!“, wiederholte sie zum wer weiß wie vielten Male.  
„Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt.“  
Der Dicke nickte jemandem zu, der hinter ihr stand. Jemand trat in ihr Gesichtsfeld, ein Mann um die fünfzig mit dunklen kurzen Haaren und etwas, das einem Vollbart ziemlich nahe kam. Die weinrote Jacke wirkte bei weitem weniger edel, als die des Dicken, war aber gepflegt. Ein einfacher Mühlsteinkragen gab ihm ein strenges Aussehen.   
Er schlug ihr mit der Faust ins Gesicht und trat wieder zurück. Eliza spürte, wie etwas Feuchtes ihr Kinn hinab lief.  
„Von mir erfahrt ihr gar nichts!“, heulte sie.  
„Siehst du? Genau dass ist der Fehler, den die Leute auf der Streckbank früher oder später immer machen. Irgendwann verplappern sie sich und geben doch zu, etwas zu wissen“, erklärte ihr Gegenüber neckisch.  
Nickte noch mal. Sie erhielt noch zwei weitere Faustschläge, der eine zielte erneut auf ihre Unterlippe, der andere ging ihr an die Nase.  
„Oder soll ich lieber gleich nach den Zangen schicken lassen?“  
„Ich werd‘ doch nicht meine Freunde verraten?!“  
Eliza war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie fest ihre Stimme noch klang. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, schon eher schwach zu werden und alles auszuplaudern. Nicht, dass sie so viel gewusst hätte.  
Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an die vergangene Nacht. Die Taverne war gut besucht, was nicht selten war für diese Jahreszeit. Handwerker aus der Stadt, Bauern der Umgebung, reisende Kaufleute, Mitglieder der Stadtwache und einige Hexenjäger. Die Gästeschar war jeden Abend die gleiche, die Stimmung ausgelassen, aber friedlich. Eliza hatte eines ihrer Mädchen ins Lager geschickt, um ein neues Fass Bier hereinzurollen. Erst, als sie einen spitzen Schrei aus ihrer Kehle dringen hörte, wusste sie, das etwas nicht stimmte. Die Wirtin war ebenfalls nach hinten gegangen und verdutzt stehen geblieben. Ves stand in dem kleinen Raum, bepackt mit einem hageren Glatzkopf mit Nietbrille, der stark aus einer Wunde am Oberschenkel zu bluten schien. Eliza hatte vor Schreck ihr Serviertablett fallen lassen. „Geh wieder nach vorn“ hatte sie ihrem Mädchen zugeraunt und sich dann um Ves und den Verwundeten gekümmert. Einige Augenblicke später war Roche zur Hintertür hereingehumpelt, gefolgt von einem verwegen aussehenden Vagabunden mit grauem Haar, den sie schon öfters in ihrer Taverne gesehen hatte.  
Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass er irgendwann kommen würde. Der Hauptmann der Temerischen Freischärler hatte ihr so manches Mal aus der Patsche geholfen. Nun war der Augenblick für sie gekommen, sich zu revanchieren. Ohne groß Fragen zu stellen, hatte sie ihnen was zu Essen und Verbandszeug gebracht, und war dann wieder im Schankraum verschwunden. Eliza hatte nicht gewagt, den Nebenraum noch mal zu betreten. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie da hinten taten oder besprachen. Für den Rest des Abends hatte sie nur noch Wein ausgeschenkt, was hier und da zu Verstimmung geführt hatte. Aber mit Wein ließen sich die Männer schließlich auch abfüllen. Am nächsten Tag, als der Hahn schon mehrmals gekräht hatte, hatte sie vorsichtig durch den Türspalt gelugt und festgestellt, dass das Zimmer leer war. Versteckt auf einem der Regale hatte sie ein abgenutztes Stoffsäckchen mit hundert Kronen gefunden.  
„Ich frag mich, ob das wirklich deine Freunde sind“, höhnte der Dicke. „Freunde helfen einander, weißt du? Ich seh‘ sie hier nirgends. Meinst du nicht, dass Freunde dich aus deiner verfahrenen Situation rausholen würden?“  
Die Schankwirtin war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er wusste, dass sie sich nicht viel aus seinem Gerede machte. Jedenfalls hoffte sie, dass der gleichgültige Gesichtsausdruck, den sie trotz der schmerzenden Gesichtsmuskeln aufzusetzen versuchte, ihm das sagte. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Roche ihr ein für ihre Verhältnisse kleines Vermögen zurückgelassen hatte.  
„Was habt ihr mir im Gegenzug zu bieten?“, fragte sie dreist.  
Der Dicke bekam Schnappatmung, dann einen Schluckauf, zuletzt einen Hustenanfall. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.  
„Ich weiß, wer meine Leute sind, und wer nicht“, setzte Eliza hinzu, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte.  
Er musterte sie abschätzig.  
„Wenn das so ist ...“  
Der Mann, der sie zuvor geschlagen hatte, verschwand. Die Frau fragte sich, mit welchem Werkzeug er zurückkommen würde. Ob es tatsächlich die Zangen waren? Und wofür er sie benutzen würde? Eliza versuchte, den Dicken mit Blicken zu durchbohren, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Letztenendes wandte sie sich ab. Sie wunderte sich, wo der andere so lange blieb. Ließ er sich vielleicht extra viel Zeit, damit sie sich im Geiste besonders viele Foltermethoden ausdenken konnte? Heimlich versuchte sie, den Baderaum in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
„Wo bleibt er denn so lange ...?“  
Der Dicke beugte sich etwas nach links, um in die Richtung zu blicken, in die der andere Mann gegangen war. Eliza war zu fest gebunden, um seinem Blick zu folgen. Sie wagte nicht, etwas zu der Abwesenheit des anderen zu sagen. Der Dicke schien langsam ungeduldig zu werden, denn er säuselte für sie unverständlich dahin. Aber seltsam war das schon. Seit etwa zehn Minuten warteten sie nun darauf, dass der andere zurückkam.  
„Verdammt, wo bleibst du so lange?!“, schimpfte er, als der andere in dem Baderaum erschien.  
„Tut mir leid, Boss. Euer Diener ...“, beschwichtigte er.  
„Um den kümmern wir uns später. Jetzt bist erst einmal du dran, meine Liebe.“  
Er nickte. Der andere Mann nahm ein Werkzeug in die Hand. Eliza konnte es an dem metallischen Geräusch erkennen. Als er damit in ihr Blickfeld kam, verlor sie allen Mut.“  
„Also? Lieber erst die Fingernägel oder doch lieber die Zunge?“  
„Die Fingernägel, du Idiot!“, schnauzte sein Boss. „Die Zunge braucht sie, um sich noch artikulieren zu können.  
„Ich weiß nichts, ehrlich nicht!“, heulte sie verzweifelt.  
„Doch nicht mehr so mutig?“, höhnte der Dicke.  
Die Schankwirtin wand sich auf dem Stuhl, doch er ließ sich nicht verrücken. Panisch machte sie Fäuste mit den Händen, sodass sie ihren Fingernägeln nur nicht mit der Zange zu Leibe rücken konnten. Der Bärtige klemmte sich die Zange zwischen rechten Oberarm und Oberkörper und mühte sich damit ab, die Finger ihrer Rechten wieder aufzubiegen. Beim kleinen Finger gelang es ihm nach einen Augenblick.  
Sie wand sich auf dem Stuhl, konnte der Prozedur aber nicht entkommen. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah sie zu, wie sich die Zange langsam ihrem kleinen Finger näherte. Wandte sich ab, als der Nagel von dem Metall gefasst wurde, biss sich auf die Lippen. Tränen rannen ihr in Strömen über die Wangen.  
Ein gekonnter Ruck. Eliza schrie aus Leibeskehle. Der Schmerz, den sie fühlte, war unbeschreiblich. Ein dumpfes Pochen, als hätten sie ihr den halben Finger abgezwickt. Vielleicht war es auch so? Sie wagte nicht, auf ihre rechte Hand zu blicken.  
„Also? Sagst du mir jetzt, was ich wissen will?“  
„Ich ... kech, weiß ... nichts ...“, heulte sie. „E-ehrlich!“  
„Meine Liebe“, konterte er. „Du hast die Wahl. Entweder, du sagst uns alles, was du weißt, oder du verlierst einen weiteren Fingernagel.  
Ihr Peiniger machte sich daran, ihren Ringfinger zu fixieren. Dieses Mal hatte er leichtes Spiel, die Wirtin hatte jede Kraft in ihren Gliedmaßen verloren. Er setzte die Zange an.


	3. Chapter 3

„Also, erzählst du mir nun von deinem tollen Plan?“, fragte Ves angriffslustig.  
„Warum bist du denn so gereizt?“  
„Ich bin gar nicht gereizt!“, konterte sie aufgebracht. „Du hältst mich jetzt schon den ganzen Tag hin, weichst mir aus, oder erfindest irgendwelche Geschichten, um vom Thema abzulenken. Als ob ich was mit einem von den Aubry-Brüdern hätte.“  
Roche verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel.  
„Hör mal, wir haben das doch geklärt“, fing er väterlich an. „Ich muss in meiner Truppe die Disziplin aufrecht erhalten. Das ist eines der Dinge, die du von der Pike auf gelernt hast. Es kamen Gerüchte auf, dass ...“  
„Sag mir endlich, von wem die Gerüchte kommen! Dem dreh‘ ich den Hals um, aber sowas von!“  
„Na na, Ves! Ich hab mich doch dafür entschuldigt. Offensichtlich scheint es sich dabei um ein Missverständnis gehandelt zu haben, und ...“  
„‚Missverständnis‘?!, echote sie. „Hier geht’s wohl eher darum, meine Ehre und meine Stellung innerhalb der Truppe in den Dreck zu ziehen!“  
„Na!“  
„Sei still, wenn du mir nicht sagen willst, wer den Blödsinn erzählt.“  
Der Hauptmann wagte es nicht, zu grinsen. Ves hatte von ganz alleine wieder von ihrem eigentlichen Thema abgelenkt. Überhaupt sprach sie seit den letzten paar Stunden nur von den Gerüchten, die jemand über sie verbreitet hatte. Nachdem Roche ihr die Details erzählt und sie einhellig zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass es sich dabei um Humbug handeln musste, war die adrette Blondine wieder etwas abgekühlt. Aber nur etwas, denn ab und zu war sie so neugierig, wie das häufig bei Frauen der Fall war. Aber er konnte ihr ja schlecht beichten, dass er selber der Übeltäter war, der die falschen Schlüsse gezogen hatte.  
Roche tat, wie ihm geheißen. Sie waren den Rest des Tages marschiert. Seit sie den Frohnheimer Wald verlassen hatten, hatten sie noch einmal eine Rast eingelegt und waren dann in zwei Trupps weitergezogen. Hortensio hatte mit Athur zusammen das Kommando über den anderen Trupp bekommen. Die Dimmehügel zeichneten sich im Osten bereits ab, das Sternenzelt reichte nicht mehr bis auf den Boden herab. Der Hauptmann hatte vor einiger Zeit schon angeordnet, das Tempo zu verringern und den vierten der Späher ausgeschickt, den anderen Trupp zu finden. Er müsste eigentlich längst mit ihnen zurück sein.  
„Also was ist jetzt?“  
„Wie ‚was ist jetzt‘?“  
„Was ist das nun für ein toller Plan, den du dir ausgedacht hast.“  
Er grunzte. Roche hatte sich während ihres Marsches weitere Einzelheiten überlegt, Vorgehensweisen durchgespielt, wieder verworfen, mögliche andere Lösungswege durchdacht, aber ebenfalls für unausführbar empfunden. Er würde diesen Abend wohl nicht mehr umhinkommen, seinem kecken Feldwebel darüber zu berichten.  
„Willst du’s wirklich wissen?“  
Ves sah ihn entnervt von der Seite her an.  
Roche blickte sich einmal um, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht belauscht wurden.  
„Du erinnerst dich doch noch an das, was in Kaer Morhen passiert ist?“  
Die junge Frau verlor alle Farbe im Gesicht.  
„Roche, ich weiß nicht, ob ...“  
Er bedeutete ihr mit einem Fingerzeig, zu schweigen. Sie gehorchte.  
„Früher oder später müsste ich dich sowieso einweihen“, erwiderte er ernst. „Mein Plan ist leider nicht ausführbar für einen allein. Und ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass nicht jeder meiner Freischärler an der Mission wird teilnehmen können.“  
Sie nickte nach einem Augenblick.  
„Und lass mich bitte erst zu Ende erklären, bevor du mich allenthalben unterbrichst.“  
Ves sah gekränkt drein.  
„Ich hab‘ nachgedacht. Unser Hauptproblem ist, dass sich Dijkstra und ich in gewissen Dingen nicht unterscheiden. Er ist Geheimagent, ich bin Geheimagent. In seinem Zustand wird er einen Teufel tun und sich auf die Straße wagen. Viel wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er sich irgendwo verkriecht, wo er sein lädiertes Bein kurieren kann. Ich bedaure sehr, dass Geralt ihn nicht getötet hat, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Jedenfalls, der Dickwanst wird in seinem Bau nicht untätig bleiben. So, wie er einem freien Temerien als Vasallenstaat von Nilfgaard im Weg steht, so stehen wir einem freien Redanien als Vasallenstaat im Weg.“  
„Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, dass er für den ganzen Norden einstehen will ...“  
Roche ging nicht darauf ein.  
„Unser Problem besteht nun darin, dass er das ebenfalls weiß. Und nach uns suchen wird.“  
Er sah ihr an, dass sie etwas anmerken wollte, aber Ves beherrschte sich.  
„Ich will meine Leute keiner unnötigen Gefahr aussetzen. Zu viele wurden schon im Kampf getötet, solche Scharmützel zwischen den Nördlichen Königreichen sind echt ein Unding, wenn du mich fragst. Wir bekriegen uns, während Nilfgaard immer weiter nach Norden marschiert.“  
Sie sah ihn schief an.  
„Wenn wir uns ständig mit unseren Nachbarn herumprügeln müssen weil sie Vereinbarungen nicht einhalten, ist das doch kein Wunder!“, meinte die Blondine.  
Roche nickte.  
„Es ist nun, wie’s ist. Wir müssen eine Lösung für das Problem finden.“   
„Und was ist nun deine Lösung?“  
„Gemach gemach! Eines unserer weiteren Probleme ist, dass Dijkstras Netz von Spionen sehr weitreichend ist. Er hat nicht nur viel mehr Leute in einem viel größeren Gebiet verteilt, als wir. Er hat auch noch viel mehr Mittel, um sein Netz zu speisen. Ein weiterer Nachteil ist, dass wir uns genau in seinem Netz befinden. Nach Süden können wir nicht, da Nilfgaard vor der Haustür steht. Zu weit nach Osten können wir auch nicht, da wir uns zu sehr von Dijkstra entfernen würden, wenn wir ihm beikommen wollen. Weiter nach Norden scheidet aus demselben Grund aus. Weiter nach Westen ist schon aus geografischer Sicht ausgeschlossen, weiter westlich als Novigrad ist nichts mehr.“  
Ves sah mutlos drein.  
„Außerdem bin ich mir über eine Sache noch nicht ganz im klaren.“  
Roche verschränkte theatralisch die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Na spuck’s schon aus!“, forderte Ves nach einer Kunstpause.  
„Philippa Eilhart.“  
„Die Hexe?“  
Er nickte.  
„Soweit ich weiß, hatte Dijkstra sich zuletzt mit ihr in der Wolle, aber die Information kann auch schon längst wieder veraltet sein.“  
„Roche, ich glaub nicht, dass wir es mit einer Hexe aufnehmen können...“  
Die Blondine schien nun allen Kampfeswillen verloren zu haben.  
„Ich auch nicht. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, was meine Truppe zu leisten vermag. Und was ihre Fähigkeiten übersteigt. Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, auf welcher Seite Philippa steht. Gut möglich, dass sie sich aus allem heraus hält. Es kann aber genauso plausibel sein, dass sie nach dem geglückten Attentat auf Radovid wieder mit Dijkstra angebandelt hat. ‚Alte Liebe rostet nicht‘ heißt es immer.“  
„Und was hast du nun konkret vor? Lass mich das bitte nicht immer und immer wieder fragen müssen.“  
Ves klang nicht so, als ob sie den eigentlichen Plan überhaupt noch würde hören wollen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie einen ganzen Tag marschiert und entsprechend körperlich abgekämpft waren, doch Roche konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sie zuletzt so demotiviert erlebt hatte.  
„Wir müssen zuerst unsere eigene Ausgangssituation verbessern. Uns Verbündete suchen.“  
„Tja, den Hexer hast du weggeschickt.“  
„Ich habe dir schon erklärt, dass er uns nicht helfen würde.“  
Roche sah Ves durchdringend an. Sie schien es langsam zu begreifen.  
„Roche, nein! Das ist ein blöder Plan!“  
„Ist es nicht. Ich wüsste sonst niemanden, der uns helfen würde.“  
„Die Elfen? Wieso sollten ausgerechnet die uns helfen? Vor allem dir?“, entgegnete sie.  
Der Hauptmann legte den Kopf schief und sah sie noch mal durchdringend an.  
„Das ist eine ausgesprochen blöde Idee! Hast du vorhin nicht selbst gesagt, dass er nicht eher ruhen wird, bis wir aus dem Weg sind? Realistisch betrachtet, müsste er ja eigentlich nur dich aus dem Weg räumen. Tut mir leid, Roche“, legte sie dar. „Wär’s da denn nicht einfacher, wenn du dich als Köder zur Verfügung stellst, und ...?“  
„Zu riskant! Stell dir einfach vor, dass Dijkstra wie ich denkt. Er wird eine Falle wittern und kein Risiko eingehen. Vermutlich würde er genau das von mir erwarten. Gerade deshalb muss der Angriff aus einer Richtung erfolgen, die er nicht erwartet. In Kaer Morhen waren viele verschiedene Charakter mit verschiedenen Fähigkeiten vereint. Die Hexer, einige Zauberinnen, wir, ... Ich will versuchen, für diese eine Mission ebensolche ... Kampfgefährten zu finden.“  
Ves sah ihn zwiespältig an.  
„Aber du magst doch Anderlinge überhaupt nicht!“, wandte sie ein. „Außerdem ist die Schlacht in Kaer Morhen nur bedingt zu unseren Gunsten ausgegangen, wie du dich sicher erinnerst.“  
Roche schwieg. Sie hatte da einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Er hatte nie einen Hehl gemacht aus seiner Abneigung gegenüber Zwergen, Gnomen und Halblingen. Allen voran hasste er die Elfen. Schon seit er denken konnte, hegte er einen Groll gegen sie, von dem er nicht einmal mehr sagen konnte, woher er rührte, der aber von ihrer kriegerischen Verhaltensweise gegenüber Menschen genährt wurde. Vielleicht mochte sein Hass auch daher kommen, dass sie sich stets als „das bessere Volk“ darstellen, besser in Kunsthandwerk, besser in den Wissenschaften, besser in Architektur, einfach besser in allem. Und dass Menschen nur das zuletzt gekommene Volk seien, das eigentlich keinen Anspruch auf dieses Land habe.  
Der Hauptmann war ein ehrbarer Mann, konnte hier und da mit Anderlingen anderer Art umgehen, lehnte Pogrome gegen die zuerst gekommenen Völker sogar ab. Aber ihm kam die Galle hoch, wenn er nur daran dachte, wie sich manche – für seinen Begriff viel zu viele – Elfen gerierten. Nicht, dass er beabsichtigte, die Scoia’tael um Hilfe zu bitten, wie Ves vermutlich annahm. Nein, er wollte Verbündete ganz anderer Couleur haben. Welche, die unter Umständen auch mit einer Hexe fertig werden würden. Und die sicherlich an bestimmten Informationen interessiert sein würden, zum Beispiel Aufenthaltsorten von gewissen Personen.  
„Wie willst du die Scoia’tael überhaupt überzeugen, dir zu helfen?“, fragte Ves dann auch.  
„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein.“  
Offensichtlich hatte er sie nicht überzeugen können, aber das war Roche egal. Wichtig war nur, dass sie die Befehle ausführte, die er ihr erteilen würde. Dann entschied sich, von welchem Holz die schmucke junge Blondine geschnitzt war. Ob sie bereit war, in die menschlichen Abgründe einzutauchen.  
   
* * *  
   
Hortensio fluchte zum wer weiß wie vielten Male innerhalb kurzer Zeit.  
„Verdammter Scheißdreck, Blöder! Er wird mir den Kopf abreißen.“  
„Jetzt mach mal halblang ...“, meinte Athur.  
„Ich versteh‘ nich‘, wie du so ruhig bleiben kannst.“  
Der Späher verstand es selbst nicht ganz. Innerlich brodelte sein Blut, seit sie sein Ausbleiben bemerkt haben. Er fühlte, wie es abwechselnd kochend heiß und wieder eiskalt zu werden schien.  
„Vielleicht gibt es auch eine ganz einfache Erklärung dafür ...“, fing er hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Die da wäre?“, wollte der Armbrustschütze, der das Kommando über den Trupp hatte, wissen.  
Sie alle, um die dreißig Mann, standen auf einer kleinen Lichtung um einen Findling herum. Einige nutzten die Gelegenheit, sich die Wartezeit mit etwas Proviant zu verkürzen. Manche hatten sich hingesetzt, die Stiefel ausgezogen und massierten nun die schmerzenden Füße. Hortensio stand mit Athur und Victor zusammen etwas abseits. Trotz allem waren Hortensios Flüche deutlich für die anderen zu hören.  
„Junge!“, wandte er sich an den jüngeren Aubry. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass er das Weite gesucht hat?“  
Victor sah unsicher drein. Er war es nicht gewohnt, von seinem Bruder getrennt zu sein. Üblicherweise hatte Leif immer für ihn gesprochen, wenn der Hauptmann oder einer seiner Stellvertreter etwas von den Burschen wollte. Jetzt sah er dem Armbrustschützen scheu ins Gesicht, dann zu Athur, der seinen Blick aufmunternd erwiderte. Dann sah Victor auf seine Füße.  
„Er hat den ganzen Tag vor sich hingefaselt ... Ich dachte mir, er sei wütend ... Ist ja auch irgendwie verständlich ...“, versuchte er, zu entschuldigen. „Ich hab ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Er war eh schon wütend genug auf mich, da wollte ich ihm nicht auch noch zusätzlich auf die Nerven gehen ...“  
„Schon gut, erzähl nur weiter.“  
Victor fasste sich ein Herz.  
„Als wir ein zweites Mal Rast einlegten, schien er hingegen etwas abwesend zu sein. Ich musste ihn dreimal fragen, ob er bei seiner Erkundung etwas Auffälliges wahrgenommen hätte. Nicht, dass er mich absichtlich ignoriert hätte. Es war vielmehr so, als wär‘ er mit seinen Gedanken wo ganz anders ... Murmelte auch nicht mehr vor sich hin. Als ich ihn direkt fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, hat er erst genickt, und dann aber den Kopf geschüttelt.“  
Die drei brüteten vor sich hin bei dem, was der Jüngere der Aubry-Brüder erzählt hatte.  
„Vielleicht gibt es ja auch eine ganz andere Erklärung für sein Verschwinden?“, überlegte Athur laut. „Hier draußen ist es ziemlich abgeschieden. Die einzigen, die sich hierher wagen, dürften Scoia’tael Banden sein. Unsere Späher können es mit deren elfischen Fährtenlesern nicht aufnehmen, so leid mir das tut.“  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er sich von Schlitzohren hat fangen lassen?“, fragte Hortensio zweifelnd.  
„Oder er war dazu gezwungen, in Deckung zu gehen, und versteckt sich noch immer vor ihnen. Das kann man nicht wissen.“  
„Ich würde es aber schon gerne wissen. Und vor allem Roche, der wird mir die Ohren langziehen, wenn ich mit einem Mann weniger komme. Da ist es erst einmal egal, aus welchem Grund er fehlt.“  
Sie schwiegen wieder. Die Sonne streifte im Westen schon den Boden. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würden sie hier in Finsternis herumtapen.  
„Sir?“, fragte jemand.  
Die drei drehten sich um.  
„Auch das noch“, murmelte der Armbrustschütze. „Du kommst sicher mit einer Nachricht vom Hauptmann, oder?“  
Der Mann, der sie angesprochen hatte, war Ende dreißig und ein erfahrener Späher. Er war der vierte, hauptberufliche Kundschafter in ihrer kleinen Truppe von Partisanen. Er nickte.  
„Ich soll euch mitbringen, hat er gemeint. Is‘ vielleicht fünfzehn Minuten weg, wenn man marschiert. Ich hab nur zehn gebraucht.“  
„Ist ja schon gut, wir kommen“, seufzte Hortensio. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Trupp. „MÄNNER!? Der Hauptmann will uns in zehn Minuten bei sich haben, also hurtig, hurtig! Stiefel anziehen, Proviant wegpacken, Ausrüstung schultern und dann ab, wenn ich bitten darf!“  
Kollektives Grummeln schwappte ihm entgegen, aber die Soldaten erhoben sich artig. Keine zwei Minuten später waren sie wieder unterwegs, in die Richtung, in die sie der vierte Späher führte. Athur hatte sich ihrer Nachhut angeschlossen, während Hortensio mit dem Späher des anderen Trupps voranging.  
„Sag mir“, fing Hortensio an, als sie einige hundert Schritt weit gekommen waren. „Ist euch unterwegs irgendwas Auffälliges unter die Augen gekommen?“  
„Nee ...“  
„Niemand aus meinem Trupp, der unerwartet bei euch aufgekreuzt ist?“  
„Nein, wie kommste drauf?“  
Der Armbrustschütze schwieg und ließ die Schultern hängen. Leif schien wohl tatsächlich verloren gegangen zu sein. Und das ausgerechnet unter seinem Kommando. Das war ihm noch nie passiert und er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie Roche darauf reagieren würde.  
Dass es Streit gegeben hatte, darüber war Hortensio sich im Klaren. Er war zwar nicht selbst anwesend, aber von Athur darüber aufgeklärt worden, warum er sich nun über ganze drei Kundschafter in seinem Trupp freuen durfte Von dem Schlag, den Roche dem älteren der Aubry-Brüder versetzt hatte, wusste er auch. Insgeheim mutmaßte er, dass Leifs Verschwinden direkt damit zusammenhing. Aber er wollte sich keinen vorschnellen Schlussfolgerungen hingeben.  
Sie kamen zu einem etwas breiter geratenen Bach, der von den Dimmehügeln herunter kam und den sie erst an einer etwas seichteren Stelle flussabwärts überwinden konnten.  
„Na toll, auch noch nasse Füße zum Abend ...“, murrte jemand hinter ihm.  
„Schnauze, da hinten!! Najden, jetzt, fang du nicht auch noch an, aufsässig zu werden! Ein naseweiser Rebell in meiner Truppe ist bereits einer zu viel!“  
„...’schuldigung“, kam es von dem Gescholtenen.  
Den anderen Männern war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass Leif fehlte. Doch keiner ließ sich etwas anmerken. Von ihnen hatte keiner etwas gewusst, als Hortensio und Athur sie gefragt haben. Oder zumindest hatten sie vorgegeben, nichts zu wissen.  
Der Armbrustschütze brummte.  
„Is‘ was?“, fragte der vierte Späher.  
„Häh?“  
„Du grummelst die ganze Zeit so.“  
„Ach was soll’s“, meinte Hortensio. „Früher oder später kommt es ja eh raus. Leif ist verschwunden.“  
„Oh“, erwiderte der andere, marschierte aber weiter. „Habt ihr nach ihm gesucht?“  
„Hah! Du bist mir vielleicht einer. Wo in dieser Wildnis sollen wir denn nach einem Späher suchen?“  
„Na ja. Hast auch wieder Recht.“  
Sie hatten den kleinen Fluss mittlerweile weit hinter sich gelassen. Der Mann führte sie auf ein Dickicht zu und da konnte Hortensio schon den anderen Trupp hören. Nicht, dass sie sich besonders laut verhielten.  
„Wieso denn immer im dichtesten Unterholz?“, murrte der Armbrustschütze.  
„Kennst ihn doch. Könnten wir uns in einem Felsen verstecken, wär das seine liebste Anlaufstelle.“  
Hortensio ignorierte ihn. Sie durchschritten das Dickicht über einen kurzen Trampelpfad und der Anführer des zweiten Trupps sah sich sofort nach Roche um. Er musste nicht lange suchen, um den Hauptmann etwas abseits sitzend finden. Hortensio trat zu ihm hin.  
„Äh ... Sir?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
Roche schlug umgehend die Augen auf, blinzelte, sah zu ihm hoch. Ächzend kam er auf die Füße und gähnte einmal herzhaft.  
„Hab‘ ich dich geweckt?“  
„Halb so wild. Hortensio“, erwiderte Roche. „Wieso gefällt mir dein Gesichtsausdruck so überhaupt nicht?“  
Der Angesprochene sah auf den Boden und schluckte.  
„Leif ist verschwunden“, murmelte er.  
„Wie bitte?“  
Der Hauptmann war sofort hellwach, sein Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde Blässe angenommen.  
„Ist ihm was passiert?“  
„Wissen wir nicht“, antwortete der Armbrustschütze nach einem kurzen Zögern. „Ehrlich gesagt, wissen wir nur, dass er weg ist.“  
„Habt ihr nicht nach ihm gesucht?“  
„Wie denn?“, konterte Hortensio. „Er ist ein Späher, der weiß, wie man die eigenen Spuren verwischen muss. Wir wussten am Anfang gar nicht mal, dass er nicht mehr da ist. Erst, als er jetzt am Abend nicht zu unserem Treffpunkt kam, und Victor auch nicht sagen konnte, wo er ist, ist es uns überhaupt aufgefallen.“  
„Verdammt, Hortensio!“, brauste Roche auf. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“  
Der Gescholtene spürte, wie ihm jemand eine Hand auf die rechte Schulter legte. Er sah kurz hinter sich. Athur hatte sich mit Victor zu ihnen gesellt. Der Aubry machte ein Gesicht, als wünschte er sich, ganz wo anders zu sein.  
„Sir, ich fürchte, das ist meine Schuld“, piepste er kleinlaut.  
„So?! Und warum zu Henker?“  
Victor sah aus, als würde er am liebsten zurück in das Mauseloch kriechen, aus dem er hervor gekommen war.  
„Hat’s mit dem Streit von heute Vormittag zu tun?“, hakte Roche nach.  
Sein Gegenüber nickte beschämt.  
„N-na ja ...“, stotterte Victor. „Also ... wegen dem Streit ...“  
„Na los, raus mit der Sprache!“, raunzte der Hauptmann ungeduldig.  
„Also ... es ging da um Feldwebel Ves ...“  
Victor schien regelrecht im Boden zu versinken.  
„Und weiter?“  
„... Und e-euch ... und ... na ja ...“  
Roche verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er war doch neugierig geworden.  
„Und dann?“  
Der junge Aubry war mittlerweile puterrot angelaufen.  
„E-es ist wohl so ..., dass ... mein Bruder da etwas ... heikel ist, in der Angelegenheit ...“, druckste er herum.  
Der Hauptmann blinzelte. Und blinzelte noch einmal.  
„Und was genau hat das mit mir zu tun?“  
„Na j-ja ... Sir ... also ...“  
„Na los, raus mit der Sprache, Junge!“, fluchte Hortensio.  
„A-also, wegen Ihnen und Ves ...“, stammelte Victor. „Leif ... ist da wohl ... e-etwas eif-eifersüchtig, Sir.“  
Roche starrte Victor an, Hortensio starrte den Jungen ebenfalls an, während Athur perplex zwischen dem Hauptmann und dem jungen Aubry hin- und hersah.  
„Also geh ich richtig in der Annahme, dass ihr denkt, ich hätte was mit Ves?“, fragte Roche nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.  
„Sir ...“, stammelte Victor. „Ich hab das nur angedeutet, um ... na ja, um Leif zu kränken.“  
Ihr Anführer starrte immer noch.  
„Ich fass‘ es nicht!“, meinte er. „Wegen so einem Unsinn ...!“  
Er ließ die Arme baumeln und verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel.  
„Also erstens hab ich nichts mit Ves, damit das klar ist!“  
Victor starrte auf seine Fußspitzen.  
„Und zweitens, meinst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen arg kindisch ist? Wie lange seid ihr nun in meiner Truppe? Zwei Jahre? Und ihr führt euch immer noch auf wie kleine Kinder.“  
„Ja, Sir“, erwiderte der junge Aubry schuldbewusst. „Es tut mir auch leid ...“  
Roche schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das glaub ich gern“, erwiderte er. „Ändert jetzt aber nichts mehr daran, dass dein Bruder auf und davon zu sein scheint. Also, wo kann er hingegangen sein?“  
Erst im zweiten Moment bemerkte Victor, dass die Frage direkt an ihn gerichtet war.  
„Sir. Das kann ich euch leider auch nicht sagen“, antwortete er. „Außer der Truppe haben wir keinen Anlaufpunkt, Sir. Unsere Familie ...“  
„Schon gut, das ist mir klar. Es hätte ja sein können, dass du doch was weißt.“  
„Na ja, nur das übliche, was vermutlich kein großes Geheimnis ist“, fügte Victor hinzu. „Wenn er tatsächlich das Weite gesucht hat, ist er unter Umständen zurück Richtung Westen. Oxenfurt, da kennt er ein paar Mädchen und ...“  
Roche hob die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„‚Falls er tatsächlich das Weite gesucht hat‘? Wie meinst du das?“  
„Na ja ...“  
Victor sah hilfesuchend zu den anderen beiden. Hortensio und Athur hatten sich bisher komplett rausgehalten.  
„Sir“, erbot sich der Armbrustschütze. „Athur hatte die Vermutung geäußert, dass Leif bei seiner Erkundung auf ein Problem gestoßen sein könnte und dazu gezwungen war, unterzutauchen ... Das weiß man schließlich nicht.“  
Der Hauptmann sah schief drein.  
„Ziemlich gewagte Theorie. Habt ihr dafür einen Anhaltspunkt?“  
Der junge Aubry atmete hörbar aus, da ihm das Hauptinteresse nicht mehr zu gelten schien.  
„Sir. Wir sind hier tief in Scoia’tael Gebiet. Gut möglich, dass sie ihn geschnappt haben.“  
„Hah! Leif mag vieles sein, aber sich von Elfen schnappen lassen, sieht ihm nicht ähnlich“, konterte Roche. „Na, wie dem auch sei. Es lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Egal, wo er sich aufhält, wir haben nicht die Ressourcen, um nach ihm zu suchen. Erstens nicht in dieser Wildnis, da passiert es uns allenfalls, dass uns die Scoia’tael selbst schnappen. Und zweitens haben wir nicht die Zeit, bis nach Oxenfurt zu reiten und seine Mädchen abzuklappern.“  
Roche seufzte hörbar unzufrieden.  
„Also“, fuhr er fort. „Wir werden vorerst hier unser Lager aufschlagen. Athur, du kümmerst dich um die Wachen. Außerdem will ich wissen, was sich im Umkreis von zweihundert Metern um unser Lager tut. Morgen früh erläuter ich euch meinen Plan, also seid ausgeschlafen!“  
Die drei nickten und zogen von dannen. Der Hauptmann sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher.  
   
* * *  
   
Leif Aubry war den ganzen Tag schon unterwegs. Früh in den Morgenstunden waren sie vom Lager der Temerischen Partisanen nordöstlich von Oxenfurt aufgebrauchen und seitdem marschiert. Nur kurz hatten sie einmal in einem Wald nördlich von Frohnheim Rast gemacht. Und danach hatte er sich entschieden.  
Dem jungen Mann taten die Füße weh. Er war den ganzen Tag gelaufen, gestiefelt, marschiert, meist quer durch unwegsames Gelände. Man wollte ja nicht gesehen werden. Und als Späher durfte man sich erst recht nicht sehen lassen. Das war eines der ersten Dinge gewesen, die er damals von Athur gelernt hatte. Auch jetzt tat er alles dafür, unentdeckt zu bleiben.  
Leif bezweifelte, dass sie sein Verschwinden noch nicht bemerkt haben. Nachdem er seine Wut halbwegs überwunden hatte, hatte er das Grübeln begonnen. Er hatte überlegt, wann der beste Zeitpunkt sei, sich abzuseilen. Direkt am frühen Nachmittag hatte er schnell ausgeschlossen. Der Ältere der Aubry-Brüder wusste, dass sie am späten Nachmittag noch einmal eine Rast einlegen würden. Wenn er da schon weg war, war die Gefahr groß, dass sie ihm Leute hinterherschickten. Viel sinnvoller erschien es ihm, erst danach zu verduften. Abends, kurz bevor es dunkel wurde, schickte Roche üblicherweise nur dann Leute aus, wenn es wirklich dringend war oder es sich um eine Mission handelte. Und diesen Umstand wollte sich Leif zu Nutze machen.   
Sein linker Nasenflügel schmerzte noch immer. Es war die Stelle, auf die Roche mit der Faust geschlagen hatte. Leif kamen Wuttränen, wenn er nur daran dachte. Nicht, dass er den Hauptmann gehasst hätte, soweit gingen seine Gefühle nicht. Aber eine gewisse Abneigung hatte er, hatte sich schon seit längerem bei ihm entwickelt. Anfangs war der junge Mann Feuer und Flamme gewesen, für Temerien kämpfen zu dürfen. Aber mit der Zeit waren ihm Zweifel gekommen, ob die Aktionen des Hauptmanns tatsächlich zum Erfolg führen würden.  
Überhaupt war ja sein kleiner Bruder Victor Schuld an allem, wenn er ihn nur nicht die ganze Zeit aufgezogen hätte. Aber Victors Bruder hatte schon länger darüber nachgedacht, die Truppe zu verlassen, sich einen anderen Erwerb zu suchen. Oder einen anderen Dienstherrn, dessen Pläne eher zum Ziel führen würden. Der Streit heute und der Faustschlag ins Gesicht hatten ihn in seiner Entscheidung nur bestärkt. So war Leif nach ihrer zweiten Rast verschwunden.  
„Aua...“, stammelte er.  
Der junge Mann humpelte zu einem morschen Baumstamm, der neben dem Weg lag, setzte sich und zog die Stiefel aus. Er war den ganzen Tag gelatscht, ohne einmal größere Pause zu machen und die Füße entspannen zu können. Nicht einmal an einem Bach hatte er halt gemacht, um seine geschundenen Beinen ins kühle Wasser halten zu können. Er war den ganzen Tag gelaufen. Schon beim Denken daran wurde ihm schlecht.  
„Wenn das vorbei ist, brauch ich ein paar Tage Ruhe ...“, murmelte er. „Ein paar Tage in Marias Bett, und ...“  
Seit er sich abgeseilt hatte, war Leif auf Straßen und Wegen gegangen. So kam er bei Weitem schneller voran und hatte jetzt, kurz nach der Abenddämmerung, die Lichter Oxenfurts vor sich. Trotzdem würde er noch einige Zeit marschieren müssen, um die Stadt zu erreichen. Und es war nicht sicher, ob Maria ihn einlassen würde. Ab und zu zierte sich das Mädchen. Nicht, dass er nicht drauf stehen würde, aber Maria hatte die Angewohnheit, sich immer dann anzustellen, wenn ihm nicht der Sinn danach stand. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht wieder ihre Blutung hatte. Sonst würde sie ihm erst gar nicht das Fenster öffnen und seine Rufe ignorieren.  
„Autsch.“  
Leif nahm das rechte Bein hoch und versuchte, den Fuß so weit wie möglich mit den Händen zu biegen. Es knackte gut hörbar. Danach massierte er Ballen und Ferse mit den Daumen.  
„Die werden mir morgen auch immer noch weh tun ...“  
Mit dem anderen Fuß verfuhr er genauso. Der junge Mann dachte darüber nach, was er von jetzt an tun sollte. Diese Gedanken hatten ihn bereits in der Vergangenheit geplagt, aber er war nie zu einer sinnvollen Lösung gekommen. Zu häufig hatten ihn die Nachteile verunsichert. Gut, er war auf einem Bauernhof groß geworden, wusste, wie man mit Harke und Pflug umging, wann das Getreide auszusäen, wann das Vieh zu versorgen war. Aber dafür fehlte ihm einfach alles, angefangen bei einem eigenen Hof, über Vieh und Getreide bis hin zu einer Frau, die mit ihm den Hof bestellen würde. Nicht, dass Leif sich selbst als Bauer sah, hatte er nie. Hatte er damals schon nicht gewollt, als seine Eltern noch am Leben und er und Victor noch kleine Kinder waren. Der ältere hatte immer gehofft, dass sein jüngerer Bruder irgendwann in des Vaters Fußstapfen treten würde. Der Krieg hatte diesen Wünschen ein Ende bereitet.  
Als Späher war er gut, wie er fand. Die anderen hatten selten etwas auszusetzen daran, wie er die Arbeit machte und welche Ergebnisse er lieferte. Nur anfangs hatte es hier und da den ein oder anderen Hinweis gegeben, wenn Leif sich doch durch ein Geräusch im Dickicht verraten hatte. Nichts, was er dann nicht verbessert hätte. Aber er fragte sich, ob es, außer der Redanischen Armee, noch jemanden gab, der Verwendung für Späher haben würde. Nilfgaard mit Sicherheit, aber das kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Das wäre, als ob er seinen Vater und seine Mutter verraten würde. Von den anderen Königreichen wusste Leif nur, dass in Nord-Aedirn noch so Einiges los war, aber Details waren nie bis an sein Ohr gedrungen. Und noch weiter nördlich?  
Der Ältere der Aubry-Brüder hatte den halben Weg zurück darüber nachgedacht, ob er sich tatsächlich bei den Redaniern melden sollte. Jetzt, so ganz ohne König, war fraglich, wer das Kommando über die Armee hatte. Vermutlich irgendein General, aber das würde nur solange gelten, bis ein neuer König gefunden war. Leif wusste, dass Radovid V. zeit seines Lebens keine eigenen Kinder gezeugt hatte. Um die Thronfolge würde vermutlich ein Kampf unter verschiedenen Fraktionen ausbrechen, machtgierige Adlige, die fadenscheinige Verwandtschaft mit der Königsfamilie als Gründe anführen würden, würden sich mit den ein oder anderen militärischen Befehlshabern in die Wolle kriegen über die Nachfolge. Leif hatte kein gesteigertes Interesse, an den Wirren teilzunehmen.  
„Ach, was mussten wir auch den blöden König umbringen?“, seufzte er verdrießlich und streckte seine Beine von sich.  
Es war stockfinster um ihn herum. Nicht einmal Sterne oder der Mond hellten den Nachthimmel etwas auf. Nur die Lichter in den Häusern von Oxenfurt leuchteten von fern. Der junge Mann griff nach den Stiefeln, zog sie an und raffte sich danach wieder hoch. Er hatte noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde Weg vor sich, es war inzwischen kurz vor Mitternacht und je später es wurde, desto misstrauischer wurden die Wachen an den Zugängen zu der Stadt. Ob sich schon herumgesprochen hatte, dass ihr König tot war?  
„Hoffentlich nicht, hernach haben die noch die Stadt komplett abgeriegelt deswegen.“  
Leif ächzte vernehmlich und machte sich auf den Weg.  
   
* * *  
   
Die Eingangshalle war den Umständen entsprechend geräumig und von einem schweren, hölzernen Kronleuchter erhellt. Es roch nach Ruß und Kerzenwachs. Trotz der dicken Mauern, über die der Turm verfügte, war das Gewitter draußen deutlich zu hören. Hin und wieder donnerte es, aber von den Blitzen, die dem Lärm üblicherweise vorangingen, war nichts zu sehen.  
Sigismund Dijkstra schnaufte wie ein Schwein. Die Tempelwächter hatten ihm, Krüppel, der er war, freundlicherweise einen Stuhl herbei geschafft, auf dem er sich ausruhen konnte. Nicht, dass der Weg hinauf zum höchsten Punkt der Stadt so anstrengend gewesen wäre. Seine Lakaien hatten ihn auf eine Kutsche verfrachtet und hochgefahren, aber die letzten paar Meter hatte er dann doch an Krücken und durch strömenden Regen zurücklegen müssen. Jetzt perlte Regenwasser von seinem Mantel hinab auf den Boden, wo es traurige Pfützen bildete.  
Die Tempelwächter hatten ihm geheißen, hier zu warten, bis Seine Exzellenz Zeit für ihn hatte. Üblicherweise erwartete Dijkstra, dass man ihn sofort und ohne Umschweife zu seinen Gesprächspartnern vorließ. Aber dieses eine Mal war er doch froh drum, dass er warten musste. So konnte er sich von der körperlichen Anstrengung noch etwas erholen und gleichzeitig darüber nachdenken, was er den alten Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart alles wissen lassen wollte. Der Hierarch musste zweifellos erfahren, dass König Radovid V. nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte.  
Sigi Reuven hatte schon vor einigen Wochen erfahren, dass der Hierarch plante, unter den Schwingen des Redanischen Adlers Schutz vor den allzu brennenden Strahlen der Nilfgaarder Sonne zu suchen. Ironie des Schicksals, dass er dem Kult des Ewigen Feuers vorstand und sich jetzt davor fürchtete, sich an der Übermacht aus dem Süden die Finger zu verbrennen. Der Geistliche würde alles andere als erfreut sein, was Dijkstra aber im Grunde egal war.  
Der Kult des Ewigen Feuers war ihm seit jeher suspekt. Der beleibte Mann hegte generell keine großen Sympathien gegenüber den verschiedenen Religionen, doch die Glaubensrichtung, der sie in Novigrad huldigten, und die teilweise auch schon in Oxenfurt praktiziert wurde, hielt er für höchst gefährlich. Zahlreiche Magier, Kräuterkundler und sonst wie unliebsame Personen  waren den tosenden Scheiterhaufen schon zum Opfer gefallen. Viele starben auch während der Folter durch die Hexenjäger und nur selten hatten sich die Leute tatsächlich etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen. Die meisten von ihnen waren Unschuldige, die nur irgendjemandem im Weg standen, der sie dann als Hexe oder Alchemist bezichtigte. Trotzdem hatte Dijkstra um eine Audienz bei Hemmelfart gebeten, sobald es seine Zeit zuließ.  
Jemand riss die Eingangstür auf und er riss den Kopf herum. Nur eine Wache, die mit eingezogenem Kopf ins Warme flüchtete. Das Unwetter schien sogar noch schlimmer geworden zu sein.  
„So ein Sauwetter...“, murmelte der Wächter.  
Er musterte den Gast kurz verwirrt, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und ging seiner Wege. Dijkstra sah ihm nach, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. Seine Gedanken galten dem vergangenen Tag. Von Eliza, der Tavernenwirtin des Sieben Katzen hatte er nichts erfahren, was er nicht eh schon vermutet hatte. Dass Roche mit seinen Mannen das Lager nordöstlich von Oxenfurt fluchtartig verlassen hatte. Reckham, den er zuvor schon hingeschickt hatte, hatte diese Information bestätigt und zudem herausfinden können, dass die Temerier wohl in Richtung Osten davon marschiert sind. Dijkstra konnte sich nun überlegen, ob er die Nadel im Heuhaufen tatsächlich suchen wollte.  
Es knirschte, das Geräusch von Holz, das über Stein geschoben wurde. Er sah auf, versuchte dann umständlich, mit Hilfe der Krücken auf die Beine zu kommen.  
„Eure Exzellenz!“  
Dijkstra verbeugte sich nur so tief als nötig und gab vor, den Oberkörper wegen der Krücken nicht noch tiefer senken zu können.  
„Herr Sigismund Dijkstra?“  
Der Angesprochene erhob sich wieder und nahm den missbilligenden Blick war, mit dem der Hierarch ihn musterte.  
„Vielen Dank, Exzellenz, dass Ihr mir trotz Eurer gering bemessenen Zeit so kurzfristig eine Audienz gewährt“, schleimte Sigi Reuven.  
„Jaja, schon gut. Ich hab tatsächlich nicht viel Zeit, also kommt zum Punkt!“, forderte der Geistliche.  
Er schlurfte auf Dijkstra zu und dieser seufzte innerlich. Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart war doppelt so breit, wie er selber, trug eine scharlachrote Casula, die leicht schimmerte und deren Farbe und Glanz Dijkstra ein wenig an den Wappenrock erinnerte, mit dem Radovid zuletzt immer herumstolziert war. Darüber trug der alternde Hemmelfart eine schwergliedrige Amtskette, die vorne von einem geschliffenen Rubin geziert wurde. In der fleischigen rechten Hand hielt er einen schlichten Goldkelch. Reuven wollte sein Hinterteil darauf verwetten, dass es sich um Massivgold handelte, sowohl bei der Kette, als auch dem Kelch. Und dass es sich bei dem Edelmetal und dem Juwel um illegal erlangtes Material handelte. Hexen, Alchemisten und Kräuterkundler horteten häufig wertvolle Gegenstände.  
Dijkstra bemerkte, dass der Hierarch ihn mit Abneigung musterte. Hinter ihm kamen einige Tempelwachen hinzu, die ihm einen gepolsterten Eichenstuhl herbei schleppten, der eher wie eine sehr kurze Bank wirkte. Er ließ sich darauf fallen und bedeutete seinem Gast, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.  
„Also? Laut meinen Leuten behauptet Ihr, irgendwer Wichtiges zu sein. Aber ich kenne Euch nicht. Also mit wem beim Ewigen Feuer hab ich es zu tun und womit beabsichtigt Ihr, meine kostbare Zeit zu vergeuden?“, fragte Hemmelfart.  
„Eure Exzellenz! Meinen Namen kennt Ihr bereits. Ich war seinerzeit Chef des Redanischen Geheimdienstes unter König Wisimir, bevor mich gewisse Umstände dazu zwangen, einer anderen Tätigkeit nachzugehen“, lamentierte Dijkstra. „Ich sehe mich gezwungen, Euch von Vorgängen in Kenntnis zu setzen, die allerhöchste Wichtigkeit für das Wohl von Novigrad und insbesondere den Kult des Ewigen Feuers haben.“  
Der Hierarch zog mit genervtem Gesicht die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Mir wurde zugetragen“, fuhr Reuven ungerührt fort. „Dass seine königliche Hoheit, König Radovid V. von Redanien, einem Attentat zum Opfer gefallen ist.“  
Hemmelfart ließ den Kelch fallen, dessen dunkelroter Inhalt sich in die Regenwasserpfützen ergoss.  
„Was habt Ihr da gesagt?“, hauchte er.  
Schweißperlen traten ihm auf die Stirn. Dijkstra verbeugte sich wieder leicht, um Ehrerbietung zu heucheln.  
„König Radovid, der Herrscher von Redanien, ist Opfer eines Mordkomplotts geworden, Eure Exzellenz.“  
Hierarch Hemmelfart versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen, knickte mit dem rechten Fußgelenk um und rutschte ungelenk von seinem Stuhl auf den Boden. Er kam auf dem Bauch zum Liegen, mitten in der Pfütze, die sich aus Dijkstras Regenwasser und dem teuren Wein aus dem Kelch gebildet hatte. Er ruderte wild mit den Armen und fluchte saftig, was die Tempelwachen auf den Plan rief. Sie sahen das Malheur ihres Herrn, starrten den Besucher wütend an, obwohl sich dieser während der ganzen Szene nicht gerührt hatte und machten sich dann daran, Hemmelfart wieder auf den Stuhl zu helfen.   
Der Hierarch schnaufte wie eine ganze Schweineherde, die man einen Berg hinauf getrieben hatte. Schweiß troff ihm von der Stirn auf seine Casula, die vieles von der Wasserweinpfütze aufgesogen hatte. Der nasse Fleck war deutlich zu sehen, doch Hemmelfart schien dies zu entgehen. Er keuchte mehrmals und versuchte, sich mit der Hand Luft zuzufächeln, während seine Wachen wieder ihren Arbeiten nachgingen.  
Dijkstra seinerseits hielt es für ratsam, den Kopf gesenkt zu halten und erst wieder zu sprechen, wenn man ihn dazu aufforderte. So komisch der Vorgang mit dem Hierarchen auf dem Boden auch war, so vorsichtig musste er sein, sich seine Belustigung anmerken zu lassen. Hemmelfart hustete mehrmals, keuchte noch einmal herzhaft und schien sich dann soweit beruhigt zu haben, dass er das Gespräch fortsetzen konnte.  
„Ich warne Euch“, keuchte seine Exzellenz. „Wenn Ihr Euch einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt!“  
Sein Gesprächspartner senkte den Kopf noch etwas tiefer.  
„Das würde ich mir nie erlauben, Eure Exzellenz“, versicherte er schnell.  
Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart schnaubte.  
„Also erzählt! Woher habt Ihr die Information?“  
„Eure Exzellenz! In meinen Kreisen gibt es ein Sprichwort. ‚Einmal Spion, immer Spion‘. Man hört nie ganz auf, ein Agent zu sein. Es war schwer, an die Informationen zu kommen, und ...“  
„Weniger Gefasel, mehr Fakten, wenn ich bitten darf!“  
‚Wie du meinst‘, dachte sich Dijkstra.  
„Laut meinen Informationen verübte eine Gruppe Temerischer Widerstandskämpfer die Bluttat auf den geschätzten König.“  
Hemmelfart bekam erneut einen Hustenanfall.  
„Die Hunde!“, keuchte er erschöpft. „Weiß man, wie sie’s angestellt haben?“  
„Leider nein, Eure Exzellenz. Nur, dass sich das Attentat vergangene Nacht zugetragen hat. Am diesseitigen Ende der St.-Georgs-Brücke.“  
„Um Himmels willen. Warum hat das keiner gemerkt?“, fluchte der Geistliche.  
Durch sein Geschrei wurden wieder die Wachen angelockt.  
„Justus! Wie kann es sein, dass direkt vor unserer Nase ein Attentat auf Radovid verübt wird und wir es nicht merken?“  
„Eure Exzellenz?“  
„Ja! Schau mich nicht so entgeistert an. Beweg deinen Hintern und klär‘ die Sache auf, aber ein bisschen plötzlich!“, schrie Hemmelfart.  
Der Gescholtene wollte etwas erwidern, entschied sich aber bei dem tödlichen Blick seines Meisters dagegen. Mit hängenden Schultern zog er davon. Dijkstra schluckte. Innerlich fragte er sich, warum der Hierarch immer noch das Oberhaupt des Kultes des Ewigen Feuers war. Wer seine Leute so planlos herumkommandierte, konnte sich seiner Meinung nach nicht lange an der Spitze halten. Trotzdem war es Cyrus gelungen. Schnell hatte Reuven einen anderen Entschluss gefasst.  
„Eure Exzellenz, mit Verlaub!“, sagte er leise.  
„Ja?“, schnauzte Hemmelfart ihn an.  
„Bitte verzeiht meine Forschheit und seid versichert, dass mir Euer Wohlergehen zu dieser schweren Stunde am Wichtigsten ist“, log Dijkstra. „Leider liegen mir keine Informationen zum Aufenthaltsort der Täter vor. Ich äußere den Verdacht, dass sich seine Exzellenz ebenfalls in großer Gefahr befinden.“  
Der Hierarch wurde blass.  
„Aber wieso?“  
„Sie sehen in seiner Exzellenz als Oberhaupt des Kultes des Ewigen Feuers eine Bedrohung, und ...“  
„RUPERT!!“, dröhnte Hemmelfart.  
‚Er ist schwierig zu lenken‘, dachte Dijkstra.  
Der Gerufene kam nicht und der Geistliche fluchte obszön.  
„Aber Eure Exzellenz!“  
Cyrus‘ Gesprächspartner neigte erneut demutsvoll das Haupt. Der Dickwanst, der ihn zu dieser späten Stunde aufgesucht hatte, war ihm nicht ganz geheuer. Hemmelfart wollte dessen Informationen durch seine eigenen Leute bestätigt wissen, ehe er ihm mehr Zeit widmete, als er verdiente. Er kämpfte sich auf seine umfangreichen Beine.  
„Ich lasse nach Euch rufen, sollte ich Eure Dienste erneut benötigen. Jetzt hinfort mit Euch!“, raunte er Dijkstra an.  
Letzterer sah perplex drein. Hatte der Hierarch ihn gerade eben tatsächlich hinaus gebeten? Nachdem er ihm solche lebenswichtigen, wenngleich falschen, Informationen hatte zukommen lassen? Der Geistliche warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und erst da merkte Dijkstra, dass seine Anwesenheit tatsächlich nicht mehr erwünscht war.  
   
* * *  
   
„Also hört zu!“, begann Roche.  
Ves, Hortensio und Athur saßen um ihn herum auf dem Boden, während der Hauptmann selbst auf einem großen Stein Platz genommen hatte. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah sie alle der Reihe nach an. Sie hatten sich etwa hundert Meter vom Lager entfernt und der Chef der Späher hatte sich vergewissert, dass sich keiner seiner Leute in unmittelbarer Nähe befand.  
„Ves kennt den Plan bereits im Groben. Trotzdem bitte ich darum, dass ihr mich möglichst nicht unterbrecht. Also“, fuhr er fort. „Um unser Ziel, ein freies Temerien unter der Nilfgaarder Sonne zu erreichen, müssen wir Dijkstra ausschalten.“  
Schweigend sahen sie ihn an. Anscheinend hatten die beiden Männer schon geahnt, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde.  
„Er wird zweifellos damit rechnen, dass wir ein Attentat auf ihn verüben. Oder versuchen werden, ihn anderweitig zur Strecke zu bringen.“  
Hortensio nickte leicht.  
„Genau das werden wir nicht machen.“  
Der Armbrustschütze zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Wir werden ihm nicht auf den Leim gehen, weshalb ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, mir Hilfe bei ... ungewöhnlichen Verbündeten zu suchen.“  
Roche sah den Männern an, dass sie geradezu vor Fragen platzten. Er verzichtete darauf, sie schmoren zu lassen.  
„Derzeit sind einige unserer Leute in mehreren kleinen Trupps auf Erkundung in der Umgebung. Ich habe ihnen aufgetragen, nach Anzeichen von Scoia’tael Tätigkeit zu suchen.“  
Ves verdrehte die Augen.  
„Scoia’tael, Sir?“, fragte Hortensio ungläubig. „Die Eichhörnchen?“  
Athur sah genauso argwöhnisch drein.  
„Ja. Schaut mich nicht so an. Dijkstra hat zahllose Männer in seinem Spionagenetzwerk, verglichen dazu sind wir nur eine Handvoll Partisanen. Wir fahren unsere Erfolge im Guerillakampf ein, während er es sich leisten kann, eine verschiedene Anzahl von Listen und Tricks gegen seine Feinde einzusetzen und sie so zu überrumpeln. Wir müssen uns also danach richten, um ihm nicht auf den Leim zu gehen. Ich habe mit Ves gestern schon besprochen, dass es nichts bringt, wenn ich mich ihm als Köder stelle. Er wird die Finte wittern. Womit er nicht rechnet, ist, dass ich, wir, uns Eichhörnchen als Verbündete suchen.“  
„Aber Sir ...“  
Hortensio brach wieder ab. Er schien sich nicht sicher, welche seiner Bedenken er zuerst vortragen sollte.  
„Ich weiß. Ves hat genau das Gleiche gestern schon gesagt“, erklärte Roche entschuldigend. „Ich hab‘ nie einen Hehl aus meiner Abneigung gemacht ...“  
„Deinem Hass meintest du wohl eher ...“, murmelte der Armbrustschütze in seinen Bart.  
Der Hauptmann überging es.  
„Es würde mich wundern, wenn Dijkstra darüber nicht Bescheid weiß. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er nicht damit rechnet, dass plötzlich Elfen oder Zwerge bei ihm auf der Matte stehen und ihm ans Leder ... oder den Speckwanst, wollen.“  
„Warum sollten uns, dir, ausgerechnet die Eichhörnchen helfen?“, warf Athur ein.  
„Weil ich sie dafür bezahlen werde.“  
„Hah!“, meinte nun auch Ves. „Wie willst du sie bezahlen? Roche, wir waren nie besonders flüssig, das weißt du. Die wenigen Kronen, die wir haben, benötigen wir selber, für Ausrüstung, um für Informationen bezahlen zu können. Und die Scoia’tael, wenn du dich ihnen vorstellst, werden sich auch fragen, wie dein Gemütswandel zustande kommt.“  
„Mag sein“, erwiderte er. „Fakt ist, dass ich mich ihnen nicht zwingend vorzustellen brauche. Jedenfalls nicht mit meinem echten Namen oder was sonst noch darauf schließen lässt, dass ich Vernon Roche bin. Ves, du musst endlich anfangen, mehr wie ein Spion zu denken. Von den Leuten, die ich bereits ausgeschickt habe, trägt derzeit keiner die Temerischen Farben. Wenn die Scoia’tael sie aufstöbern, wird es für sie auch nicht auf Anhieb erkennbar sein, was für Leute das sind.“  
„Hoffen wir nur, dass unsere sie zuerst aufstöbern ... Anders herum kann das böse ausgehen. Temerische Farben oder nicht, die machen nach wie vor kurzen Prozess mit Menschen. Das weißt du!“, schalt die Blondine.  
„Nicht alle.“  
„Jetzt mal angenommen“, schaltete sich Athur ein. „Wir können den Kontakt zu den Scoia’tael herstellen, und sie stimmen tatsächlich einem Treffen zu. Roche, wie stellst du dir denn vor, dass ihre Hilfe aussieht? Dass sie für uns geradewegs nach Novigrad marschieren, oder wohin immer Dijkstra sich jetzt aufhält, und sie ihn wegmeucheln?“  
„Nein. Von den Eichhörnchen will ich nur Informationen haben.“  
Seine drei Mitstreiter sahen sich verwundert an.  
„Aber hast du nicht eben gesagt, dass du dir Verbündete suchen willst, mit denen keiner rechnet?“, hakte Ves nach.  
„Habe ich. Von den Eichhörnchen will ich nur Informationen. Für die kann ich mit meinem privaten Vorrat an Notkronen bezahlen, wenn ihr so wollt.“  
„Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr. Also die Elfen sollen uns Informationen liefern. Über was denn genau?“, fragte Hortensio.  
„Wie man gewisse andere Elfen kontaktiert ...“  
Der Armbrustschütze und auch Athur sahen nicht so aus, als verstünden sie, worauf er hinaus wollte. Nur bei Ves schien es endlich Klick zu machen.  
„Nein, Roche! Das kannst du nicht!“, warf sie ein.  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Hast du denn vergessen, was in Kaer Morhen los war?“  
„Hab ich nicht.“  
„Wie kommst du dann ausgerechnet auf die Idee, die um Hilfe zu bitten. Geschweige denn, sie als Verbündete zu wollen.“  
„Ich versteh nicht ...“, meldete sich der Späher. „Von wem redet ihr denn jetzt schon wieder?“  
Ves sah den Hauptmann frustriert an.  
„Er will anscheinend die Aen Elle um Hilfe bitten“, erklärte sie dann aufopferungsvoll.  
Athur sah zwischen der jungen Frau und Roche hin und her, die ihn aber beide zu ignorieren schienen.  
„Waren das nicht die aus der anderen Welt?“, vergewisserte er sich.  
„Die Wilde Jagd ...“  
Schweigen legte sich über die Gruppe.  
„Roche, das ist und bleibt eine blöde Idee!“, wiederholte die Blondine nach fünf Minuten der Stille. Sie stand auf.  
„Ich hab dir nicht gestattet, zu gehen!“  
Es klang wie eine Drohung. Ves sah ihren Hauptmann frustriert an, weigerte sich aber, sich wieder auf den Boden zu setzen. Nachdem sie Roche einen tödlichen Blick zugeworfen hatte, starrte sie in die Baumwipfel über sich, in denen Vögel fröhlich zwitscherten.  
„Ich versteh das immer noch nicht so ganz. Wie willst du die denn in unsere Welt holen?“, fragte Hortensio. „Mal außer acht gelassen, dass sie uns vielleicht sowieso gar nicht helfen werden.“  
„Das ist einer jener Aspekte meines Plans, den ich mithilfe der Eichhörnchen herauszufinden gedenke.“  
„Roche“, schaltete sich auch der Armbrustschütze ein. „Wir sind alle keine Magier. Und ich bezweifle, dass die Elfen oder Zwerge der Scoia’tael groß magisch begabt sind. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich Ves‘ Meinung bin. Wie soll das denn klappen? Ohne Hexe oder Zauberer?“  
„Wie schon gesagt, das müssen wir in Erfahrung bringen. Möglicherweise haben die Eichhörnchen auch Kontakte ...“  
„Ach, unsere Eigenen willst du wohl nicht anzapfen? Merigold zum Beispiel? Die schuldet dir doch bestimmt noch irgendwas“, fragte die Blondine.  
„Ves, hör endlich auf, dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen. Du weißt selber, dass ich Triss schlecht fragen kann. Ich beabsichtige, niemanden in die Sache zu involvieren, der auf Kaer Morhen dabei war“, erwiderte Roche.  
„Ach, deshalb wolltest du Geralt aus dem Weg haben?“  
Hortensio und Athur hatten scheinbar beschlossen, lediglich physisch anwesend zu sein. Unsicher sahen sie zwischen der blonden Feldwebel und dem Hauptmann hin und her, zwischen denen sich gerade ein Streit anzubahnen drohte. Weder der Armbrustschütze, noch der Späher waren glücklich über das, was Roche da plante, aber sie hatten schon sehr früh gelernt, wann es wichtig war, die Klappe zu halten. Um ihn nicht zu reizen, wie es Ves gerade tat.  
„Ves! Meine Geduld ist langsam an einem Ende. Was konkret passt dir nicht?“, fragte der Anführer der Partisanen rundheraus.  
Sie sah ihn wütend an.  
„Ich dachte, das wär bereits klar. Dass du die Eichhörnchen um Hilfe bitten willst, damit kann ich mich ja noch anfreunden. Aber ich verstehe nicht, und ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich damit auch für Hortensio und Athur spreche, warum du unbedingt die Elfen der Wilden Jagd mit hineinziehen willst. Roche! Denk doch mal darüber nach! Von allem, was wir wissen, ist es gerade ihr Ziel, in unsere Welt zu kommen. Du warst bei der Besprechung auf Kaer Morhen selbst dabei. Es gibt Möglichkeiten für sie, tatsächlich durch ... Portale zu springen. Aber du weißt doch selber so gut wie ich, dass sie eigentlich hinter Ciri her sind, weil sie’s selber nicht in großem Stil umsetzen können.“  
Roche nickte bedächtig, ohne sie zu unterbrechen.  
„Roche! Jetzt schau nicht so! Willst du dich wirklich mit denen anlegen?“  
Der Hauptmann ließ die verschränkten Arme sinken.  
„Ich habe nicht vor, dauerhaft ein Bündnis mit ihnen einzugehen. Auch steht mir nicht der Sinn danach, mich mit ihrem Anführer einzulassen. Was ich suche, sind Verbündete, die Portale zielgerichtet öffnen können. Soweit ich es verstanden habe, gibt es da bei der Wilden Jagd durchaus den ein oder anderen Vertreter ... Navigatoren war, glaub ich, die Bezeichnung, die Geralt verwendet hatte.“  
„Das ist doch absurd!“, konterte Ves.  
„Eigentlich ist es gar keine so schlechte Idee“, merkte Hortensio an, der der Diskussion gespannt gelauscht hatte.  
„Also das mit den Portalen“, fügte er schnell hinzu. „Es öffnet sich ein Portal in Dijkstras Zimmer, womit er nicht rechnet, ein Meuchelmörder kommt hindurch und bringt ihn zu Strecke ...“  
„Jetzt hilf du ihm nicht auch noch!“, schimpfte die Blondine los. „Ehrlich, Hortensio, von dir hätte ich mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein erwartet! Man kann nicht einfach eine Horde von Elfen in unsere Welt holen, die uns sowieso alle am liebsten umbringen würden.“  
„Niemand redet von einer Horde!“, schalt Roche.  
„Allerdings wäre das mit einem Zauberer auch machbar“, erwähnte der Späher kleinlaut.  
Der Hauptmann seufzte vernehmlich und stand auf.  
„Ihr habt euch scheinbar alle gegen mich verschworen“, meinte er verdrießlich.  
„Ich finde deine Idee nicht per se dumm. Nur ...“  
„‚Nur‘?!“, fragte Roche streng.  
„Das mit den Elfen ... der Wilden Jagd, halte ich auch nicht für gut. Sollten wir es nicht vielleicht doch vorher bei einer Magierin oder einem Zauberer versuchen?“, fragte Hortensio.  
„Ich würde mich nicht drauf verlassen, dass einer von denen zustimmt. Ich bezweifle, dass es sich schon groß herumgesprochen hat, dass Radovid das Zeitliche gesegnet hat. Und für das, was wir vorhaben, bräuchten wir jemanden, der jahrelange, jahrzehntelange, Erfahrung in den magischen Künsten hat. Und die, auf die das zutrifft und die sich noch auf die Straße trauen, kann man an einer Hand abzählen“, entgegnete Roche aufgebracht. „Zum Teufel mit euch! Während wir hier diskutieren, greift Dijkstra vermutlich schon nach der Macht in Redanien. Er wird zweifellos nicht auf seinen vier Buchstaben sitzen und Däumchen drehen, so wie’s bei uns grad der Fall ist! Im Übrigen bin ich für konstruktive Gegenvorschläge jederzeit offen.“  
Niemand sagte etwas. Ves starrte den Hauptmann nur weiterhin an, während er selber abwechselnd Hortensio und Athur fixierte. Letzterer machte ein Gesicht, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. Der Armbrustschütze erwiderte Roches Blick ausdruckslos.  
„Scheinbar hat niemand einen Alternativvorschlag zu bieten, der keinen Zauberer involviert“, schloss er. „Gut, das wär’s dann für’s Erste. Athur, kümmer dich darum, dass die Gegend weiterhin ausgekundschaftet wird. Wir sind hier zwar sehr abgelegen, trotzdem möchte ich mich auf ungebetene Gäste vorbereiten können. Hortensio, du sorgst dafür, dass das Lager ordentlich bleibt und dass die anderen Beschäftigung haben.“  
Die beiden Männer standen auf und wandten sich zum Gehen. Die Blondine wollte sich ebenfalls entfernen.  
„Ves!“  
Sie verharrte auf der Stelle, folgte Athurs Rücken mit ihrem Blick. Als die beiden weg waren, spürte sie einen starken Griff an ihrem rechten Oberarm und einen Ruck, der sie herumriss.  
„Was zur Hölle ist eigentlich in dich gefahren?!“, herrschte Roche an.  
Sie versuchte, sich von ihm loszumachen. Nicht nur, weil sein fester Griff sie schmerzte, sondern weil es ihr auch unangenehm war, sein wütendes Gesicht so direkt vor sich zu sehen. Zwecklos. Offenbar hatte sich der Hauptmann nur mit Mühe beherrschen können, um sie vor den anderen beiden nicht anzuschreien.  
„Ich weiß ja, dass du ab und zu deine Phasen hast“, tadelte er weiter. „Auch dann, wenn sie nicht körperlicher Natur sind. Aber was zur Hölle sollte das gerade eben?“  
„Was sollte was?“, fragte sie rüde. „Wir waren in kleiner Runde, und ...“  
„Du hast meinen Führungsanspruch offen in Frage gestellt! Verflucht, Ves! Was sollen sich Hortensio und Athur denken?“  
Im Baum über ihnen stob eine Schar Vögel auf und huschte davon.  
„Dein Plan ist blöd!“, entgegnete sie.  
„Das sagtest du schon. Mehrmals! Hast du sonst kein Argument vorzubringen?“, schnauzte er.  
„Ich werd‘ das Gefühl nicht los, dass du unsere Freunde hintergehen willst“, antwortete sie.  
Der Hauptmann ließ endlich ihren Oberarm los und trat einen halben Schritt zurück. Forsch musterte er sie.  
„Roche, ich bin nicht dumm, und das weißt du! Mal angenommen, wir schaffen es, mit der Wilden Jagd Kontakt aufzunehmen. Die werden wir auch bezahlen müssen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du für die auch sowas wie eine Kronenreserve hast. Geschweige denn, dass die sich damit abspeisen lassen ...“  
„Und du glaubst, dass ich Geralt und Ciri verpfeife?“  
Ves sah ihn lange an, bevor sie etwas antwortete.  
„So wirkt es jedenfalls auf mich“, meinte sie leise.  
Der Hauptmann der Temerischen Freischärler verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf schief. Das freie Ende seines schwarzen Chaperons schwang fröhlich neben seinem Ohr.  
„Ich beabsichtige nicht, die beiden ans Messer zu liefern“, versicherte er.  
Sie sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Aber mit was willst du sie dann bezahlen?“  
„Das lass meine Sorge sein“, mahnte er.  
Die Blondine sah nicht glücklich aus.  
„Roche, ich dachte, wir wären ein Kollektiv, und ...“  
„Ves, hör mir zu!“, appellierte Roche. „Ja, wir sind alle eine Einheit. Aber als Führungsperson muss man mehr Verantwortung übernehmen, als alle anderen zusammen. Das bedeutet auch, alle anderen möglichst aus dem Ärger heraus zu halten, was bei unserer Truppe natürlich nicht immer funktioniert. Glaub mir, es ist besser für dich, für euch alle, wenn ihr nicht jedes Detail kennt. Schon zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit.“  
„Ah ja.“  
Es klang wenig überzeugt.  
„Hast du mir nicht auch in der Vergangenheit vertraut?“  
„Ja. Aber unsere bisherigen Unternehmungen waren nie so waghalsig. Roche, denkt nur daran, wenn etwas schief geht ... Oder die nicht mit sich verhandeln lassen wollen.“  
„Ich lass es darauf ankommen. Denk nicht, ich mache mir keine Gedanken um eine Alternative. Aber von dem, was mir eingefallen ist, verspreche ich mir von der Wilden Jagd noch die größten Erfolgsaussichten.“  
„Ist das wirklich so?“, fragte sie zögerlich.  
Roche nickte.  
„Mich würde es ehrlich gesagt nicht wundern, wenn Dijkstra schon Redaniens Heft an sich gerissen hat. Das macht es für uns nur umso schwieriger, weil er dann nicht nur auf sein Spionagenetzwerk vertrauen kann, sondern auch noch die Armee um sich hat. Ves, unsere kleine Truppe von Partisanen kann es nicht mit der kompletten Redanischen Armee aufnehmen.“  
„Das sagtest du schon.“  
„Und wie oft muss ich es noch wiederholen, bis auch du es akzeptierst?“, fragte er.  
Der Hauptmann legte ihr versöhnlich seine Rechte auf die Schulter.  
„Gibst du dich vorerst zufrieden und erklärst dich einverstanden, Missionen auszuführen, wenn ich sie dir auftrage?“  
Ves nickte zerknirscht.


	4. Chapter 4

Najden saß seit dem halben Vormittag im Gestrüpp. Sie waren noch vor Sonnenaufgang von Roche in die Wildnis geschickt worden, um Spuren von Eichhörnchenaktivität zu finden. Der Hauptmann schien den richtigen Riecher gehabt zu haben, denn es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da waren sie auf eine Fährte gestoßen. Kleine, aber tiefe Fußabdrücke, die noch relativ frisch aussahen. Entweder ein schwer beladenes Kind, oder ein Zwerg, der eine Rüstung trug. Die Spuren der Elfen, die den Zwerg begleiteten, waren kaum zu erahnen. Najden und seine beiden Komplizen waren sich einig gewesen, dass es sich hier draußen, am Ende der Welt, nicht um ein Kind handeln konnte. Das wäre einfach viel zu absurd gewesen.  
Sie hatten ihn losgeschickt, einen der anderen Trupps zu informieren, und gemeinsam hatten sie sich einen Plan überlegt, wie sie vorgehen wollten. Sie waren insgesamt neun Leute, bis auf Najden alle mit jahrelanger Kampferfahrung. Zudem wussten sie, wie man mit den Socia’tael Banden, die es heutzutage noch gab, fertig wurde. Die Eichhörnchen formierten sich nicht mehr in den so genannten Kommandos, wie sie es früher, während des Nilfgaard-Krieges, gerne getan hatten. Heutzutage waren die Banden nicht größer als zehn Leute. Warum sie sich ausgerechnet hier draußen aufhielten, fernab jeder Zivilisation, war Najden ein Rätsel.  
Sie lagen auf der Lauer im Unterholz und hatten das Lager der Eichhörnchen etwa zwanzig Meter vor sich. Dort stand eine ausladende Eiche, von dem sie ausgingen, dass mindestens zwei Elfen darauf saßen und Ausschau hielten.   
Der junge Mann mit den hellbraunen Locken verwünschte die Scoia’tael nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. Von ihrer Position aus hatten sie keine Möglichkeit, das Lager zu stürmen. Die Eichhörnchen würden sie erspäht haben, noch bevor sie die halbe Strecke zurückgelegt hatten. Deshalb hatten sie einen ihrer Leute zurückgeschickt, um den Hauptmann über die verzwickte Situation aufzuklären. Najden hoffte, dass er bald mit einer Anweisung von Roche, oder noch besser, Verstärkung, zurückkommen würde.  
Neben ihm raschelte es.  
„Psst. Die Elfen können kilometerweit hören“, hauchte er.  
„Sei nicht albern“, meinte Victor Aubry, der neben ihn gekrochen war. „Irgendwas Neues?“  
„Victor, was machst du hier?“  
„Na was wohl. Roche hat uns geschickt, um euch aus der Scheiße zu holen.“  
Der Blondschopf betrachtete den Eichenbaum interessiert.  
„Also was jetzt?“  
„Komm mit, nicht hier.“  
Sie krochen rückwärts, so gut es ihnen möglich war. Trotzdem gelang es Najden nicht, dabei besonders leise zu sein.  
„Jetzt wissen sie auf jeden Fall, dass wir hier sind“, flüsterte Victor, als sie sich einige Meter entfernt hatten.  
„Sei still“, fauchte Najden.  
Der junge Aubry führte ihn zu dem Trupp Freischärler, der sich mittlerweile verdreifacht zu haben schien.  
„Gleich so viele?“  
„Ja. Für die Art der Ausführung benötigen wir so viele, junger Najden.“  
Vor ihm stand ein Herr mittleren Alters, glattrasiert und mit kurzer, dunkler Stoppelfrisur, von der sich Najden nicht sicher war, ob sie die beginnende Glatze verdecken oder preisgeben sollte. Erst beim zweiten Mal Hinsehen bemerkte er, dass es Roche war, der seine Temerische Uniform abgelegt hatte, und dafür nun ein schmuckloses braunes Wams, schwarze Hosen und schwarze Stiefel trug. Auch den schwarzen Chaperon, den er sonst immer trug, hatte er für diese Mission abgelegt.  
„Hauptmann!“  
„Sshhht, nicht so laut!“  
Wenigstens Ves und Hortensio erkannte er sofort. Najden gesellte sich zu ihnen, um der Missionsbesprechung zu lauschen. Roche hockte sich mit einem Zweig hin und fing an, etwas auf den Waldboden zu skizzieren.  
„Das hier ist das Lager der Eichhörnchen. Eine Eiche, das heißt, dass mindestens einer ihrer Elfen drauf sitzt und die Umgebung im Auge behält.“  
Najden nickte für sich.  
„Unser Vorteil besteht darin“, fuhr Roche fort. „Dass wir ihnen zahlenmäßig weit überlegen sind. Najden, hat sich daran etwas die vergangene Stunde geändert?“  
Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Gut. Wir werden sie von drei Seiten einkesseln. Ihr Späher auf dem Baum, zweifellos ein Bogenschütze, ist unsere größte Sorge. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass keiner verfrüht vorstürmt. Wir müssen ihnen die Fluchtwege abschneiden, bevor sie uns zu Gesicht bekommen.“  
Die Freischärler sahen aufmerksam auf die Skizze auf dem Waldboden.  
„Hier, hier und hier. Athur, kannst du noch wie eine Eule rufen?“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
„Gut, das wird das Zeichen zum Angriff sein. Sieghard, du schaltest den Bogenschützen auf dem Baum aus. Ein Pfeil in die Schulter sollte genügen.“  
„Aye, Sir! Ich kann ihn auch gleich umbringen, Sir!“  
„Nein!“, widersprach Roche. „Damit wir uns alle klar verstehen, keiner der Scoia’tael wird getötet. Auch nicht ernsthaft verletzt, sodass er an seinen Verblutungen stirbt.“  
„Ist die Kampftruppe deshalb so groß, Sir?“, fragte Najden schüchtern.  
„Ja. Wir wollen lediglich Informationen von den Eichhörnchen haben. Einen Menschen allein würden sie gnadenlos umbringen. Sind wir gleich viele, würden sie uns einen harten Kampf bereiten, den vielleicht nicht alle von uns überleben würden. Sind wir jedoch dreimal so viele ...“  
„Sir“, wandte Ves ein. „Was ist, wenn sich weitere Eichhörnchen in den Wäldern versteckt halten? Wenn sie sie mit einem Horn rufen, werden diese schnell antworten.“  
„So weit werden wir es nicht kommen lassen. Wichtig ist, dass wir sie in Schach halten und ihnen schnell klar machen, dass wir ihnen nichts Böses wollen.“  
Hortensio räusperte sich.  
„Ist was?“, fragte der Hauptmann.  
„Nein, nichts.“  
„Ves, du führst deine Truppe an diese Stelle.“  
Roche deutete auf einen Punkt auf der improvisierten Karte.  
„Achtet darauf, dass sie euch durch die Findlinge nicht durch die Lappen gehen. Da ihr den weitesten Weg habt, um den Baum herum, wird Athur das Zeichen zum Angriff geben.“  
Die Blondine nickte.  
„Hortensio, du führst Sieghard und die anderen dort hin. Von dort aus sollte er einen guten Blick auf die Eiche haben und den Bogenschützen problemlos kampfunfähig machen können. Achtet darauf, ob sich da noch ein zweiter Späher im Baum befindet. Die Eiche ist zwar an der Krone abgebrochen, hat aber sie trägt immer noch genügend Laub, in dem sich ein Elf gut verstecken kann.“  
„Wo werden wir sein, Sir?“, fragte Victor.  
„Wir werden uns zunächst hier und hier verstecken, und sie dann auf der Lichtung in ein Gefecht verwickeln, sollten sie sich dorthin zur Flucht wenden.“  
Roche blickte in die Runde. Viele sahen ernsthaft auf die Skizze am Boden, um sich ihre Position oder den Verlauf der Mission einzuprägen.  
„Ist jedem klar, was er zu tun hat?“  
Niemand sagte etwas.  
„Denkt dran. Keines der Eichhörnchen darf absichtlich verletzt werden. Für ein freies Temerien.“  
Verhalten erwiderten sie seinen Kampfspruch, um die Scoia’tael nicht unnötig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Die Männer teilten sich in drei Gruppen auf, die Roche zuvor eingeteilt hatte.  
„Najden, du bist bei mir“, meinte Hortensio.  
Der junge Mann ging zu ihm.  
„Also mit in der wichtigsten Gruppe, oder wie?“  
Sie zogen los.  
„Pass gut auf, Junge. Wenn die Schlitzohren angreifen, mach dich darauf gefasst, dass sie unfair kämpfen werden.“  
„Da sind bestimmt auch Zwerge dabei“, antwortete Najden und stieg über einen kleinen Felsen hinweg.  
„Ich red‘ aber speziell von den Elfen. Die haben noch nie ehrbar gekämpft.“  
Najden sah ihn schief von der Seite her an.  
„Seit wann ist Zweikampf denn bitte fair? Es geht doch immer darum, den Gegner auszuschalten. Wie man das bewerkstelligt, ist doch im Endeffekt egal.“  
„Nur dass der eine Elf dir das Schwert in den Rücken rammt, während der andere dich ablenkt.“  
„Das machen gewöhnliche Banditen aber auch.“  
„Dann hast du ihre Kampfweise ja verstanden.“  
Inzwischen schlichen sie vorwärts. Die Stelle, die Roche für sie auf seiner Karten markiert hatte, war nicht so dicht mit Büschen bewachsen, sodass sie umso vorsichtiger sein mussten, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Sie verteilten sich, so gut es ging, in dem lichten Unterholz und ließen Sieghard, ihrem Schützen, den Vortritt.  
„Bereit?“, flüsterte Hortensio.  
Er nickte.  
Der Armbrustschütze, der sich ausnahmsweise mit einem Schwert bewaffnet hatte, gab den restlichen Männern in seinem Trupp ein Zeichen, sich bereit zu halten. Athurs Trupp würde weit außen herum gehen müssen, um unentdeckt bei den Findlingen anzukommen.  
„Sir?“  
„Was ist denn, Najden?“, flüsterte Hortensio.  
„Was machen wir eigentlich mit den Informationen von den Eichhörnchen?“  
„Frag mich was Leichteres.“  
„Du weißt es nicht?“  
„Nur so ungefähr. Leider haben wir noch immer kein freies Temerien, obwohl Radovid uns nicht mehr im Weg steht. Wir müssen also weiter daran arbeiten.“  
„Aber der Hauptmann hat einen Plan, oder?“  
„Natürlich. Fängst du jetzt etwa auch noch das Zweifeln an, oder wie?“  
„Sshht“, meinte ein anderer aus Hortensios Trupp.  
Die beiden hielten den Mund. Morgens hatten Sonnenstrahlen einen schönen Tag versprochen, doch mittlerweile zogen dicke Regenwolken aus Westen heran. Najden hoffte, dass es innerhalb der nächsten paar Stunden nicht zu Regnen begann. Er wollte die Mission hinter sich bringen und wieder zurück im Lager sein, bevor es nass wurde. Nicht, dass sie in ihrem derzeitigen Unterschlupf so viel geschützter vor Regen oder Wind gewesen wären.  
Am Tag zuvor waren sie in dieser Wildnis angekommen, die im Osten von einer Hügelkette begrenzt wurde. Najden hatte gehört, dass es sich dabei um die Dimmehügel handelte. Warum der Hauptmann ausgerechnet hierher gezogen war, hatte Hortensio ihm auch nicht beantworten können. Oder wollen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie sich nicht allzu lange hier aufhalten würden. Eine Höhle, in der man sich bei schlechtem Wetter verkriechen konnte, war ihm lieber als Schlafen unter den Sternen.  
Etwas pfiff durch die Baumwipfel.  
„Es geht los“, wisperte Hortensio aufgeregt. „Sieghard!“  
Der Bogenschütze fluchte.  
„Verdammt, sie haben es bemerkt.“  
Schnell spannte er seinen Bogen und ließ den ersten Pfeil von der Sehne sausen. Der Anführer ihres kleinen Trupps packte sein Schwert fester.  
„Verteilt euch, nicht alle auf einem Haufen.“  
Najden, der sich ebenfalls mit einem Bogen bewaffnet hatte, legte den ersten Pfeil auf.  
„Scheiße, die versuchen, durchzubrechen.“  
Er schoss grob in die Richtung der Eichhörnchen. Sein Pfeil ging einige Meter vor den Füßen eines Zwergs in den Boden und ließ diesen die Richtung ändern.  
„Das war nicht schlecht, Junge“, lobte Hortensio. „Sieghard, hast du ihren Späher getroffen?“  
„Ja, aber erst beim zweiten Mal.“  
„Egal. Vergewissere dich, dass sie keinen zweiten im Baum sitzen haben.“  
Der Armbrustschütze ging mit den restlichen Männern seines Teams zum Angriff über, während Sieghard und Najden weiterhin Pfeile vor die Füße der Scoia’tael schossen. Auf der Lichtung waren Roche und seine Leute schon mit einigen der Eichhörnchen in einen Kampf verwickelt.  
„Hort, pass auf!“, rief jemand.  
„Verflucht noch eins!“  
Fast hätte er den Elfen übersehen, der mit einem Schwert auf ihn zustürmte. Nur mit einem Ohr hörte er den Fluch, der den Spitzohren so häufig über die Lippen kam.  
„Ich geb‘ dir gleich ‚bloede D‘hoine‘, du Wurm!“   
Hortensio riss sein Schwert hoch, um den Hieb des Elfen abzuwehren, verzichtete aber darauf, ihm nachzusetzen. Die Abneigung des Armbrustschützen gegen Elfen stand der des Hauptmanns in nichts nach. Es kostete ihn viel Überwindung, seinem Gegner nicht in einem richtigen Kampf gegenüber zu treten.  
„Was nun?!“, schnauzte der Elf, der sein Zögern bemerkt hatte. „Hast du die Hosen voll?“  
„Verdammtes Schlitzohr!“, keifte Hortensio zurück.  
Etwas weiter entfernt schrie jemand, eine Zwergenstimme. Um die beiden herum wurde ebenfalls gekämpft, wobei die Menschen eher halbherzig bei der Sache waren. Der Elf vor ihm wollte gerade wieder zum Angriff übergehen, als ein Pfeil einen halben Meter vor seinen Füßen in den Boden schlug. Er sprang zurück.  
„Bloede D’hoine!“, schimpfte er erneut.  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich mich lieber ergeben, Elf!“, konterte der schwertschwingende Armbrustschütze.  
„Damit ihr uns einfach so niedermetzeln könnt?“  
„Nein. Damit wir reden können.“  
„Hah!“  
Der Elf sprang über den Pfeil hinweg und schlug erneut nach Hortensio. Diesem gelang es nicht, den Streich zu völlig zu parieren. Die Klinge streifte ihn am Oberschenkel und er schrie leicht. Sein Gegner grinste, doch die Freude währte nur kurz. Von den drei Scoia’tael, die sich in seiner Ecke ihres Lagers befanden, hatte einer seine Waffe verloren, während der andere von drei Gegnern gleichzeitig in Schach gehalten wurde. Najden sprang mit gespanntem Bogen an seine Seite.  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich das Schwert wegstecken“, meinte der Junge mit piepsiger Stimme.  
Der Scoia’tael sah ihn an.  
„An deiner Stelle, Junge, würde ich schweigen, wenn die Erwachsenen reden.“  
Trotzdem ließ er sein Schwert in die Scheide sinken, die ihm am Gürtel hing. Najden verzichtete auf eine Antwort, konzentrierte sich darauf, den Bogen gespannt zu halten.  
„Also, das war ja doch vergleichsweise einfach“, kommentierte Hortensio.  
Der Alte hatte sein Schwert sinken lassen.  
„Und nun?“, fragte der Elf.  
„Wir wollen nur ein paar Informationen.“  
„Klar“, höhnte er. „Ihr Pfadfinder.“  
„Hortensio, hör auf, mit ihm zu reden. Geh zu Vernon.“  
Er packte endgültig sein Schwert weg und sah den Elfen noch einmal streng an.  
„Benehmt euch! Dann habt ihr in einer Stunde wieder eure Ruhe.“  
Er ging davon, ohne sich noch weiter um die Flüche des Scoia’tael in seinem Rücken zu kümmern. Roche fand er unter einem Ast der Eiche, schon mit einer hübschen Elfenfrau im Gespräch. Sie trug einen grünen Kurzmantel, dunkelbraune Hosen und leichte Stiefel. Ihre Haare waren schwarz und schulterlang, ihre Augen eisblau. Sie hatte einen tödlichen Blick. Ein weiterer Elf und ein Zwerg standen neben ihr, hinter den dreien saß der Späher der Eichhörnchen am Boden und starrte schmerzerfüllt zu ihnen hoch.  
„Ihr solltet seine Wunde versorgen“, hörte er den Hauptmann gerade sagen.  
„Was geht es dich an, wie wir unsere Verletzten versorgen, D’hoine?“, herrschte die Frau ihn wütend an.  
Roche ignorierte es. Letztendlich war es tatsächlich nicht seine Angelegenheit.  
„Also? Was wollt ihr? Sicher nicht nur nach dem Weg fragen“, herrschte die Elfenfrau.  
„Nein. Wir wollen nur Informationen. Das würde ich lieber unter vier Augen besprechen.“  
Die Elfin grinste.  
„Ich hab‘ keine Geheimnisse vor meinen Leuten. Ihr vor euren offenbar schon, Meister Offizier.“  
Der Hauptmann zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Und wir sind auch nicht dumm, falls ihr das geglaubt habt. So eine große Truppe wie die eure, kampferfahren noch dazu. Es ist klar, dass ihr keine Händler seid. Vor allem nicht hier draußen. Deserteure?“  
„Nein. Aber das hat euch nicht zu interessieren. Wir wollen nur Informationen, dann seid ihr uns wieder los. Also?“  
Die Schwarzhaarige musterte ihn noch einen Moment, nickte dann dem Zwerg zu und bedeutete Roche, ihr um den Baumstamm zu folgen. Er folgte ihr in respektvollem Abstand. Hinter dem Baum lagen ein paar dicke Decken ausgerollt, in deren Mitte ein kleines Lagerfeuer brannte. Die Elfin setzte sich auf einen morschen Ast, der zweifellos von der Eiche stammte. Herausfordern sah sie zu ihm hoch.  
„Ihr wollt Informationen?“  
„So ist es.“  
„Könnt ihr auch für sie bezahlen?“  
Roche zog ein kleines Ledersäckchen hervor und schüttelte es, sodass der Inhalt klimperte.  
„Und?“  
Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie prüfend an.  
„Euch ist die Wilde Jagd ein Begriff?“  
Das herablassende Lächeln, das sie die ganze Zeit im Gesicht getragen hatte, verschwand.  
„Soll das ein Witz sein?“, fragte sie.  
„Nein.“  
„Und was genau wollt ihr da wissen?“  
„Ich brauche einen Kontakt zu ihnen.“  
Der Unterkiefer der Elfin klappte langsam nach unten.  
„Du. Als Mensch?“  
„Ja, ich.“  
Sie sah ihn immer noch entgeistert an.  
„Du weißt, dass sie dich umbringen, sobald sie dich auf der Straße sehen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und trotzdem willst du sie rufen? Warum?“  
„Ich will nur wissen, wie man sie kontaktieren kann. Ihr seid Elfen, ihr müsst einen Weg kennen.“  
„Nein!“, erwiderte sie rasch. „Glaubst du, wir hätten sie nicht schon längst in diese Welt gerufen, wenn wir einen Weg kennen würden?“  
Sie sah ihn abfällig an.  
„So gern ich in diesem Fall auch würde, wir Aen Seidhe haben keine Möglichkeit, die Aen Elle in ihrer Welt zu kontaktieren. Vielleicht wissen die Elfen aus den Blauen Bergen einen Weg ...“  
Roche sah sie abschätzig ab. Er schüttelte das Ledersäckchen noch einmal.  
„Gut, die werden sich über die Edelsteine freuen.“  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Nein, warte!“  
Die schöne Elfenfrau war aufgesprungen und einen Schritt auf ihn zugegangen. Er drehte sich wieder um.  
„Wir wissen tatsächlich keinen Weg, die Elfen der Wilden Jagd zu erreichen. Aber es gibt da möglicherweise jemanden ...“  
„Die Elfen in den Blauen Bergen. Das sagtest du schon.“  
„Die meine ich nicht. Jemanden, der unter Umständen schneller zu erreichen ist.“  
Der Hauptmann sah sie skeptisch an.  
„Der da wäre?“  
„Sucht in eurer Bibliothek nach ihm. Seinen Namen kenne ich nicht, aber wenn ihr nach ihm sucht, wird er euch finden.“  
„Das ist nicht gerade hilfreich. Hast du wirklich keinen Namen?“  
„Nein. Ich weiß nur, mit was er früher von Haus zu Haus gezogen ist und die Leute verhext hat ...“  
   
* * *  
   
Dijkstra gähnte herzhaft. Es war um die Mittagszeit, er hatte eine anstrengende Reise hinter sich und wartete an einem großen Holztisch in der geräumigen Küche darauf, etwas zu Essen vorgesetzt zu bekommen. Er dachte über den vergangenen Abend und seinen Besuch beim Hierarchen von Novigrad nach. Der alles andere als planmäßig verlaufen war. Hemmelfart war weit unberechenbarer, als er angenommen hatte. Eigentlich hatte der ehemalige Spion beabsichtigt gehabt, mit dem Geistlichen darüber zu beraten, wie man der Temerischen Gefahr am besten beikommen könne. Nicht, dass eine Solche überhaupt bestanden hätte. Jedenfalls nicht für den Hierarchen. Doch Dijkstra wollte ihn beschäftigt wissen, so dass er ihm nicht in die Quere kam, wenn er nach und nach die Macht im Redanischen Königreich an sich riss.  
Er starrte auf Heiners Rücken, der sich über einen Kessel gebeugt hatte und hin und wieder darin umrührte. Dijkstra knurrte der Magen. Happen hatte ihm am morgen nur ein leichtes Frühstück gemacht, wie immer. Entsprechend hatte sich der Appetit des Spions auf halbem Wege nach Oxenfurt wieder bemerkbar gemacht und fing nun an zu rebellieren, angesichts des köstlichen Dufts, der sich in der Küche ausbreitete. Heiner schien den knurrenden Magen ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben.  
„Ist gleich fertig“, meinte er. „Nur noch ein paar Kräuter.“  
Der Mann mittleren Alters und mit der stattlichen Halbglatze drehte sich mit dem Kochlöffel in der Hand zum Tisch um, an dem Dijkstra saß, und griff nach der geschnittenen Petersilie. Das Grünzeug wanderte in den Kochtopf und Heiner rührte noch mal um.  
„So, ich hoffe, ihr habt Hunger.“  
Er griff nach einem der tiefen Holzteller und befüllte ihn bis zum Rand. Dijkstra lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Er griff nach dem Löffel.  
„Ist das jetzt Suppe oder Eintopf?“  
Der Koch sah beschämt drein.  
„Sollte eigentlich Eintopf werden, ist aber etwas zu flüssig geraten. Ich hoffe, es schmeckt trotzdem ...“  
Dijkstra nahm einen Löffel voll, pustete mehrmals und schob ihn sich dann in die Futterluke. Er verbrannte sich trotzdem die Zunge.  
„Löckö!“, kommentierte er und nahm schnell den nächsten Löffel.  
Heiner sah ihm abwartend und mit ängstlicher Mine zu.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut kochen kannst“, stellte der Spion nach dem dritten Löffel fest.   
Er tunkte ihn wieder ein. Der Koch ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen.  
„Man lernt so dies und das, wenn man einige Zeit auf der Straße lebt“, erzählte er. „Wollt ihr Brot? Ist leider von gestern.“  
Dijkstra nickte und aß weiter. Heiner schnitt ihm drei dicke Scheiben Brot ab und legte sie ihm vor die Nase.  
„Sir?“  
Der Spion sah von seinem Mahl auf.  
„Braucht Ihr mich noch?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Dijkstra, nachdem er hinunter geschluckt hatte. „Aber lass den Kessel da!“  
Heiner ging hinaus und Dijkstra konnte wieder seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Er hatte es für sinnvoller gehalten, seinen Aufenthaltsort zu wechseln. Nicht, weil er damit rechnete, dass Roche ihn heimsuchen würden. Nein, vielmehr fiel es ihm von Oxenfurt aus leichter, die Adelsfamilien Redaniens auf seine Seite zu ziehen, als von Novigrad aus. Die große freie Stadt war viel zu abgeschieden. Womöglich müsste er sich auch schon bald auf den Weg nach Dreiberg machen. Jedoch nicht, solange die Schwarzen jenseits des Pontar standen.  
Dijkstra hatte seine Suppenschüssel bereits zur Hälfte geleert und er schätzte, dass er auf jeden Fall noch einmal die gleiche Menge würde verdrücken können. Sogar müssen, schon allein aus Notwehr gegen die Diät, auf die Happen ihn gesetzt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob Heiner noch andere Gerichte so lecker zubereiten konnte wie diesen Suppeneintopf.  
Draußen auf dem Gang vor der Küche rummelte es. Jemand raunte, aber Dijkstra verstand es nicht. Er beschloss, sich keine Gedanken darum zu machen und weiter zu essen. Jäh wurde die Tür zur Küche aufgestoßen.  
„Sir. Bitte verzeiht!“, entschuldigte sich Yamurlak.  
Er kam in den Raum gestampft und zog einen jungen Burschen mit blonden, kinnlangen Haaren mit sich, der einen gierigen Blick auf den Inhalt des Suppentellers warf und sich losreisen wollte.  
„Nicht mal beim Essen hat man seine Ruhe“, murmelte Dijkstra, sah die beiden an und aß einfach weiter.  
„Sir! Das hatte er bei sich.“  
Yamurlak warf etwas auf den Küchentisch. Der Blondschopf verschränkte die Arme, soweit es ihm möglich war, und sah an einen undefinierten Punkt über Dijkstras Kopf. Letzterer griff sich den Gegenstand. Und verschluckte sich fast an dem Stück Kartoffel im Mund. Er ließ den Löffel in den Teller sinken, ignorierte das Stofftaschentuch und wischte sich mit der wulstigen Rechten über den Mund.  
„Yamur!“  
„Sir!“  
Der Angesprochene stand kerzengerade.  
„Die kann man heutzutage auf jedem Markt kaufen, selbst die fahrenden Händler haben sie bei sich.“  
„Sir! Aber nur sehr wenige gehen, damit in der Tasche, bei der Redanischen Armee als Späher anheuern, Sir!“  
Dijkstra verschluckte sich fast erneut und sah sich dann das Bürschchen aufmerksamer an. Er sah ziemlich unwillig aus. Der Spion griff nach dem Temerischen Siegel, einer kleinen, üblicherweise aus Holz geschnitzten Brosche in royalblau mit den drei weißen Lilien darauf. Dieses Exemplar war schon ziemlich abgenutzt, die Farbe zur Hälfte abgeblättert und eine Ecke sogar abgebrochen. Dijkstra hielt es in die Höhe.  
„Also? Woher hast du das?“, fragte er den jungen Mann.  
„Bei einem fahrenden Händler gekauft“, erwiderte er lapidar.  
„Na warte, Bürschchen!“, bellte Yamurlak.  
„Yamur! Bestraft den jungen Mann doch nicht ob seiner Schlagfertigkeit!“, mahnte Dijkstra.  
Der Gescholtene ließ seine Hand wieder sinken, während sich sein Gefangener von ihm losriss.  
„Wie ist dein Name?“  
Der Blondschopf erwiderte seinen Blick erst nicht, sondern sah stattdessen noch mal auf den Teller, bevor er die Augen wieder abwandte.  
„Gut, ich versteh schon. Du hast Hunger!“  
Endlich sahen ihn die beiden blauen Augen an.  
„Yamur. Sei so gut, sperr ihn in einer Kammer ein. Wenn der Hunger unerträglich wird, wird er schon von selber reden. Und dann sei so gut und komm wieder zurück.“  
„Aber Sir!“  
„Keine Widerrede! Ich will beim Essen nicht gestört werden, das weißt du!“  
Yamurlak nickte verdrießlich, packte den Burschen wieder am Oberarm und zog ihn mit sich. Als sie draußen waren und Dijkstra seinen Mann fluchen hörte, seufzte er. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Bursche reden würde. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Mahl zu, das mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm war. Schnell hatte der Spion den Teller leer gelöffelt und fing dann an, mit Brotstücken noch den letzten Rest herauszufischen. Sein Mann kam zurück.  
„Sir!“  
„Nimm dir doch Suppe, Yamur. Du siehst ganz ausgehungert aus. Und dann machst du meinen Teller auch noch voll und setzt dich!“  
„Sir!“  
Yamurlak tat, wie ihm geheißen und bald schmatzten sie beide um die Wette.  
„Du kannst mir nicht jeden Obdachlosen bringen, nur weil er irgendwas bei sich hat, das verdächtig aussieht“, murmelte Dijkstra zwischen zwei Löffeln.  
„Aber Sir! Mit dem Jungen stimmt was nicht, das hab ich im Urin!“  
„Verschon‘ mich! Na ja, du kannst ihn meinetwegen weichklopfen. Stell dich mit was zu Essen vor seine Kammer und iss es vor seinen Augen auf. Dann wird er schon reden. Und dir all seine Streiche aus Kindheitstagen erzählen ...“  
„Aber Sir! Das ist kein einfacher junger Mann! Bei den Soldaten hat er geprahlt, früher bei einer Temerische Sondereinheit gedient zu haben.“  
Dijkstra bekam einen Hustenanfall.  
„Verflucht, und das sagst du mir jetzt erst?“  
„Ihr habt mich ja nicht zu Wort kommen lassen!“, konterte Yamurlak und schob sich einen Löffel mit einem Stück Karotte, Petersilie und etwas Fleisch in den Mund.  
„Verdammt! Yamur, hol den Jungen wieder her!“  
Der Angesprochene sah Dijkstra einen Augenblick lang beleidigt an, ließ seinen Esslöffel in den Teller fallen und stand auf, um den Befehl auszuführen. Fünf Minuten später zerrte er den Burschen wieder in die Küche.  
„Da hin!“, befahl der Spion.  
Yamurlak schob den Jungen zu einem Stuhl.  
„Setz dich hin und benimm dich!“, raunte er ihn an.  
„Und jetzt gib ihm einen Teller Eintopf, er ist ja schon ganz verhungert!“  
Dijkstra ignorierte den gekränkten Blick, den Yamur ihm zuwarf. Er ließ den jungen Mann nicht aus den Augen. Dieser sah verwirrt zwischen ihm und Yamurlak hin und her.  
„Iss!“, forderte der Spion ihn auf. „Und erzähl!“  
Der Bursche nahm den Löffel entgegen und sah immer noch verständnislos zu Dijkstra. Letzterer hatte offenbar beschlossen, eine Pause einzulegen. Stattdessen inspizierte er seinen unerwarteten Gast neugierig.  
„Also, noch mal von vorne“, meinte er. „Wie heißt du?“  
Der Blondschopf schien ihm nicht so recht zu trauen. Stattdessen nahm er einen ersten Bissen und verbrannte sich, wie Dijkstra zuvor, die Zunge.  
„Hweiß...!“, stammelte er.  
Yamurlak ignorierte sie vollkommen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Mittagessen.  
„Also?“, hakte Dijkstra nach, nachdem er seinem Gast gewährt hatte, noch zwei weitere Löffel zu essen.  
„Ich heiffe Leif Aubry“, bekam er zur Antwort.  
„Also schön ... Leif. Yamur hier ist der Ansicht, dass du Mitglied einer Temerischen Spezialeinheit bist ... oder warst. Willst du mir nicht deine Version der Geschichte erzählen? Zum Beispiel, warum du bei der Redanischen Armee anheuerst?“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was Euch das anginge“, konterte Leif mit vollem Mund. Der Teller Suppe schien ihn mutig zu machen.  
„Bengel!“, erwiderte Dijkstra. „Du hast hier eine Wahl, verstehst du? Je nachdem, wie deine Geschichte lautet, kann ich dir einen Posten bei der Redanischen Armee verschaffen.“  
Leif schaufelte weiter den etwas zu flüssig geratenen Eintopf in sich hinein. Es war lange her, dass er das letzte Mal so etwas leckeres gegessen hatte.  
„Und das könnt Ihr weil? Mit Verlaub, Ihr kennt meinen Namen, aber Ihr habt euch selbst noch nicht vorgestellt ...“  
„Du meine Güte, du hast ja vollkommen Recht!“, pflichtete Dijkstra ihm bei. „Yamur, warum hast du mich nicht darauf hingewiesen? Happen würde jetzt fürchterlich mit mir schimpfen.“  
„Weil ...“  
„Ich bin Sigi Reuven.“  
Yamurlak senkte seine Nase tief in seinen Suppenteller, während der Blondschopf Dijkstra interessiert ansah.  
„Also, wo waren wir? Du willst der Redanischen Armee beitreten, wie ich höre?“  
Leif nickte nach kurzem Zögern.  
„Gut gut. Trotz allem wirst du nachvollziehen können, dass sich das Militär deiner Geschichte vergewissern muss. Vor allem dann, wenn du mit den Insignien eines ... okkupierten Königreichs auf offener Straße herum läufst. Hätte es dir denn nicht gereicht, einfach nur der Armee beizutreten?“  
„Sir?“, erwiderte der junge Mann. „Ich bin niemand, den man von der Pike auf ausbilden muss. Bei meinem bisherigen ... Trupp, hatte ich die Aufgaben eines Spähers, die ich stets zur Zufriedenheit erfüllt habe, und ...“  
„Nur dass du das nicht nachweisen kannst, mein Junge“, fiel im Dijkstra ins Wort. „Das macht es schwierig, verstehst du? Also, noch mal von vorne. Bei welcher Truppe warst du zuvor?“  
„Sir? Bitte entschuldigt, ich will nicht unhöflich sein. Vielen Dank für das Essen. Aber ich habe keinen Grund, Euch zu trauen. Außer Eurem Namen weiß ich nichts von Euch. Ihr gebt vor, mir eine Position in der Redanischen Armee verschaffen zu können. Jedoch tragt Ihr weder die Redanischen Farben, noch seht Ihr mir überhaupt wie ein Soldat oder Offizier aus. Und wir befinden uns hier auch nicht in einer offiziellen Amtsstube der Armee. Ihr werdet mein Misstrauen sicher nachvollziehen können, nachdem mich Euer Mann so rüde hierher geschafft hat, ohne mich höflich zu bitten.“  
„Na warte, Bürschchen!“  
Yamurlak hatte seinen Löffel in eine Ecke geworfen und war aufgesprungen, sodass sein Schemel nach hinten kippte.  
„So redest du nicht mit ...!“  
„Yamur!“  
„Mann ey, das is‘ mir zu blöd!“, kommentierte der Gescholtene. „Ich wart‘ draußen.“  
Er trat auf dem Gang hinaus.  
„Bitte entschuldige seine aufbrausende Art“, meinte Dijkstra. „Yamurlak kann ab und zu etwas ambitioniert sein in der Ausführung seiner Pflichten. Er meint es nicht persönlich ...“  
Leif nickte leicht zum Zeichen, dass er die Entschuldigung annahm, und der Spion fuhr fort:  
„Also, Leif. Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Ähnlich wie du, hatte ich früher eine wichtige Position inne im Redanischen Verwaltungsapparat, bevor mich gewisse Umstände dazu zwangen, mir einen neuen Erwerb zu suchen.“  
Dijkstra hatte seinen zweiten Teller voll Eintopf mittlerweile komplett geleert, sich auf seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und die Finger auf dem großen Bauch verschränkt. Das bandagierte Bein hatte er von dem Schemel genommen, der unter dem Tisch stand. In letzter Zeit pochte es häufiger, immer dann wenn sich schlechtes Wetter anbahnte. Müde sah er den jungen Mann an, der noch immer aß und ihn mittlerweile seinerseits neugierig musterte.  
„In den vergangenen Wochen hat sich die Situation im Königreich neu entwickelt, weshalb ich eine baldige Rückkehr in meine bisherige Position anstrebe.“  
„Und der König billigt das?“, fragte der Blondschopf.  
„Dem König liegt mein Ansinnen vor“, log Dijkstra. „Ich habe zuvor unter seinem Vater, König Wisimir, gedient. Daher kennt er mich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er gegen meine Rückkehr in meine bisherige Position nichts einzuwenden hat. Ich werde dann ein mächtiger Mann sein, verstehst du?“  
Leif nickte. Sein Gegenüber konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er wusste, dass Radovid schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr am Leben war.  
„Aber nun zu dir. Die Temerischen Lilien werden schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr öffentlich zur Schau gestellt, soweit ich weiß. Hast du dein Siegel tatsächlich von einem fahrenden Händler gekauft?“  
Der Blondschopf schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich hab es von meinem Vater geerbt, Sir“, schwindelte er. „Er ist damals im Krieg gegen Nilfgaard eingezogen worden und hat dies mitgebracht.“  
Dijkstras rechtes Ohrläppchen fing zu Jucken an. Fahrig griff er mit seinen Wurstfingern danach.  
„Nach seiner Rückkehr habe ich mich selbst gemeldet, Sir.“  
„Wie alt bist du jetzt?“  
„Dreiundzwanzig, Sir.“  
Der Spion musterte seinen Gesprächspartner, seufzte dann aber. Wie Anfang zwanzig sah er tatsächlich aus, aber nicht viel älter. Eigentlich schon fast zu alt, um sich bei der Armee mustern zu lassen.  
„Warum hat man dich nicht eingezogen?“  
„Sir, wir sind nur einfache Bauern. Jemand musste sich doch um meine Mutter und den Hof kümmern, und um meine Schwestern.“  
Dijkstra winkte mit der Hand, dass er fortfahren könne. Der Junge log ihn an, seit er angefangen hatte, ihm seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Leif hingegen schien selbstbewusster geworden zu sein.  
„Bei der Temerischen Armee hat man mich zum Spurenleser und Kundschafter ausgebildet, Sir. Ihr wisst sicherlich, dass, seit ein Hexer König Foltest ermordet hat, ...“  
„Ja, schon gut. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Temerier Spurenleser ausgebildet haben.“  
„Damals wurde diese Einheit gebildet, um den Scoia’tael auf die Schliche zu kommen, Sir.“  
Leif hatte sein Mittagessen ebenfalls beendet.  
„Verständlich. Die Eichhörnchen haben überall im Norden gewütet.“  
„Sir ...“  
Der Spion sah ihm gutmütig ins Gesicht.  
„Yamur?!“, rief er.  
Die Tür ging auf.  
„Aye?“  
„Geh mit Leif am Abend zur Kaserne und sprich mit Boris Kroll. Er ist ein alter Bekannter, der sich unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen bestimmt freuen wird, von mir zu hören. Ich werd‘ nachher einen Brief an ihn aufsetzen, den du ihm geben kannst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er einen Späher in seiner Truppe gebrauchen kann.“  
Yamurlak sah den jungen Mann an, der sich beeilte, von dem Tisch aufzustehen.  
„Seid ihr sicher?“  
Dijkstra nickte ihm mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu.  
„Wie Ihr meint. Komm schon, Bursche!“  
Leif folgte Yamurlak hinaus auf den Gang.  
‚Nette Geschichte‘, dachte Sigismund Dijkstra. ‚An einigen Stellen etwas ausbaufähig, aber trotz allem eine nette Geschichte. Nur, dass sie von vorne bis hinten erstunken und erlogen ist.‘  
   
* * *  
   
„Roche, ich sag dir, die hat dir einen Bären aufgebunden“, meinte Ves, die ihre Nasenspitze tief in einen schon etwas gealterten Folianten steckte.  
Er erwiderte nichts. In Gedanken hatte er diese Möglichkeit auch schon durchgespielt. Sollte die Elfenfrau ihm tatsächlich ein Märchen erzählt haben, so hat es sich für sie wenigstens nicht gelohnt. Roche dachte an die zehn Kronen, die er in das Ledersäckchen gepackt hatte, und die ihm einen Fluch von der hübschen Schwarzhaarigen eingebracht hatten.  
Es war jetzt schon die zweite Nacht, die sie in der Bibliothek der Oxenfurter Universität eingebrochen waren. Schon zum zweiten Mal hatten sie mit einem Boot zur Universtitätsinsel übergesetzt, waren über die Mauer geklettert und hatten das Schloss in die Lehrräume der Akademie geknackt. Beim zweiten Mal war die schiere Masse an Büchern, Schriftrollen und sonstigen Lehrmaterialien, die hier und da herumstanden, noch genauso eindrucksvoll gewesen, wie beim ersten Mal.  
„Die Möglichkeit besteht durchaus“, antwortete er. „Nun, für ihre Täuschung habe ich nicht besonders teuer bezahlt, sollte sie denn eine gewesen sein.“  
„Na, du machst mir ja Freude.“  
Roche hatte sich einige wirklich alt aussehenden Schriftrollen geschnappt und diese überflogen. Sein und Ves‘ Problem war, dass sie keine Gelehrten waren. Viele der Schriften und Bücher, in einer anderen Sprache geschrieben, zum Teil elfischen Ursprungs, ganz vereinzelt auch zwergisch, waren für sie komplett unzugänglich. Es hatte viele Jahrzehnte gedauert, bis sich die Allgemeinsprache als Lehr- und Unterrichtssprache an der Universität durchgesetzt hatte. So war es jedem Bewohner der Nördlichen Königreiche möglich, an der Akademie zu Oxenfurt zu studieren. Sofern er das nötige Kleingeld besaß.  
„Ich hab noch nie von einem fahrenden Händler gehört, der hauptsächlich Spiegel verkauft.“  
„Vielleicht war es ja auch nur eine Umschreibung?“, vermutete Roche. „Ves, sei so gut und konzentrier dich wieder auf die Bücher. Es lenkt mich ab, wenn du allenthalben etwas sagst.“  
„Schon gut ...“  
Sie klappte ihr Buch lautstark wieder zu, was ihm zu einem Seufzen nötigte. Die nächste Schriftrolle, die er sich vornahm, war sogar noch länger als jene zuvor. Er war sich unsicher, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht, dass sie in Serrikanischer Sprache verfasst war. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie die Universität an diese oder vergleichbare Schriften gekommen war. Händler aus den fernsten, südlichen und östlichen Gebieten fanden ihren Weg nur sehr selten in den aus ihrer Sicht ungehobelten Norden. Roche konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es so viel Austausch zwischen den hiesigen Gelehrten und jenen im Süden gab. Wahrscheinlicher erschien ihm, dass solche Schriften den Weg hierher über Magier nahmen.  
„Das nächste Märchenbuch ...“, murmelte Ves an ihrem Tisch.  
Der Hauptmann griff zu seinem Wasserschlauch und nahm einen Schluck, nachdem er die Serrikanische Schriftrolle wieder zusammengerollt und weggelegt hatte. Es musste jetzt um Mitternacht sein, sie hätten noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, die Bibliothek zu durchforsten. Noch ein paar Stunden, die sie nicht einschlafen durften.  
Roche beschloss, allenfalls nur noch eine dritte Nacht mit der Suche nach diesem Spiegelverkäufer zu verschwenden. Insgeheim gab er seinem blonden Feldwebel recht. Es war wie die berüchtigte Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Sie hatten nur einen Hinweis, nicht mal einen richtigen Namen. Und die Gewissheit, dass es sich bei ihrer gesuchten Person mindestens um einen Magier handeln musste. Um einen sehr mächtigen Magier noch dazu, wenn er die Fähigkeit besaß, Nachrichten in eine andere Welt zu schicken.  
Ves hatte wie immer an dem gezweifelt, was er ihr nach dem Scharmützel mit den Eichhörnchen erzählt hatte. Sie hatten beide versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, was sie auf Kaer Morhen über das Reisen zwischen den Welten erfahren hatten und waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es sich nicht um sehr viel handelte. Den Aen Elle war es wohl unter Umständen möglich, in geringer Zahl in ihre Welt zu kommen. Jedoch, für einen geplanten Großangriff fehlte ihnen die Macht. Dies war der Grund, warum sie hinter Ciri her waren, wie Geralt erklärt hatte. Weil die junge Dame das ältere Blut in sich trug.  
Der Hauptmann hatte sich in der Nacht davor darauf fixiert, Informationen über dieses sagenumwobene Elfengeschlecht zu sammeln. Wenn Ciri zwischen den Welten springen konnte, war es gut möglich, dass es noch andere, wenn gleich bei weitem schwächere Abkömmlinge des älteren Blutes gab. Nur vereinzelt hatte er Namen zutage fördern können, häufig Herrscher oder andere Angehörige königlicher Familien und er hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt. Doch auch hier war es, als fische er in einem trüben Teich. Viele männliche Monarchen hatten Bankerte, Bastarde, die sie vor ihren königlichen Ehefrauen versteckten. Doch über die gab es so gut wie nie Aufzeichnungen, also auch keine Information darüber, ob einer von ihnen möglicherweise mit Spiegeln handelte.  
Roche seufzte matt. Er rollte die letzte Schriftrolle seines Bündels wieder zusammen und legte sie auf den Tisch vor sich. Danach stützte er seine Ellenbogen auf dem Holz ab und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Herumsitzen und lesen war anstrengender, als er gedacht hatte. Vor allem mit nur den zwei Kerzen, die sie sich getraut haben, in der Bibliothek anzuzünden.  
Immerhin hatten die Gelehrten hier für eine Ordnung gesorgt, wie Roche sie nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Alle Schriften waren nach Thema sortiert, danach nach dem jeweiligen Autor. Sie hatten sich in der Nacht zuvor ratlos umgeblickt, das System bei einem Rundgang aber schnell entschlüsselt. Nicht, dass die Namen der Autoren für sie in irgendeiner Weise hilfreich gewesen wären. Aber wenigstens mussten sie nicht zwischen Folianten über die menschliche Anatomie und Schriftrollen über Dichtkunst und Prosa nach ihrem Spiegelverkäufer suchen. Zumindest hoffte der Hauptmann das.  
Ves war immer noch dabei, weitere Sagen und Legenden zu durchforsten. Diese Sektion erschien ihnen, nach den zahlreichen Berichten über das Marktgewerbe, Warenregister und sonstigen, dem Handel zuzuordnenden Schriften, als die Vielversprechendeste. Die Blondine legte ein kleines Büchlein weg und sah zu ihm hin.  
„Hast du schon mal davon gehört, dass einer durch die Lande zieht und nur Spiegel verkauft?“, fragte sie.  
„Nein. Ich habe selten Händler gesehen, die sich nur auf ein Produkt spezialisieren. Spiegel erscheinen mir da schon ziemlich unrealistisch.“  
Roche rieb sich die Augen.  
„Wem er die wohl verkauft hat?“, sinnierte er.  
„Sicher den Bauersfrauen, die hinter den Rücken ihrer Männer die letzten Reserven zusammenkratzen, um selbst ein wenig der Eitelkeit frönen zu können.“  
„Na na!“  
Die Blondine grinste vor sich hin und griff nach dem nächsten Buch.  
„Wenn ich mit dem hier durch bin, brauch‘ ich eine Pause. Pack schon mal den Proviant aus.“  
Der Hauptmann tat, wie ihm geheißen und packte aus seinem Sack einen halben Laib Brot und eine große Käseecke aus.  
„Wenn ich daran denke, dass die anderen die letzte Nacht unter freiem Himmel in strömenden Regen verbringen mussten, wird mir gleich warm ums Herz“, säuselte er.  
„Na ja, in dem neuen Bau haben sie ja jetzt genug Zeit, sich zu trocknen“, meinte Ves, und blätterte in ihrem Buch. „Ah, das ist interessant. Roche, schau dir das mal an.“  
„Hm?“  
Er wollte gerade aufstehen und zu ihr gehen, als er einen Luftzug spürte.  
„Still“, hauchte er.  
Die Kerzen erloschen. Die Blondine hatte sich nicht gerührt auf ihrem Platz. Sie lauschten angestrengt in die Finsternis, konnten aber nicht hören, ob sich Schritte näherten.  
„Was war das?“, flüsterte Ves zurück, nachdem sie eine halbe Ewigkeit gewartet hatten, ohne dass sich was tat.  
Es war geradezu finster. Nicht einmal Mondlicht schien durch die hohen Fenster des Bibliotheksgebäudes, vom Schein der Fackeln in der Stadt ganz zu schweigen.  
„Scheinbar doch nur ein Luftzug. Komm, hilf mir, die Kerzen wieder anzuzünden.“  
Er hörte, wie Ves das Buch weglegte und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Halbwegs erkennen konnte er ihre Bewegung nur an ihrem Kopf.  
„Was ist das?!“, kreischte sie erschrocken, als sie zu ihm sah.  
Er fuhr ruckartig herum. Finsterste Schwärze tat sich vor ihm auf, aber das war nachts in großen, unbeleuchteten Räumen nicht selten der Fall. Roche blickte auf das, was Ves erschreckt hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er verstand, was sie meinte.  
„Ves, da ist nichts.“  
„Doch! Beweg dich nicht!“  
Der Hauptmann sah noch einmal genauer hin. Er war immer noch der Meinung, dass Ves sich nur erschrocken hatte. Doch etwas schien sich seinem Gemüt zu bemächtigen, eine dunkle Wolke, die sich wie ein Schleier über seinen Geist legte. Hing es tatsächlich mit der Dunkelheit zusammen, die sich vor ihm auftat? Er streckte die rechte Hand aus.  
„Nicht!“, piepste Ves angsterfüllt.  
Zunächst tat sich rein gar nichts. Keine dunkle Vorahnung, kein Odem des Todes, der sich seiner bemächtigte. Doch etwas sagte ihm, dass es keine so gute Idee war, seine Hand noch länger in diese Finsternis zu halten. Jemand kreischte herzerweichend hinter ihm. Roche zuckte zurück.  
„Ves, warte!“  
Die Blondine hatte auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht und die Flucht angetreten. Der Hauptmann hörte, wie sie in der Dunkelheit gegen ein Möbel rannte. Er setzte ihr nach.  
„Ves, bleib stehen!“  
Sie schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu hören. Wie ein Wirbelwind flitzte der Blondschopf um eines der Regale herum, dessen Schriften sie zuvor noch so interessiert hatten, und wandte sich dann zu der schweren Holztür.  
„Bleib stehen, Ves! Das ist ein Befehl!“, rief Roche ihr nach.  
Es half nichts. Sie schien wie von Sinnen zu sein, zu Tode erschreckt durch das, was da hinten gelauert hatte. Roche hatte es am Ende selbst gespürt. Irgendetwas hauste in dieser Dunkelheit, die so urplötzlich auf den Plan getreten war. Ves hatte die schwere Tür erreicht und wollte sie gerade aufziehen.  
„Warte, wir sollten den Weg nehmen, den wir gekommen sind!“, schnaufte der Hauptmann, half ihr aber trotzdem, die Tür zu erreichen.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn gehört hatte. Ves schien in einen Wahn verfallen zu sein. Trotzdem wandte sie sich auf dem Gang hinter der Tür nach rechts, wo es ein tiefer liegendes Fenster gab, durch welches sie mit Hilfe einer Leiter eingestiegen sind. Roche packte die Blondine am rechten Oberarm. Erst da schien sie wieder zu sich zu kommen.  
„Ich muss hier raus“, heulte sie. „Ich krieg keine Luft mehr ...“  
Ernst sah er sie an, was in der Dunkelheit aber nicht auffiel.  
„Los, ich helf dir.“  
Sie liefen zu dem Fenster und schoben es wieder auf. Ves kletterte vorsichtig auf den Sims hinauf und griff nach der Leiter, die in den Innenhof führte. Schnell hatte sie sich nach unten gehangelt und war auf dem Boden zum liegen gekommen.  
„Ves!“, schrie Roche und kletterte ihr eilig nach. „Ves, steh auf!“  
Sie schnaufte angestrengt.  
„Ist ... alles in ... Ordnung“, japste sie. „Muss nur ... Luft holen ...“  
Der Hauptmann setzte sich neben sie und musterte sie.  
„Was war da drin los?“, fragte er, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war.  
„Weiß nicht. Roche, da war irgendwas Bösartiges.“  
„In der Bibliothek? Ich hatte gedacht, dass vielleicht irgendein Nachtwächter den Raum betreten hat.“  
„Das dachte ich zunächst auch, aber die Finsternis da in der Ecke ... Direkt hinter deinem Rücken ... Sie ... Sie hat ...“  
Der Hauptmann riss die Augen auf, als Ves zu Weinen begann. Erschüttert zog er sie in eine sitzende Position und drückte sie zum Trost an sich. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie nervlich so aufgelöst sah.  
„Sshht.“  
„Sie heulte einfach weiter.“  
„Ves, wir sollten hier nicht bleiben“, meinte er einen Augenblick später fahrig.  
„Warum?“, schluchzte sie.  
„Ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher. Sieh dich um. Fällt dir was auf?“  
Die Blondine trocknete ihre Tränen am Ärmel und sah sich um.  
„Hm. Wie lange waren wir in der Bibliothek?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, aber es dämmert schon. Wir sollten verschwinden, ehe die ersten Professoren hier auftauchen.“  
Sie nickte und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen. Roche griff nach der Leiter, um sie in den Schuppen zu räumen, aus der sie sie entwendet hatten. Danach machten sie sich daran, wie am Morgen zuvor mit einem Seil über die Mauer zu klettern, die das Universitätsgelände umgab, und mit selbem Seil auf der anderen Seite wieder hinunter zu klettern. Ves schien sich wieder soweit beruhigt zu haben, dass sie die Hilfe des Hauptmanns nicht mehr benötigte. Sie zog sich hoch, schwang die Beine über den kleinen Giebel und kletterte sich mit den Füßen abstützend auf der anderen Seite wieder hinunter, während Roche auf dem Giebel sitzen blieb und wartete.  
„Huch!“  
Neben der Stelle, auf der Ves‘ Füße wieder den Boden berührten, lehnte ein fast kahler Mann mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und betrachtete sie süffisant lächelnd.  
„Kann man behilflich sein?“, fragte er mit seinem Bariton.  
„Nein ...“, stammelte die Blondine.  
Sie hörte nicht auf, ihn anzustarren. Er trug eine abgewetzte, braune Jacke mit drei schmalen, blauen Streifen an den Oberärmeln und den Handgelenken, darüber einen dunkelbraunen Ledergugel, der kurz vor dem Auseinanderfallen war. Eine blaue Hose und schwarze Stiefel mit Gamaschen, von denen der rechte vorne ein Loch an der Sohle hatte, komplettierten das Bild. Was sie jedoch am meisten in seinen Bann zog, war sein Blick.  
„Landstreicher!“, kommentierte Ves.  
„Na na, nicht so frech, junge Dame!“  
Roche hatte nur noch zwei Meter vor sich und das kurze Gespräch zwischen seinem Feldwebel und dem Fremden nur zur Hälfte mitbekommen.  
„Aber schau ihn dir doch an“, raunte sie ihm zu, als er neben ihr zu Stehen kam.  
Der Hauptmann sah sich den Fremden an, der sich von der Mauer abstieß und die Musterung mit seinem schelmischen Lächeln über sich ergehen ließ. Roche verschränkte die Arme.  
„Ich werd‘ euch nicht verpfeifen.“  
„Das will ich euch auch geraten haben. Ves, komm, wir gehen.“  
Roche wandte sich um, ohne den Mann weiter zu beachten. Nach drei Schritten hörte er hinter sich zwei dumpfe Schläge, ignorierte es aber. Der Hauptmann ging die Mauer entlang Richtung Südseite der Insel, wo Sieghard in einem Ruderboot auf sie wartete.  
„Wir starten morgen noch einmal einen Versuch. Wenn wir dann nichts finden, brech‘ ich die Mission ab“, sagte er.  
Ves antwortete nicht. Er stieg durch zwei Felsen hindurch und bog um die Ecke. Das Boot war da, wie sie es zurückgelassen hatten. Sieghard saß an die Mauer gelehnt und schien ein Nickerchen zu halten.  
„Was sagt man dazu. Schläft einfach während dem Dienst ein.“  
Der Hauptmann ging zu dem Faulpelz hin und stupste ihn an der Schulter an.  
„Wach auf, Sieghard!“  
Der Mann schien zu Stein erstarrt zu sein. Roche stieß ihn noch mal an, etwas stärker dieses Mal, doch Sieghard rührte sich keinen Zentimeter weit. Roche sah ihn sich genauer an. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Arme lässig verschränkt und saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Der Kopf war ihm auf die Brust gefallen. Dem Hauptmann wurde mulmig zumute.  
„Sieghard? Ves, schau ihn dir mal an!“  
Doch die Blondine reagierte nicht.  
„Ves?“, fragte Roche, im Aufstehen begriffen.  
Erst als er sich umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass sie nicht bei ihm war.  
„Ves?!“, rief er.  
Keine Antwort. Ein Blick zurück auf Sieghard. Unveränderte Sitzposition. Roche schaute in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, dann auf die andere Seite. Sein Feldwebel war nirgends zu sehen. Auch der Fremde, der ihnen vor der Mauer aufgelauert zu haben schien, war nicht zu sehen. Ob er sich Ves‘ bemächtigt hatte? Roche fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und ging zurück, hindurch zwischen den beiden Felsen, einige Meter weiter.  
Dort stand sie, wie festgewachsen, gerade so, als wollte sie eben losgehen. Ihre rechte Hand war halb erhoben, als wollte sie sich an die Wange fassen. Oder an die kurzen blonden Haare, die ihr wirr vom Kopf standen, wie um sie zu bändigen. Doch noch mehr beunruhigte ihn der Fremde, der sich wieder an die Universitätsmauer gelehnt hatte und seine Rückkehr mit einem überheblichen Schmunzeln zu erwarten schien. Roche blieb in drei Meter Entfernung zu ihm und dem Feldwebel stehen.  
„Wer seid ihr?“, fragte er.  
„Oh, ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich“, erwiderte der Fremde, stieß sich ab und ließ die Finger knacken.  
Der Hauptmann bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, das ihm wage bekannt vor kam.  
„Ihr ...!“  
„Bravo! Du bist offensichtlich einer von den Blitzmerkern!“  
„Wer seid ihr?!“, fuhr Roche ihn an. „Und was habt ihr mit Ves gemacht? Und mit Sieghard?“  
„So viele Fragen auf einmal. Welche soll ich nun zuerst beantworten?“  
Sein Gegenüber machte sich offenbar über ihn lustig. Der Hauptmann fackelte nicht lange, sondern zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide.  
„Ich muss doch sehr bitten!“, erwiderte der Fremde, sprang leichtfüßig einen Meter zurück. „Ich habe weder ihr, noch dem anderen etwas angetan, was die Zeit nicht heilen könnte. Wobei ich gestehe, dass sie mich schon sehr reizt.“  
„Na warte!“  
Roche hatte die Entfernung zwischen sich und Ves schnell überwunden. Der Unbekannte wich einige Meter von ihr zurück.  
„Kein Grund, gleich wütend zu werden.“  
„Wer seid ihr?!“  
Theatralisch legte der die Fingerspitzen in einer Raute aneinander.  
„Man nennt mich Gaunter O’Dimm.“  
Der Hauptmann hob sein Schwert, was O’Dimm noch einen halben Meter zurückweichen ließ.  
„Was habt ihr mit ihnen angestellt?!“, fragte er.  
„Sagen wir, ich habe sie eingefroren ...“  
„Dann taut sie wieder auf!“, herrschte Roche ihn an.  
„Nicht so schnell! Zuerst reden wir.“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir miteinander zu bereden hätten!“, konterte der Hauptmann und machte einen Satz nach vorne.  
Er schlug nach dem Fremden, traf aber nicht. Dabei war es nicht so, dass er ihm ausgewichen wäre. Vielmehr war die Klinge glatt durch ihn hindurch gegangen, ohne ihn zu treffen. Oder hatte er die Distanz zwischen sich und ihm falsch bemessen? Roche sah O’Dimm ungläubig an, während dieser wieder dieses dezente, aber höchst unangenehme Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. Roche bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
„Können wir nun reden?“, fragte er. „Ich schwöre auch feierlicht, sie und den anderen danach wieder freizulassen.“  
Der Hauptmann starrte immer noch.  
„Wer seid ihr?“  
„Der, den ihr gesucht habt“, bekam er als Antwort.  
„Hört auf, Spielchen zu spielen.“  
„Aber ich spiele nicht! Packt euer Schwert weg, bevor ihr euch damit verletzt. Oder die hübsche Ves hier!“  
Widerwillig tat Roche, wie ihm geheißen, und ließ die Klinge in die Scheide sausen.  
„In dieser Gegend nennt man mich Gaunter O’Dimm“, faselte der Fremdling und verbeugte sich ehrerbietig, was eher höhnisch daher kam. „Andernorts kennt man mich als den Spiegelmeister...“  
Der Hauptmann riss die Augen auf, während sein Gegenüber ihn schelmisch ansah.  
„Wie ich hörte, seid ihr auf der Suche nach mir...“  
„Ihr wart das in der Bibliothek!“, knurrte er.  
„Natürlich! Ich wollte wissen, aus welchem Holz ihr geschnitzt seid.“  
O’Dimm warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Blondine.  
„Lass sie aus dem Spiel!“  
„Oh, aber haben wir da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen?“  
Roche sah ihn wütend an.  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr mir lieber erzählen, wie ich euch behilflich sein kann. Bevor wir Wurzeln schlagen ...“  
Der Hauptmann schwieg.  
„Es sei denn, ihr habt es euch anders überlegt.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.  
„Ich halb wohl keine Wahl“, murmelte Roche zu sich.  
Der Spiegelmeister schien es zu überhören.  
„Laut unseren Informationen seid ihr in der Lage, Nachrichten in andere Welten zu schicken, und ...“  
„Oh, interessant!“, unterbrach O’Dimm ihn. „Was man sich heutzutage alles über mich erzählt, ist manchmal wirklich faszinierend.“  
Der Hauptmann legte den Kopf schief.  
„Seid ihr es?“  
„Und wenn es so wäre?“  
„Ich stell hier die Fragen!“  
„Na na! Ich muss doch sehr bitten. Ich bin kein Hund, der handelt, sobald sein Herr befiehlt! Ich verlange Bezahlung!“  
Wie auf ein Stichwort holte Roche ein Ledersäckchen hervor, das doppelt so groß war wie jenes, welches er der Elfenfrau gegeben hatte.  
„Nicht solche Bezahlung!“  
Der Hauptmann sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Keine Kronen?“, fragte er.  
„Nein.“  
„Und Edelsteine?“  
„Bei Melitele! Nein! Ich mache mir nichts aus solchem Tand.“  
Roche musterte ihn einmal von Scheitel bis Fußsohle.  
‚Ja, das ist offensichtlich‘, dachte er.  
„Meine Dienste bezahlt man auf ganz andere Art und Weise.“  
Der gierige Blick, den O’Dimm auf Ves warf, sprach Bände.  
„Schlagt sie euch sofort wieder aus dem Kopf!“, schimpfte Roche.  
„Oh ja! Ein wunder Punkt! Aber vielleicht sollten wir zunächst über euren Auftrag sprechen. Wen genau wollt ihr kontaktieren?“  
„Die Wilde Jagd“, antwortete der Hauptmann, ohne zu Zögern.  
Die Augen des Spiegelmeisters blitzten.  
„Das ist in der Tat originell“, meinte er. „Warum gerade die?“  
„Das schert euch nicht! Vermögt ihr es, oder nicht?“  
„Das schert euch nicht ...“  
„Ich warne euch! Treibt es nicht zu weit!“  
„Sonst was?“  
Es war das erste Mal, dass O’Dimm ihn ernst ansah.  
„Die Wilde Jagd zu kontaktieren, ist auch für mich gefahrvoll. Daher werdet ihr nicht umhinkommen, mir mehr zu erzählen.“  
Roche seufzte.  
„Sie sollen etwas für mich erledigen.“  
„Und kann dieses ‚etwas‘ auch näher spezifiziert werden?“  
„Ein Attentat, wenn ihr so wollt ...“  
„Oh, ein Mordkomplott. Aber ja!“  
Die Laune des Spiegelmeisters hellte sich umgehend wieder auf.  
„Ihr solltet mich euch auf andere Art helfen lassen!“, erwiderte er.  
Der Hauptmann musterte ihn einige Augenblicke, ehe er darauf einging.  
„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das keine so gute Idee ist.“  
„Aber überlegt es euch doch! Ich kann diesen Auftrag genauso gut ausführen, wie die Wilde Jagd!“, erklärte O’Dimm eifrig. „Sollten ihr lieber die Elfen wollen, so müsstet ihr nicht nur mich, sondern auch sie bezahlen! Wenn sie überhaupt geneigt sind, euch ihr Ohr zu schenken, anstatt euch gleich nieder zu machen. Ihr könnt sozusagen sparen und kommt noch mit heiler Haut davon, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine.“  
Roche verstand nur zugut, sträubte sich aber trotzdem. Seinem Gegenüber entging sein Zögern nicht.  
„Überlegt euch doch die Gefahr, die die Elfen der Wilden Jagd für diese Welt bedeuten. Beauftragt ihr jedoch mich ...“  
„Ihr macht euch scheinbar gerne die Hände schmutzig?“, fragte der Hauptmann.  
„Ich gestehe. Hin und wieder ja.“  
Roche seufzte und sah zu Ves, die noch immer wie eine Statue da stand. Sie war wunderschön anzusehen, wie er nicht zum ersten Mal bemerkte. Ihm gingen die Zweifel durch den Kopf, die die junge Blondine bezüglich seines Plans vorgebracht hatte, die Wilde Jagd zu kontaktieren. Was sie wohl zu dem Angebot des Vagabunden zu sagen hätte? Sicher auch nichts Positives, wüsste sie den Preis, den er anscheinend anstrebte. Trotzdem hätte er sie gerne gefragt.  
„Gibt es nichts anderes, was euch als Bezahlung gereichen würde?“  
„Nur das, was euch am wertvollsten ist, Meister Freischärler.“  
Roche sah O’Dimm in die Augen.  
„Gebt mir einen Tag und eine Nacht, um darüber nachzudenken.“  
„Einverstanden.“  
„Wie kann ich euch eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?“  
Sein Gegenüber schnippte mit dem Finger.  
„Aaahhhh!“  
Der Hauptmann verkrampfte seine linke Hand, auf dem ein Brandfleck erschienen war.  
„Berührt es, und ich finde euch.“  
Roche kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu erwidern. O’Dimm klatschte zweimal in die Hände und war verschwunden.


	5. Chapter 5

„Er ist den ganzen Tag schon so still“, meinte Ves nicht zum ersten Mal.  
Sie stand mit Athur zusammen in ihrem neuen Lager, unterhalb der Dimmehügel. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, die Hügelkette, die sich direkt über ihnen erhob, drückte aufs Gemüt des Lagers. Nachdem die Blondine zusammen mit Roche und Sieghard über den Pontar gesetzt war und sie das Boot halbwegs im Schilf versteckt hatten, waren sie mit Pferden zurück in ihr Lager geritten. Nicht, dass es etwas beim Verhalten des Hauptmanns bewirkt hätte.  
„Es macht wohl keinen Sinn, ihn noch mal zu fragen, was los ist. Ich versteh nur nicht, warum du nichts weißt. Du warst doch die ganze Zeit bei ihm.“  
„Natürlich. Trotzdem benimmt er sich ganz anders als sonst. Druckst herum, weicht mir ständig aus, wenn ich auf ihn zukomme. Gerade so, als hätte ich eine ansteckende Krankheit.“  
„Hast du?“, fragte der Späher spitzbübisch.  
Er wich ihrem Schlag aus und wurde wieder sachlich.  
„Mir hat er auch nichts erzählt, als ich ihn gefragt habe, ob euer Einbruch dieses Mal erfolgreich war.“  
„War er nicht.“  
„Ich weiß. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie er darauf antwortet. Außer unverständlichem Gemurmel und der Aussage, er wolle sich heute Nachmittag Gedanken darüber machen, ob ihr nachts noch mal in der Bibliothek einbrecht, kam da nicht viel.“  
„Ach? Das hat er gesagt?“  
Athur nickte.  
„Wie schön, dass er mich neuerdings nicht mehr in seine Pläne einweiht.“  
„Nimm’s ihm nicht krumm, ja? Du siehst ja selber, dass ihn irgendwas verwirrt zu haben schien.“  
„Und gerade das bereitet mir Sorgen.“  
Die beiden sahen wieder auf das Objekt ihres Interesses, das sich zu den Pferden zurückgezogen hatte, die Hortensio und ein paar andere vor zwei Tagen irgendwo aufgetrieben hatten. Als der Alte Ves den Hintergrund erzählen wollte, hatte sie gleich von vornherein abgeblockt und gemeint, sie wolle gar nicht wissen, auf welch illegalem Weg sie an die Tiere gekommen waren. Nun stand Roche bei einem Schecken und steckte diesem einen Apfel zu, so als sei er regelrecht fasziniert von der Tatsache, dass es außer Menschen noch andere lebende Geschöpfe unter dieser Sonne gab.  
„Ich hab ihn noch nie so sentimental erlebt“, meinte Athur.  
Wieder sahen sie zu ihrem Hauptmann, der dem Reittier mittlerweile die Nüstern tätschelte.  
„Mir wird das jetzt zu blöd!“, erwiderte Ves.  
Ohne eine Antwort des Spähers abzuwarten, ging sie zu Roche hinüber. Dieser zuckte zusammen, als sie sich hinter ihm räusperte.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, was für einen senilen Eindruck du machst? Seit wir aus Oxenfurt weg sind, bist du total teilnahmslos, bist während unserer Rückkehr gegen einen tiefhängenden Ast geritten, ohne es zu merken. Du bist sogar einmal falsch abgebogen und Sieghard und ich haben es nur bemerkt, weil dein Pferd wieherte. Was in Meliteles Namen ist eigentlich mit dir los?“  
„Ich muss nachdenken“, war die plumpe Antwort, die sie bekam.  
„Das sagst du den ganzen Tag schon. Heckst du einen neuen Plan aus?“  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah er sie direkt an. Ves konnte ihm an der Nasenspitze ablesen, dass er mit sich rang.  
„Du bist doch sonst kein solcher Geheimniskrämer“, fuhr sie in versöhnlicherem Ton fort. „Willst du dich denn wenigstens einem der anderen anvertrauen, wenn du mit mir schon nicht reden willst? Heute Nacht scheinst du jedenfalls nicht mehr nach Oxenfurt reiten zu wollen.“  
„Nein, Ves“, antwortete er nach einem Moment. „Darüber hinaus würde es nichts ändern, wenn ich dir erzählte, was mich beschäftigt. Ich kann es euch nicht sagen, was mich umtreibt. Jedenfalls noch nicht jetzt. Vielleicht später.“  
Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an.  
„Na schön, und wann ist später?“  
„Vermutlich, wenn wir die ganze Sache hinter uns gebracht haben.“  
„Ah ja. Immerhin tut es gut zu wissen, dass du inzwischen genauso skeptisch zu sein scheinst, wie ich, was die Wilde Jagd betrifft. Da hat sich mein Nörgeln die vergangenen paar Tage ja doch bezahlt gemacht.“  
Roche nickte, allerdings zu schnell für ihren Geschmack. Die Blondine musterte ihn von oben bis unten, blieb länger an seinem Gesicht hängen. Den dunklen Augen, die bei bestimmten Lichtverhältnissen fast schwarz wirkten und die sie immer so fasziniert hatten. Die markanten Falten an den Augen und senkrecht über die Wangen, die ihn so interessant machten.  
„Ich muss nachdenken“, wimmelte er sie ab und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust...“, hörte er in seinem Nacken.  
Der Hauptmann ging davon. Als er sich weit genug entfernt wähnte, so dass ihn niemand mehr hören konnte, ächzte Roche. Er zermarterte sich schon den ganzen Tag den Kopf über das Angebot dieses mysteriösen Fremden. Gaunter O’Dimm. Wenn er nur an ihn dachte, lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinab.   
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so unerwartet eine andere Lösung für Mission Dijkstra präsentiert bekommen würde. Wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach, was der Fremde ihm erzählt hatte. Die Elfen der Wilden Jagd würden somit komplett außen vor sein, womit er seinem Freund Geralt auch in Zukunft aufrecht und ehrlich ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Trotzdem hatte sein Herz keinen Freudesprung gemacht, als O’Dimm ihm diesen Weg eröffnet hatte.  
Die dezent lustvollen Blicke, mit denen der Spiegelmeister Ves immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln heraus betrachtet hatte, gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Roche hatte den Drang verspürt, ihm die Augen dafür auszustechen. Nicht, dass er sich jemals um die Blondine bemüht hätte.   
Damals, als er noch unter König Foltest gedient hatte, hatte er sogar die aufreizende Hofmagierin Triss Merigold links liegen gelassen, obwohl sie ihm nicht nur einmal schöne Augen gemacht hatte. Das war, bevor Geralt an den Hof gekommen war. Von heute auf morgen hatte die Rothaarige das Interesse an Roche verloren. Ihm war es nur recht gewesen. Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen zwischen Offizieren und königlichen Beratern störten nur während der Arbeit. So hatte er damals die Blauen Streifen geführt und diese Regel hatte er seiner jetzigen Truppe von Partisanen auch immer wieder eingebläut. Viele von ihnen hatten sowieso der ehemaligen Spezialeinheit Temeriens angehört.  
Ves ihrerseits, als einzige Frau der Truppe, hatte natürlich Begehrlichkeiten bei dem ein oder anderen geweckt. Zuletzt wohl bei Leif Aubry. Doch für ihn war für ihn immer mehr wie eine Tochter gewesen. Als sie noch nicht so lange bei der Truppe war, hatte Roche sie das hin und wieder spüren lassen. Sich mal scheinbar belanglos nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt, sie ab und zu weniger streng angeschaut, als die anderen Soldaten unter seinem Kommando. Anfangs war es ihr nicht aufgefallen. Erst ein oder zwei Jahre später hatte sie ihn darum gebeten, es zu unterlassen. Der Hauptmann hatte nur gebrummt, sich aber gefügt. Er seufzte.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich ja über etwas ganz anderes nachdenken“, murmelte er.  
Roche sah sich um. Er stand auf einer Lichtung, die Dimmehügel hatte er zu seiner Rechten. Er war offensichtlich in nördliche Richtung gelaufen und hatte das neue Versteck weit hinter sich gelassen. Ein Uhu pfiff in der Finsternis, doch vom Lager der Freischärler drang kein Geräusch an sein Ohr.  
„Die beste Situation zum Nachdenken“, befand er und setzte sich.  
Der Boden war wider Erwarten noch warm, das Gras trocken, was für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich war. Andererseits hatte er sich auch noch nie in dieser Gegend aufgehalten. Was hatte Geralt gesagt? Das Scoia’tael Banden sein kleinstes Problem wären? Eigentlich war die Umgebung ziemlich hübsch, wenn man die Dimmehügel nicht mit einbezog, die zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit einen drohenden Eindruck hinterließen. Roche bemerkte einen hellen Fleck einen halben Meter zu seiner linken. Er griff nach der Blume und zupfte sie ab. Abwesend roch er an der Blüte, betrachtete sie in der Dunkelheit, und ließ sich dann sachte auf den Rücken fallen. Das Sternenzelt erhob sich majestätisch über ihm, doch er hatte keinen Sinn dafür. Weder für die Sterne am Himmel, noch für die duftende Margerite, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt.  
Gaunter O’Dimm ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Im Laufe des Tages war Roche sich klar geworden, dass er sich die Finger ordentlich an ihm verbrennen konnte. Die kleine Einlage in der Bibliothek, die der Fremde zum Beweis seines Könnens geliefert und die Ves so erschreckt hatte, dass sie panisch davongelaufen war, hatte den Hauptmann nachhaltig beeindruckt. Als sie ihm dann außerhalb der Mauer leibhaftig begegnet waren, hatte Roche sich zunächst nichts gedacht. Einer der üblichen Landstreicher, die der Krieg so zahlreich hervorbrachte und der, wie sie, seinen Geschäften auf der Universitätsinsel von Oxenfurt nachging.  
Sein schelmisches Lächeln hatte ihn beunruhigt. Beim bloßen Gedanken daran richteten sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen auf. Roche fühlte es sogar durch die dicken Ärmel hindurch. Nicht einmal Letho von Guleta, als er ihm persönlich gegenüber gestanden hatte, hatte solch eine Reaktion bei ihm hervorgerufen. Und der Mörder von Foltest war schon eine Hausnummer für sich. Der Spiegelmeister war von einem ganz anderen Schlag, offenkundig schwach an Körperkraft. Verschlagen war wohl eines der Wörter, mit dem man ihn am besten beschreiben konnte. Zumindest, wenn man nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck ging.  
Roche rollte sich auf dem Boden herum. Er hatte die Blume verloren, dachte nicht mal an sie. Stattdessen fragte er sich, warum er O’Dimms Angebot nicht gleich von vornherein abgelehnt hatte. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen, was dieser als Bezahlung haben wollte. Und für ihn hätte es selbstverständlich sein sollen, dies kategorisch zurückzuweisen. Jedoch. Der Fremdling hatte nicht explizit danach gefragt, also hatte Roche auch den Mund gehalten. War er schon so tief gesunken, dass er Ves, seine Ziehtochter, an einen solchen Vagabunden verraten würde? Er hatte den halben Tag darüber nachgedacht und sich geschämt. Trotzdem waren seine Gedanken auch immer wieder zu dem verlockenden Angebot zurückgekehrt. Der Hauptmann hatte einfach nicht glauben wollen, dass keine alternative Art der Bezahlung möglich sei.  
„Schon seltsam, dass er kein Geld will?“  
Obwohl er es seiner Meinung nach viel dringender nötig hätte, als eine Frau. Seine Kleidung, an einigen Stellen schon fast durchgewetzt, war nicht zum ersten Mal an den Nähten ausgebessert worden. Die staubigen Stiefel müssen schon viele Hundert Meilen zurückgelegt haben.  
„Hm, die kann er auch einer Leiche gestohlen haben ...“  
Der Spiegelmeister hatte außerdem zwei kleine Umhängetaschen und ein Lederbeutelchen um den Hals getragen. Vermutlich befand sich darin sogar etwas Geld, wer wusste das schon, außer der Besitzer? Roche war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich richtig erinnerte. In der einen Umhängetasche hatten jede Menge Schriftrollen gesteckt. Ob er die aus der Bibliothek entwendet hatte? Bei einigen der Bücher war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie draußen auf dem Markt einen hohen Wert erzielen würden.  
„Fast wie ein gewöhnlicher Dieb ...“  
Ein Uhu schrie irgendwo in der Nähe. War es derselbe Vogel wie vorhin? Roche wusste es nicht. Er hob seine linke Hand vors Gesicht und betrachtete sie. Der Schmerz hatte im Laufe des Vormittags wieder nachgelassen, doch das Mal war deutlich zu sehen. Als Ves und Sieghard sich einmal kurz abgewandt hatten, hatte er schnell ein Tuch darüber gebunden und vorgegeben, sich beim Klettern von der Mauer verletzt zu haben. Sie hatten nicht weiter gefragt. Später hatte es der Hauptmann genauer untersucht und den Eindruck gewonnen, dass es wie ein Herz geformt war.  
‚Komischer Kauz‘, dachte er. ‚Warum den ausgerechnet ein Herz?‘  
Roche hatte sich davor gehütet, es zu berühren. Womöglich würde Gaunter O’Dimm wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen, mitten im Lager. Nicht mal Händewaschen hatte er sich getraut.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach jetzt.“  
Er legte die Linke ins Gras, das sich mittlerweile abgekühlt hatte. Angenehm für den Handrücken, der sich trotz des vergangenen Schmerzes noch heiß anfühlte. Zuerst musste er sich überlegen, was er dem Spiegelmeister als Alternative anbieten konnte. Erst dann durfte er ihn rufen. Roches Problem bestand darin, dass ihm nichts einfiel. Die kommende Nacht versprach, lang und schlaflos zu werden.  
   
* * *  
   
„Seit etwa zwei Wochen testen die Schwarzen im Osten, südlich von Dreiberg bis nach Rinde hinüber, immer wieder unsere Formationen. Bisher handelte es sich um kleine Trupps, die mit Ruderbooten über den Pontar kommen, wenn es die Witterung zulässt.“  
„Das wird nicht bei Scharmützeln bleiben“, sagte Dijkstra zu sich selber.  
Er saß im ersten Stock seines Hauses in Oxenfurt und lauschte dem Bericht von Boris Kroll. Dieser war ein höherer Offizier bei der Redanischen Armee, den Sigismund noch von früher kannte. Eine Freundschaft hatte die beiden Männer nie verbunden. In den letzten Jahren war der Kontakt sogar eingeschlafen, was der Spion selbst zu verantworten hatte. Tags zuvor hatte er sich ihrer Bekanntschaft erinnert und ihm eine Einladung geschickt, nachdem Yamurlak berichtet hatte, dass er derzeit in Oxenfurt ein Kommando innehatte.  
Dijkstra machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, Yamur bei Gelegenheit zu loben. Der Mann war unermüdlich im Einsatz, hielt die Ohren gespitzt, trieb die anderen an, wo Dijkstra es selber nicht konnte, und versuchte, ihn mit so vielen Informationen wie möglich zu versorgen.  
‚Er sollte auch einen Bonus bekommen ...‘  
„Das glauben wir auch“, unterbrach Kroll seine Gedanken. „So sind die Nilfgaarder schon in der Vergangenheit vorgegangen. Kurz bevor der große Krieg mit ihnen ausbrach, haben sie diese Taktik über die komplette Front verteilt angewandt.“  
„Wie konnten wir nur erwarten, dass sie aus der Vergangenheit lernen?“, schmunzelte der Spion sarkastisch.  
„Na ja, vielleicht glauben sie, wir haben‘s schon wieder vergessen.“  
„Gibt es Neuigkeiten aus Aedirn?“  
„Leider nein. Wir können Spione losschicken, falls du es für sinnvoll erachtest.“  
„Die kommen frühestens in zwei Wochen zurück. Ich fürchte, so viel Zeit haben wir nicht. Wenn sich noch weiter herumspricht, dass Radovid ermordet wurde, werden unsere Gegner nicht lange zögern, die Chance zu nutzen. Da geht es schneller, wenn Yamur und seine Mannen reisende Händler aus dem Osten befragen.“  
Kroll nickte.  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du die erlangten Informationen mit uns teilst?“  
„Boris, wie lange kennst du mich schon?“  
„Seit mindestens zwanzig Jahren. Ich darf jedoch anmerken, dass du dich in den vergangenen Jahren ziemlich verändert hast. Nicht nur äußerlich.“  
„Hah! Soll das etwa eine Anspielung auf mein Gewerbe in Novigrad sein?“, konterte Dijkstra.  
„Unter anderem.“  
„Mein Herz schlägt immer noch für Redanien, das hab ich dir vorhin schon gesagt.“  
„Ist ja schon gut. Anderes Thema. Hast du was von der Hexe gehört?“  
„Philippa? Nee. Ich hab‘ sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen.“  
Boris musste ja nicht wissen, dass sie es höchstpersönlich war, die den Redanischen König auf äußerst einfallslose Weise zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Mit einem Messer in den Rücken. Dijkstra hatte auch versucht, sie zu erreichen, doch nach dem Mord schien sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Gut möglich, dass sie in ihrem eigenen Loch saß und bereits gegen ihn intrigierte oder das nächste Attentat vorbereitete. Zuzutrauen war dieser Hexe alles.  
„Boris, was machst du denn für ein Gesicht? Du scheinst darüber nicht sehr glücklich zu sein.“  
„Nein“, antwortete der Befehlshaber. „Ihr wart damals ein gutes Gespann, du und die Eilhart. Wenn ich das so sagen darf.“  
„Ich fühl mich gleich gerührt. Jetzt hör auf, Süßholz zu Raspeln und erzähl weiter. Wie steht es derzeit innerhalb der Armee? Noch immer dieselben Schnarchnasen, die das Sagen haben?“  
„Eigentlich nein. Du kanntest Radovid ja selber. Sobald er sich von euren Fäden losgemacht hatte, hat er nach und nach begonnen, die Befehlsstruktur umzukrempeln. Weniger Hierarchieebenen, dafür hat er alles bei sich selber zusammenlaufen lassen. Du hast ja denke ich selber noch mitbekommen, dass der ein oder andere Kopf gerollt ist. Da war er noch nicht mal zwanzig Jahre alt.“  
Dijkstra sah schlechtgelaunt drein. Er hatte Redanien damals überstürzt verlassen und Philippa quasi alleine mit Radovid zurückgelassen, darauf vertrauend, dass sie die Zügel kurz halten würde. Er hatte nicht ahnen können, dass der erst dreizehnjährige Thronfolger die Fesseln selbst lösen würde, sobald er volljährig und damit rechtmäßiger neuer Herrscher von Redanien wurde. Einer der großen Schandflecke auf Philippas Liste mit Erfolgen.  
„Und du bist dann die Karriereleiter hinaufgefallen?“  
„Kann man so sagen. Ich war ein unbeschriebenes Blatt und Radovid hatte plötzlich einige freie Posten, die er besetzen musste. Viele der Adelsfamilien waren ihm gegenüber misstrauisch. Die Abneigung beruhte zeitlebens auf Gegenseitigkeit, soweit ich weiß.“  
„Nachvollziehbar. Phil hatte ihn damals gut von den machtgierigen Adligen abgeschirmt. Vielleicht war gerade das der Fehler?“  
„Sigi! Das ist jetzt auch egal.“  
„Du hast recht.“  
„Ich glaube im Übrigen nicht, dass er sich groß anders entwickelt hätte. Vielleicht hätte sich sein Hass auf die Menschheit anders artikuliert, hätte die Hexe nicht versucht, ihn zu steuern.“  
Dijkstra nickte. Er hatte selbst immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, was Radovids Hass gegen Magier und Zauberinnen ausgelöst haben mochte. Vermutlich war es das Ränkespiel eben jener, das die Hexenverfolgungen als Folge hatte.  
„Falls das ein Vorwurf an mich sein soll, Phil hat sich von mir auch selten etwas sagen lassen.“  
„Ja ja. Ich weiß ja, wie eng ihr verbandelt wart.“  
Der Spion sah pikiert drein, beschloss aber, nicht darauf zu reagieren.  
„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten aus dem Norden oder aus Skellige?“  
„Von den Inseln? Du machst wohl Witze! Von denen kommt selten viel Gutes, aber wie man so hört, soll es in Skellige jetzt einen neuen Herrscher geben.“  
„Ach, tatsächlich?“  
Boris nickte und sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Ich fürchte, ich habe meine Aufmerksamkeit in den letzten paar Wochen und Monaten den falschen Themen gewidmet. Ich hab nur mitbekommen, dass König Bran ebenfalls das Zeitliche gesegnet hat. Dass die schon einen neuen Herrscher gewählt haben, war mir nicht bewusst“, entschuldigte Dijkstra.  
„Offensichtlich.“  
„Und was sagt man sich über den neuen Herrscher?“  
„Soll ’ne Frau sein, nach allem, was ich hörte.“  
Reuven bekam einen Hustenanfall.  
„Die wählen eine Frau als Herrscherin?“  
„Schau mich nicht so an. Ich kann’s dir nicht beantworten.“  
„Weißt du sonst noch irgendwas Interessantes? Zum Beispiel, ob in Kovir jetzt ein Gnom auf dem Thron sitzt?“  
„Darüber weiß ich nichts. Sigi! Die Infos, die ich habe, beruhen zum Teil auch nur auf Gerüchten. Ich mag unter Radovid zwar aufgestiegen sein, trotzdem bin ich immer noch ein vergleichsweise kleines Licht.“  
„Schon gut.“  
„Außerdem kannst du mir nicht erzählen, dass du Ivan nicht kontaktiert hast.“  
„Sokolof? Doch, aber die Nase hat sich bisher nicht bei mir gemeldet. Zuletzt schien er sich in Dreiberg aufgehalten zu haben, weit weg vom König. Was weißt du über ihn?“  
„Gerüchten zufolge“, erzählte Boris. „Hatte er sich zuletzt mit Radovid überworfen. Der alte Ivan hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, nach den Querelen zum Oberbefehlshaber befördert zu werden, aber der König hat ihn immer wieder hingehalten. Eigentlich hatte er die Aufgabe ja komplett selbst übernommen. Irgendwann ist es Ivan zu bunt geworden.“  
„Ach?! Und das hat Radovid sich gefallen lassen?“  
„Na ja, er konnte ja nicht viel machen. Sokolof hat sich einfach von der Bühne verabschiedet, ohne viel Aufhebens. Da der König ihn eh nicht befördern wollte, hatte er auch jetzt keine große Handhabe gegen ihn. Ivan hat ja letztendlich genau das gemacht, was Radovid wollte. Angefangen, sich aus allem herauszuhalten ...“  
„Und da hält er sich ganz zufällig ausgerechnet in Dreiberg auf?“, frotzelte der Spion.  
„Wie gesagt. Du musst selber wissen, wie viel Wahrheitsgehalt du meinen Gerüchten beimessen willst.“  
„Natürlich. Vielen Dank für dein Kommen. Ich schätze es wirklich sehr.“  
Was nicht mal gelogen war. Dijkstra hoffte, dass es bei Boris auch so ankam. Er hatte verschiedene aktive und weniger aktive Kontakte angezapft und die meisten um ein Treffen gebeten. Kroll war der Erste gewesen, der sich gemeldet hatte. Wohl auch, weil er sich eh in Oxenfurt befand. Dreiberg war weiter entfernt. Ein Bote konnte es, wenn er schnell ritt und zwischendurch das Pferd wechselte, innerhalb von drei Tagen dort sein. Nachrichten aus Dreiberg würden ihn frühestens nach einer Woche erreichen.  
„Ehrlich gesagt hoffe ich tatsächlich, dass du die Regierungsgeschäfte wieder übernimmst“, unterbrach Boris seine Gedanken. „Die Oberen versuchen, jetzt wo Radovid tot ist, die Armee so gut wie möglich zusammen zu halten. Ich habe erst am Tag drauf abends erfahren, dass der König tot ist. Was meinst du, was das für ein Chaos in der Kaserne war? Ich hab mehr als eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, um die Soldaten wieder zur Ordnung zu rufen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“  
„Jetzt, wo der Kopf weg ist, zappeln die Glieder unkontrolliert weiter.“  
Kroll nickte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir die Ordnung aufrecht erhalten können. Mich würde es auch nicht wundern, wenn Ivan und der ein oder andere Adlige schon Wind von der Sache bekommen haben. Jeder wird versuchen, für sich selber das Beste aus der Sache herauszuholen. Sigi, du musst was unternehmen, sonst geht Redanien unter!“  
„Du wirkst geradezu verzweifelt, Boris“, befand Dijkstra.  
„Ich bin es auch, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Niemand weiß, was zu tun ist, die befehlshabenden Offiziere scheinen ihren eigenen Ränkespielen nachzugehen. Du weißt selbst, dass das unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen eine hochriskante Situation ist und in einem Bürgerkrieg enden kann. Wenn Nilfgaard Wind davon bekommt, dann möge Melitele uns gnädig sein.“  
„Ich werd‘ sehen, was ich tun kann. Wie du schon sagtest, für’s erste ist es wichtig, dass die Ordnung nicht auseinanderfällt. Radovid mag zwar verrückt gewesen sein, aber militärisch war er ein Genie. Ich sage es wirklich nur ungern, aber ich bewundere doch, was er aus euch gemacht hat.“  
Sein Gast nickte.  
„Wie lange wirst du denn brauchen?“  
„Hah! Boris, sowas geht nicht so schnell. Ich muss mir erst einen Überblick über die derzeitige Situation verschaffen. Unser Vorteil ist, dass ich nie wirklich aufgehört habe, Spion zu sein, weshalb ich die wirtschaftliche Lage Redaniens und den Konflikt mit Nilfgaard ziemlich gut einschätzen kann. Jedoch ist es auch für mich eine Herausforderung, in den Reihen des Militärs und bei den Adelsfamilien genügend Unterstützer zu finden, die mich in der Position eines Kanzlers unterstützen würden.“  
„Ja, ich mein ja nur.“  
„Vielleicht wäre Sokolof aber wirklich die erste Adresse meiner Wahl. Ich schätze, er genießt nach wie vor Ansehen bei euch?“  
„Bei den meisten, ja. Aber auch er wird sich erst einmal ein Bild über die Lage verschaffen müssen.“  
„Dann werd‘ ich ihm wohl auf die Sprünge helfen müssen, sollte er sich demnächst mal bei mir melden.“  
Boris griff nach dem Weinkelch und hob ihn seinem Gastgeber entgegen.  
„Ich sehe, in manchen Dingen hast du dich nicht verändert.“  
Dijkstra beugte sich nach vorne und griff nach der Flasche Est Est. Bevor er Kroll einschenkte, ließ er den Wein in der Flasche kreisen.  
„Schlechte Angewohnheiten lassen sich nur schwer ablegen, weißt du?“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Wenn du es so sagst, klingt es fast wie ein Vorwurf.“  
„Na ja, das nicht. Aber ich bin doch neugierig. Du meintest in deinem Brief, dass du eine Bitte an mich hättest. Abgesehen von diesem Treffen.“  
Der Spion nickte und schenkte Boris nach. Dieser nahm einen Schluck und ließ die Flüssigkeit auf der Zunge kreisen.  
„Also? Ich bin ganz Ohr!“  
„Kannst du jemanden in deiner Truppe gebrauchen? Einen Späher?“  
Der Redanier stellte das Glas und sah seinen Gastgeber aufmerksam an.  
„Eigentlich nein, aber du wirst sicher Gründe haben, mich das zu fragen? Um wen geht es?“  
„Um einen Temerier. Hat früher bei der Armee angeblich als Kundschafter gearbeitet und sucht einen neuen Trupp.“  
Kroll sah Dijkstra aufmerksam an.  
„Und du willst ihm helfen, weil?“, fragte er.  
„Ich will ihm nicht helfen. Ich will ihn sicher verwahrt wissen, wenn du so willst. Jemand soll ein Auge auf ihn haben.“  
„Schätze, ich hab wohl keine Wahl, oder?“  
„Doch. Aber wenn du ihn nimmst, bin ich dir was schuldig.“  
„Gut, ich seh mal, was sich machen lässt. Um der guten alten Zeit willen“, versicherte Boris.  
Die beiden Männer stießen mit ihren Kelchen an und wandten sich anderen, belangloseren Themen zu.  
   
* * *  
   
Für diesen Ausblick allein hatte sich der Aufstieg auf den Hügel schon gelohnt. Roche hatte sich in der Nacht heimlich vom Lager entfernt, was sich als gar nicht so leicht herausgestellt hatte. Um ein Haar hätte er einen seiner Männer aufgeweckt, der sich an einer ziemlich ungünstigen Stelle zum Schlafen gelegt hatte. Der Wache am Eingang zu ihrer Höhle hatte er erzählt, einen kleinen Rundgang zu machen, nur um hinter dem nächsten Busch über ein Schlaflager zu stolpern. Zum Glück war Carl nicht aufgewacht.  
Der Weg auf die Dimmehügel war in der Finsternis der Nacht gar nicht so leicht zu finden. Da es zwischenzeitlich geregnet hatte, war Roche in zahlreiche Pfützen getreten. Ves musste bei Gelegenheit dringend seine Stiefel flicken.  
‚Oder ich kauf mir gleich Neue‘, dachte er. ‚Ist vermutlich die bessere Investition.‘  
Roche bildete sich ein, am Horizont im Nordosten Dreiberg erblicken zu können. Etwas sah in dieser Himmelsrichtung ungewohnt anders aus, etwas heller als die Umgebung, aber wer konnte es schon wissen, ob es sich tatsächlich um die Hauptstadt Redaniens handelte? Vielleicht wollte er es auch einfach nur glauben. Weder von Novigrad noch von Oxenfurt, die weit im Westen lagen, konnte er Lichter oder Umrisse erkennen. Der Hauptmann hatte vermutet, wenigstens von der größten Stadt der Welt den Turm des Tempels zu erkennen, aber offensichtlich machte ihm das schlechte Wetter einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Die Regenfront schien noch nicht vorübergezogen zu sein. Im Süden, fast so nah, dass man die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken konnte, zog sich der Pontar wie ein helles Band quer von links nach rechts. Selbst hier oben war zu erkennen, wie mächtig er soweit im Landesinneren schon war.   
Er seufzte. Der Hauptmann war im Leben weit herumgekommen, hatte viel gesehen und an noch mehr selbst beeinflusst. Doch er fühlte, dass der heutige Tag einer der wichtigen Wendepunkte in seinem Leben werden würde. Er betrachtete die Innenfläche seiner linken Hand, gerade so, als würde er auf ihr die Geschichte seiner Existenz ablesen können. Leider musste er sie umdrehen, um weiterlesen zu können. Roche zögerte. Er wollte nicht wieder auf das Herz blicken müssen, das O’Dimm ihm verpasst hatte. Wenn er ihn rief, musste er sich zusammennehmen, um nicht nach dem Grund für die außergewöhnliche Form zu fragen. Er atmete einmal tief durch und drehte die Linke um.  
In der Finsternis war das Mal kaum zu erkennen. Der Hauptmann der Temerischen Partisanen bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sich seine rechte Hand seiner linken näherte. Sachte berührte er den Handrücken. Er fühlte, wie die Luft etwas kälter wurde.  
„Seltsamer Ort für ein Stelldichein“, hörte er in seinem Rücken.  
Roche fuhr herum.  
„Kommt mir nicht damit!“, schnauzte er den Spiegelmeister an.  
Dieser grinste nur mit seinem üblichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ves kommt nicht in Frage, damit das klar ist!“  
„Ist das so?“, fragte sein Gegenüber erstaunt. „Und was bietet ihr mir stattdessen?“  
Der Hauptmann verlor augenblicklich den Wind aus den Segeln. So schnell O’Dimm den Sturm gerufen hatte, so schnell hat er ihn wieder verschwinden lassen. Er schwieg ihn an.  
„Nicht mal eine Idee?“  
„Ich kann mir nur schwerlich vorstellen, dass ihr sonst keine Bedürfnisse habt“, erwiderte er schon sachlicher.  
„Oh, natürlich! Da gibt es viele. Die Seele von Thamasa beispielsweise wäre schon mal ein Anfang. Oder die Steinsemmel.“  
Roche sah ihn schief an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was das sein soll.“  
„Natürlich nicht, wie überaus dumm von mir!“  
„Macht ihr euch über mich lustig?“  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht“, versicherte O’Dimm. „Ich wollte nur behilflich sein.“  
Der Hauptmann schwieg und sah auf den Pontar, der sich hinter dem Spiegelmeister erstreckte.  
„Ihr habt mich gerufen. Das werdet ihr ja wohl nicht ohne Grund getan haben. Und nicht, ohne mir etwas bieten zu können.“  
„Ich bin nicht dumm. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass es andere gegeben haben muss, denen ihr eure... Hilfe angeboten habt. Wie haben sie euch bezahlt?“  
„Mit ihren Seelen“, war die prompte Antwort.  
Roche betrachtete ihn einen Moment.  
„Seid nicht albern. Was für ein Geschäft soll das denn bitte sein? Ich hab nicht vor, bis an mein Lebensende euer Leibeigener zu sein. Ich hab Wichtigeres zu tun!“, konterte er ernst. „Und schlagt es euch gleich aus dem Kopf. Ves, oder ein anderer aus meiner Truppe, stehen diesbezüglich auch nicht zur Debatte.“  
Gaunter O’Dimm sah ihn süffisant an.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal über euren Auftrag sprechen?“, schlug er vor.  
Der Hauptmann fühlte ein Kribbeln direkt unter der Haut. Nicht die Unbehaglichkeit, die er generell in der Gegenwart des Spiegelmeisters verspürte. Mehr so, als sei eine dritte Präsenz anwesend. Roche sah seinen Gegenüber prüfend an, konnte aber keine Veränderung an ihm feststellen. Auch nicht, ob er dasselbe wahrnahm.  
„Letztes mal habt ihr etwas von einem Attentat erwähnt. Um wen genau handelt es sich? Er oder sie scheint jedenfalls nicht leicht zu beseitigen sein, da ihr es offensichtlich nicht selbst versuchen wollt.“  
Der Hauptmann ging zunächst nicht darauf ein. Er wandte sich gen Osten, wo der Himmel langsam heller wurde. Zu seinen Füßen, in den dichten Wäldern östlich der Dimmehügel, begannen die Vögel, den neuen Tag zu begrüßen.  
„Es gibt da eine gewisse Person, die uns im Weg steht.“  
„Eine Hexe?“, fragte O’Dimm neugierig.  
„Nein. Oder ja, je nach den Umständen.“  
„Das müsst ihr mir genauer erklären.“  
„Die eigentliche Zielperson ist ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch. Es gab im Leben dieser Person eine Magierin, die ihr mal sehr nahe stand.“  
„Interessant! Und weiter.“  
„Wie ‚und weiter‘? Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie derzeit zueinanderstehen.“  
Roche wandte dem Spiegelmeister den Rücken zu und sah nach Norden.  
„Jedenfalls“, fuhr der Hauptmann fort, als O’Dimm nichts sagte. „Kann es sein, dass sich diese Magierin einmischt.“  
„Hm. Verständlich, dass ihr euch über eine andere Lösung eures ... Problems, Gedanken macht. Ist sie sehr mächtig?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Roche ohne zu Zögern. „Eine der Mächtigsten, die mir je begegnet sind.“  
Er drehte sich wieder um. Der andere hatte sich ebenfalls abgewandt und blickte nach Westen, wo sich immer noch dicke Regenwolken türmten.  
„Fürchtet ihr euch vor Hexen?“, fragte er neugierig.  
Gaunter O’Dimm drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Ein kurzer Schatten huschte ihm übers Gesicht. Der Hauptmann hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es sich dabei um Angst handelte. Wut schien der richtige Begriff zu sein. Der Schleier verflog wieder.  
„Euer Problem ist so gut wie gelöst“, meinte der Spiegelmeister. „Wenn die Bezahlung stimmt.“  
Roche sah, wie er nach einer der Schriftrollen in seiner Umhängetasche griff und sie entrollte. Sie war vollständig beschrieben, nur unten war noch etwas Platz frei. Was seinen Blick mehr in den Bann zog, waren die krakeligen Buchstaben, die mit roter Tinte im oberen Bereich des Dokuments geschrieben waren und so gar nicht zum Rest der Schrift passen wollten. Gerade so, als ob zwei verschiedene Hände das Papier beschrieben hätten. Offensichtlich handelte es sich bei den Schriftrollen doch nicht um gestohlenen Dokumente aus der Oxenfurter Universitätsbibliothek.  
„Was habt ihr gestern Vormittag gemeint, als ihr sagtet, was mir am wertvollsten sei?“  
„Was ist euch denn am wertvollsten?“  
„Nichts, was man einfach so aus der Hand geben kann.“  
Gaunter O’Dimm sah ihn interessiert an.  
„Es ist nichts Physisches“, ergänzte Roche, der sich zu einer Erläuterung genötigt sah.   
„Offensichtlich nicht. Aber das macht es doch umso schwieriger, es herzugeben, meint ihr nicht auch?“  
„Jedem anderen würde ich zustimmen. Bei euch jedoch.“  
„Ihr misstraut mir noch immer?“, konterte der Spiegelmeister entrüstet.  
Er ließ die Schriftrolle sinken und sah seinen Vertragspartner in spe enttäuscht an. Zuckte dann mit den Schultern und packte das Papier wieder zusammen.  
„Gut, ihr müsst wissen, wie ihr euer Problem löst. Wenn ihr mich nicht bezahlen könnt ... oder wollt, müsst ihr einen anderen Weg finden.“  
O’Dimm wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Wartet!“, bat Roche, nachdem er sich einige Meter entfernt hatte, und lief ihm dann sogar nach. „Wartet doch!“  
„Hm? Ich kann euch nicht helfen, wenn ihr keinen Vertrag unterschreibt.“  
„Und ich kann euch schlecht etwas als Bezahlung anbieten, was ich noch nicht besitze.“  
Der Spiegelmeister begann zu lächeln.  
„Dann bezahlt ihr eben, sobald ihr es erlangt habt“, erwiderte er gnädig.  
Der Hauptmann sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ihr unter Umständen länger darauf warten müsst?“  
„Auch dann, ja. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Zeit in meinem Geschäft nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt. Früher oder später bezahlen alle meine Kunden.“  
Roche zögerte immer noch.  
„Was ist, wenn sich zwischendurch ändert, was mir am wertvollsten ist?“  
„Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass es dazu kommt.“  
„Hah! Wenn ihr euch da mal nicht täuscht.“  
Gaunter O’Dimm erwiderte nichts.  
„Was geschieht, wenn, nun ja, ich das Zeitliche segne, bevor ihr eure Bezahlung erhalten habt.“  
„Dann geht die Schuld selbstverständlich auf eure Erben über.“  
Der Hauptmann sah ihn unsicher an. O’Dimm wusste bestimmt, dass er zeitlebens keine Kinder gezeugt hatte. Zumindest keine, von denen er wusste. Trotzdem hätte er sein letztes Hemd darauf verwettet, dass der Fremde etwaige Nachkommen würde aufspüren können, auch ohne den geringsten Hinweis auf sie zu haben. Roche seufzte.  
„Und es geht definitiv nicht ohne Vertrag?“, fragte er.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Spiegelmeisters wurde ernst.  
„Ihr wollt ein Geschäft eingehen. Geschäfte werden üblicherweise schriftlich festgehalten. Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass ihr nicht bereit seid, einen Vertrag zu unterzeichnen?“  
„Es geht wohl nicht anders ...“  
O’Dimm sah ihn durchdringend an.  
„Also gebt schon her!“  
Der Hauptmann nahm die Schriftrolle entgegen und begann zu lesen.  
„Ich hab euch nie meinen Namen verraten!“, meinte er, als er bei den roten Buchstaben angekommen war.  
„Nein. An euren Manieren habt ihr definitiv noch zu arbeiten“, schmunzelte der Spiegelmeister. „Ich meinerseits wäre aber auch nicht besonders intelligent, würde ich keine Nachforschungen über meine potentiellen Kunden anstellen.“  
„So? Und was habt ihr so herausgefunden?“, erkundigte Roche sich und las weiter.  
„Dass ihr früher am Temerischen Himmel hell gestrahlt habt, Hauptmann der Blauen Streifen.“  
„Hmpf.“  
Er las zu Ende, hob den Kopf und sah O’Dimm misstrauisch an..  
„Wieso steht in diesem Vertrag eigentlich schon alles genau so, wie wir es eben erst besprochen haben?“  
Sein Gegenüber grinste nur wieder sein schelmisches Grinsen.  
„Könnt ihr in die Zukunft sehen?“  
„Aber nein. Das wär doch etwas zu viel des Guten, meint ihr nicht auch? Nein, ich hatte lediglich so ein Gefühl, auf was ihr euch einzulassen bereit seid.“  
„Und auf der freien Linie oben soll ich reinschreiben, wer Ziel des Attentats ist?“  
„Ihr habt es erraten.“  
Roche sah nicht überzeugt aus, doch statt darauf einzugehen, streckte er dem Spiegelmeister die Hand hin.  
„Was?“  
„Eine Schreibfeder?“  
O’Dimm kramte danach in seiner anderen Umhängetasche und förderte eine ziemlich zerfranste Gänsefeder hervor, die an dem einen Ende, wo sich eigentlich die Schreibspitze befand, eine seltsam geformte Spitze aus Metall besaß. Kleine, filigrane Zeichen waren auf ihr angebracht. Roche hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen.  
„Spezialanfertigung nach meinem eigenen Entwurf“, erklärte der Spiegelmeister verlegen und reichte sie ihm.  
Er nahm die Feder andächtig entgegen.  
„Habt ihr auch Tinte in eurem Sack?“  
„Einen Moment.“  
Eine kleine Glasphiole kam ans Tageslicht. Gaunter O’Dimm entkorkte es und hielt es dem Hauptmann hin, damit dieser mit der Feder etwas von der farbigen Flüssigkeit aufnehmen konnte.  
„Umdrehen.“  
Der Spiegelmeister gehorchte und hielt ihm seinen Rücken als Schreibunterlage hin. Roche legte sich den unteren Bereich der Schriftrolle halbwegs zurecht und starrte dann eine volle Minute auf das Papier, die Aussparung auf dem Dokument, die mit ‚Unterschrift des Auftraggebers‘ untertitelt war.  
‚Vertragsparteien, Gegenstand des Auftrags, Ausführung so bald wie möglich, Bezahlung erfolgt, sobald bezahlt werden kann, jedoch nicht vor vollständiger Erledigung des Auftrags ..., allgemeine Vertragsbestimmungen ...‘, las er sich in Gedanken noch mal die Vertragsinhalte vor. ‚Den Teil mit der Vertragsstrafe und dem Schadensersatz hat er mit der roten Tinte durch gestrichen ...‘  
„Sollte im konkreten Fall nicht anfallen. Der Auftrag ist sehr einfach, deshalb habe ich diese Passagen gestrichen“, erklärte O’Dimm.  
„Lest ihr meine Gedanken?“  
„Ich warte seit fünf Minuten darauf, dass ihr den Vertrag unterzeichnet. Mir tut mein Rücken weh, wenn ich das anmerken darf.“  
„Als ob euch körperlicher Schmerz etwas anhaben kann“, murmelte Roche. „Ihr wart eine schwarze, formlose Wolke. Wie schnell wird es erledigt sein?“  
„Der Auftrag? Oh, innerhalb einer Woche, das kann ich euch versichern.“  
„Wie werde ich von dem Erfolg erfahren? Sucht ihr mich auf?“  
„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ihr werdet es von selbst bemerken“, erklärte der Spiegelmeister geheimnisvoll.  
Roche atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. Schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder. Und setzte die kunstvoll gefertigte Feder an.  
   
* * *  
   
„Junge, das hat sich für dich ja jetzt schon gelohnt, findest du nicht auch?“, meinte er.  
Leif erwiderte nichts und beschränkte sich darauf, neben dem dicken Mann herzureiten, den er so kurzfristig im Auftrag der Redanischen Armee nach Dreiberg eskortieren sollte. Er hatte ihn vor zehn Tagen kennengelernt, der Dicke hatte sich damals ihm gegenüber recht schroff verhalten. Heute war er schon höflicher zu ihm, was vielleicht auch an dem guten Wetter lag.  
Sigi Reuven war für den jungen Aubry ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Vielleicht hatte er ihm bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen einfach nur nicht vertraut. Leif verübelte ihm dies nicht einmal, hatte er doch ihn doch selbst alles andere als glaubhaft gefunden. Auch jetzt war er sich noch nicht so ganz sicher, wie er mit dem Mann umgehen sollte und verfluchte die anderen Soldaten, seine neuen Kameraden, dafür, dass sie sich sofort an den Anfang beziehungsweise das Ende ihrer kleinen Karawane gesetzt hatten.  
„Warst du schon mal in Dreiberg?“, fragte Reuven.  
Der Blondschopf schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sonst irgendwelche größeren Städte?“  
„Nein, Sir.“  
„Hm, dann wirst du aber Augen machen, das kann ich dir verraten. Wenn wir dort sind, nutz die Zeit und schau dich auf dem Gräbermarkt um. Dorthin kommen ab und zu Zwerge aus Mahakam, um ihre Waren anzubieten. Die meisten verkaufen natürlich Äxte und Schwerter, aber man kann dort auch allerlei anderes Handwerksmaterial finden.“  
„Ja, Sir. Gräbermarkt?“  
„Der heißt nur so wegen des Wassergrabens, der sich dort auf einer Seite an den Häuserfronten entlang zieht. Die finden sich in der ganzen Stadt wieder, und ...“  
Leif hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Mit seinen anderen Sinnen versuchte er, die Umgebung, so gut es ging, im Auge zu behalten. Weniger, weil er einen Angriff auf ihre kleine Truppe fürchtete, sondern mehr, weil ihm die Gegend bekannt vorkam. Vor ihrer Nase hatten sie eine kleine Hügelkette, die immer näher kam und sich bis zum Pontar hinzog. Vor einiger Zeit war er mit Temerischen Partisanen hier unterwegs gewesen. Der Blondschopf hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, als ihm seine Kameraden sagten, wohin es ging. Innerlich hoffte er, dass sie unentdeckt bleiben würden.  
Die Chancen dafür standen nicht schlecht. Roche und seine Mannen hatten sich sicher irgendwo im Unterholz verkrochen, abseits der breiten Straße, der sie nun folgten. Mit der Kutsche, auf der Reuven saß, konnten sie schlecht einen anderen Weg nehmen und dummerweise kam man mit dem Gefährt auch nicht besonders schnell vorwärts, doch die Verfassung des Dicken ließ es nicht zu, dass er selber ritt. Sein linkes Bein war nach wie vor bandagiert. Leif hoffte nur, dass die Freischärler keinen Späher in der Nähe der Straße postiert hatten. Nicht auszudenken, was passierte, wenn sein Bruder Victor oder auch Athur ihn bei den Redaniern sehen würden.  
„Na, was die zwei wohl für Nachrichten bringen?“  
Boris Kroll, dessen Einheit man Leif zugeteilt hatte, kam ihnen mit einem weiteren Soldaten entgegen. Kroll wendete sein Pferd, als er auf Höhe der Kutsche war.  
„Leif, sei so gut und schließ dich der Vorhut an. Als Späher taugst du nicht zum Beaufsichtigen von Zielpersonen.“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
Der Junge ritt dankbar an die Spitze des kleinen Zuges.  
„Er hat sich schon eingelebt, eh?“, fragte Dijkstra, als er mit Boris alleine war.  
„Ja. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten.“  
„Wenn ich mich daran erinnere, wie sehr du dich gesträubt hast ...“  
„Man kann sich auch mal täuschen. Vor allem nach der Geschichte, die du erzählt hast. Aber bisher macht er sich gut. Nur heute scheint er etwas unruhig zu sein.“  
„Hm.“  
Dem Spion war es ebenfalls nicht entgangen, dass ihr Neuzugang sich hin und wieder verstohlen umsah.  
„Vielleicht erwartet er, hier jemandem zu begegnen?“, überlegte Boris laut.  
„Da bin ich mir fast sicher.“  
Dijkstra machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, einen größeren Trupp in diese Gegend zu schicken. Wie dumm, dass er erst in einer Woche in Dreiberg ankommen würde. Bis dahin konnte sich eine Menge ändern.  
„Hast du sonst irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten an ihm bemerkt? Schreibt er heimlich Briefe oder dergleichen?“  
„Nein. Bisher hat er sich nur einmal nachts davongestohlen. Um ein Mädchen zu treffen, wie dein Mann herausgefunden hatte.“  
„Yamur?“  
Kroll nickte.  
„Was für eine Seele. Ohne ihn wäre ich aufgeschmissen. Und ohne Heiner.“  
„Wer ist Heiner?“  
„Mein Koch.“  
„Ah!“, kommentierte der Redanier vielsagend.  
„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?“, fragte Dijkstra pikiert.  
„Nichts. Ich hatte dich nur anders in Erinnerung. Breiter ...“  
„Das ist aber nicht Heiners Verdienst.“  
Boris fragte nicht weiter.  
„Also? Wer ist die Holde? Yamur meinte, sie sei in Oxenfurt als Dienstmagd angestellt.“  
„Dann weiß er mehr als ich. Sigi, ich eigne mich nicht so gut als Spion, das hast du selber mal gesagt.“  
„Hätt‘ ja sein können, dass du sie zufällig kennst. Hat er euch etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählt? Zum Beispiel, an welcher Front sein Vater gekämpft haben soll.“  
„Ich hab nichts dergleichen mitbekommen. Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn er sich in meiner Nähe aufhält, ist er derjenige, der viele Fragen stellt.“  
Der Redanische Offizier ritt etwas näher an die Kutsche heran und beugte sich in vertraulicher Manier zu Dijkstra.  
„Unter uns gesprochen, er ist sehr neugierig, was dich betrifft. Er scheint dir nicht zu trauen.“  
„Ich ihm auch nicht“, ließ der Spion durchblicken. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass das, was er mir erzählt hat, größtenteils einer Märchengeschichte entstammt. Ich werd‘ sein Geheimnis schon noch herausfinden, da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen.“  
„Lieber nicht. Aber warum ist es dir so wichtig?“  
„Ach, weil ...“, fing Dijkstra an, ließ den Satz aber unvollendet.  
‚Weil er höchstwahrscheinlich bis vor kurzem unter einem alten Bekannten gedient hat, mit dem ich ein Mordkomplott gegen Radovid ausgeheckt habe ...‘  
„Na ja, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst ...“  
„Will ich nicht. Boris, sei so gut, lass mich für einen Moment allein.“  
„Aye! Aber wenn du meinen Rat noch annehmen willst, sei lieber etwas vorsichtiger in der Gegenwart des Jungen. Ich bin nicht ganz dumm. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du dir bezüglich Leif viele Gedanken machst. Und dass euch zwei möglicherweise etwas verbindet, das noch übel enden kann.“  
Kroll ließ sich zur Nachhut zurückfallen, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Dijkstra sah ihm grübelnd hinterher. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich etwas zu unaufmerksam gewesen, als er den Blondschopf alleine neben sich hat herreiten lassen? Oder war er zu selbstsicher geworden, jetzt, wo sich der Zustand seines gebrochenen Beines langsam zu bessern schien?  
„Oder liegt es einfach nur daran, dass du Gespenster siehst, Boris?“, brummelte er.  
Es fühlte sich an, als habe sich ein Schleier über seine Gedanken gelegt. Der Spion schaute auf den Rücken des Kutschers, ohne diesen zu sehen. Er hörte das Wasser des Pontars, das hier und da geräuschvoll ans Ufer spülte, ohne es zu hören. Er roch den Tannenwald, der sich links neben der Straße türmte, ohne den Geruch wahrzunehmen. Dijkstra schloss schläfrig die Lider.  
Phil tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, jedoch war es nicht die rachsüchtige Philippa Eilhart, die er zuletzt gekannt hatte. Nein, diese Version, die er vor sich sah, hatte schon vor einiger Zeit zu existieren aufgehört. Damals, als sie ihm Meuchelmörder auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Die Magierin vor seinem inneren Auge war jene, mit der er damals in Dreiberg so eng zusammengearbeitet hatte, um Redanien nach der Ermordung König Wisimirs zusammenzuhalten. Und mit der er die ein oder andere Nacht im Gespräch verbracht hatte, begleitet von der ein oder anderen Flasche teuren Weins.  
Ein Schatten legte sich über den Spion, ohne dass er es merkte. Er hatte damals nie so recht verstanden, warum das, was er mit Philippa hatte, in die Brüche gegangen war. Warum sie ihm von heute auf morgen ans Leder wollte. Nicht einmal zuletzt, als sie sie versehentlich aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreit und sie sofort zum Angriff übergegangen war, hatte die Hexe ihre Beweggründe durchblicken lassen. Wobei Dijkstra zugeben musste, dass er sich selbst auch nicht gerade wie ein Kavalier benommen hatte.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können. Es hatte keinen Zweck, zu lange in der Vergangenheit herumzustochern. Die Hexe hatte ihren Entschluss gefasst. Selten hatte sie sich von Sigismund etwas einreden lassen. Dijkstra schätze, dass sie sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht geändert hatte.  
Er sah sich um.  
„Seltsam ...“  
Dijkstras Umgebung wirkte farblos. Gerade so, als wäre vom Fluss her eine dicke Nebelschwade herangezogen, die sie nun einhüllte. Trotz des warmen Vormittags. Die Vögel hatten zu zwitschern aufgehört, jedenfalls schien es so. Der Kutscher fuhr einfach weiter, ohne es zu bemerken. Reuven drehte seinen massigen Oberkörper einmal zur einen Seite, dann zur anderen.  
„Hey, merkst du das auch?“, fragte er den Kutscher.  
Dieser zuckte zusammen.  
„Was meint Ihr, Herr?“  
„Na, die Umgebung? Siehst du nicht den Nebel?“  
Der Mann auf dem Kutschbock sah sich nun ebenfalls um.  
„Nein, mein Herr, wo sollte der denn herkommen?“  
Dijkstra antwortete nicht, sondern ließ sich wieder auf die Bank zurücksinken.  
Entweder versuchte man, ihm einen Bären aufzubinden, oder tatsächlich nahm nur er die Veränderung wahr, die sich seiner kleinen Karawane bemächtigt zu haben schien.  
„Du bist ja wirklich schnell von Begriff!“, sagte jemand neben ihm.  
Der Spion zuckte zusammen und wäre um ein Haar aus der Kutsche gesprungen, hätte ihn sein lädiertes Bein nicht davon abgehalten. Neben ihm saß ein Typ, ein obdachloser Vagabund, wie es schien, mit Glatze und ziemlich abgerissenen Klamotten. Die blaue Hose war wohl das Auffälligste, was er trug.  
„Wer bist du!?“, herrschte Dijkstra ihn an.  
„Nur ein armer Landstreicher auf dem Weg nach Dreiberg. Kann ich ein Stück weit mitfahren?“, fragte er. „Ihr scheint denselben Weg zu haben.“  
„Verschwinde!“  
Der Spion griff nach dem Dolch, den er an seiner linken Seite am Gürtel hängen hatte.  
„Aber aber, nicht gleich so aggressiv!“, meinte der Fremde, sprang auf und kletterte auf den Kutschbock.  
„Wer bist du?!“, fuhr Dijkstra ihn noch einmal an, besorgt darüber, dass der Kutscher die Anwesenheit des Fremden offensichtlich nicht registrierte.  
„Er kann mich nicht sehen“, erklärte der Vagabund dann auch. „Die anderen im Übrigen auch nicht, also gib dir keine Mühe, nach ihnen zu rufen.“  
„Was bist du?!“  
„Interessant, dass du das fragst.“  
Der Glatzkopf saß mit dem Rücken in Fahrtrichtung neben dem Kutscher und grinste ihn an, ohne auf seine Fragen zu antworten.  
„Du scheinst ein wichtiger Mann zu sein“, mutmaßte er.  
Dijkstra reagierte nicht.  
„Auf dem Weg zu wichtigen Geschäften, ja?“  
„Geht dich einen Scheiß an. Verschwinde!“  
„Sonst was?“  
Der Fremde zog etwas aus einer zerrissenen Umhängetasche, die er bei sich trug. Dem Spion lief es kalt den Rücken runter und er packte seinen Dolch fester, bereit, sich notfalls mit Händen und Füßen zu wehren. Erst auf den zweiten Blick sah er, dass es sich um einen schon etwas verwelkten Blumenkranz handelte. Grinsend setzte der Vagabund den Kranz auf den Kopf des Kutschers, ohne dass dieser reagierte. Reuven sah feindselig drein.  
„Einen schönen Tag haben wir heute, findet ihr nicht?“  
„Ja ... Er wäre noch bei weitem schöner, hätte ich meine Kutsche wieder für mich allein ...“, entgegnete Dijkstra bissig.  
„Wie geht es eurer Hexe? Philippa, richtig?“  
„Hat sie dich geschickt?“, fragte der Spion hitzig.  
„Nein, sonst würde ich ja nicht nach ihr fragen“, raunzte der Fremde.  
„Euch kann man wohl alles zutrauen. Also? Wie kann man dich loswerden?“  
„Wie unhöflich. Ich will nur ein Stück des Weges mitfahren.“  
„Und am Ende hockst du hier in der Kutsche, bis wir in Dreiberg ankommen, ich bin nicht dumm.“  
Der Fremde kramte wieder in seiner Umhängetasche und holte nun einen abgewetzten Holzlöffel hervor. Er begann, damit zu spielen.  
„Damit es klar ist, von unserem Proviant geben wir nichts ab. Der ist genau berechnet für ...“  
„Schon klar!“  
Dijkstra bemerkte den süffisanten Blick, den der Vagabund seiner Figur beimaß.  
„Obwohl es nicht schaden würde, wenn ihr etwas abspeckt“, meinte er dann auch.  
„Hah! Hat Happen dich geschickt?“  
„Wer?!“  
„Ach, lass gut sein.“  
Der Spion ließ seinen unerwarteten Begleiter nicht aus den Augen. Tatsächlich hatte bisher niemand sonst die Anwesenheit des Fremden bemerkt. Es war geradezu gespenstisch.  
„Wo kommt ihr her?“, fragte Dijkstra.  
„Interessant, dass ihr das fragt. Ich halte mich schon seit einiger Zeit hier auf. Ihr glaubt ja nicht, wie viele Leute man hier in dieser Wildnis so trifft. Erst der Trupp Soldaten von vor ein paar Tagen, jetzt euch ...“  
„Soldaten?! Hier?!“, unterbrach ihn der Spion. „Welche Farben trugen sie?“  
„Blau, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Mit weißen Lilien.“  
Dijkstra ließ sich zurücksinken. Sein Gehirn hatte sofort in den Arbeitsmodus geschaltet.  
„Wie viele waren es?“, fragte er neugierig.  
„Ich hab sie nicht gezählt. Achtzig, vielleicht neunzig?“  
‚Das sind viel zu viele ...‘  
„Ihr Anführer hatte ein paar interessante Geschichten zu erzählen ...“  
„Ach? Und weiter?“, fragte Dijkstra.  
„Von einem König, dem ein paar gemeine Gauner den Garaus gemacht haben sollen.“  
„Ach? Und wie hieß der König?“  
„Hab seinen Namen vergessen.“  
Der Spion brummte.  
„Als ob du das vergessen hast. Ich weiß, dass du von Vernon Roche sprichst!“, raunzte er den Fremden an.  
„Ihr seid ja wirklich einer von der schnellen Sorte.“  
„Und jetzt hat er einen wie dich geschickt, mich zu beseitigen?“  
„Genau!“  
„Hah! Sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich!“  
Dijkstra war innerlich angespannt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Fremde ihn nun angelogen oder die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Überhaupt hatten ihn seine Sinne verlassen. Das juckende rechte Ohrläppchen, das ihn immer so zuverlässig darauf hingewiesen hatte, wenn jemand log. Bei Leif hatte es noch wunderbar funktioniert.  
„Ich dachte, es wär‘ der Junge ...“, brummelte er.  
„Welcher Junge?“, fragte der Fremde.  
„Ach. Niemand. Und? Wie willst du’s bewerkstelligen? Einer wie du hat doch mit Sicherheit ein paar originelle Tricks auf Lager.“  
„Sei versichert, ihr werdet es als Erster erfahren.“  
Dijkstra musterte ihn.  
„Verrat mir nur eins, bevor es so weit ist. Was hat Roche dir im Austausch für deine ... Dienste versprochen?“  
„Das, was ihm im Leben am wichtigsten ist.“  
„Ach, uns was wäre das?“  
Der Fremde grinste ihn verträumt an.  
„Herr Dijkstra?“, fragte jemand hinter ihm.  
Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen.  
„Er kann mich nicht sehen, vergiss das nicht“, meinte der Fremde.  
Der Spion drehte sich um.  
„Boris, was erlaubst du dir, mich so zu erschrecken?“  
„Entschuldigt. Der Kutscher gab uns ein Zeichen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.“  
„Ach, tatsächlich?“  
„Ja. Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was los ist. Führst du Selbstgespräche?“  
Dijkstra sah Kroll herausfordernd ins Gesicht.  
„Wenn ich Selbstgespräche führe, dann nur, weil ich laut nachdenke. Das mache ich im Übrigen öfters.“  
Boris sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Gut. Es wirkt nur etwas ... verrückt, wenn man dich in der Öffentlichkeit so erlebt. Und vielleicht solltest du deine Gedankengänge wirklich für dich behalten ... Aus Sicherheitsgründen, du verstehst?“  
„Verzieh dich wieder auf deinen Posten!“  
„Ist ja schon gut, kein Grund, wütend zu werden.“  
Kroll ritt zur Spitze und begann augenblicklich ein Gespräch mit Leif und den anderen beiden Soldaten seiner Eskorte.  
Der Spion sah ihnen eine Weile zu, schaute hin und wieder auf den Rücken des Kutschers. Täuschte er sich, oder herrschte wieder strahlender Sonnenschein?  
„Du kannst mich nicht so rein reiten ...“, hauchte er, als er sicher war, dass der Mann auf dem Kutschbock abgelenkt war.  
Der Fremde antwortete ihm nicht. Dijkstra drehte sich zu dem Glatzkopf um. Er war wieder allein. Auf der Bank neben ihm lag lediglich der Holzlöffel, den der Fremde aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte. Zerbrochen.


	6. Chapter 6

Schneeflocken rieselten aus den dicken grauen Wolken herab und legten sich sachte auf die kleinen Erdhügel. Zehn Jahre waren vergangen, welche die drei Besucher dieses einsamen Landstrichs quer durch die Geschichte getrieben haben. Zehn Jahre, in denen Nilfgaards Flamme, die auf den Grabhügeln seiner Feinde tanzt, stetig gen Norden marschiert war, Redanien und Kaedwen endgültig dem Boden gleichgemacht hatte und nun vor der Haustür zu Kovir und Poviss stand.  
Bedauernd sahen sie auf die kleinen Hügel direkt vor ihren Füßen, auf die sie ein paar eilig gepflückte Blumen gelegt hatten.  
„Ihr habt mir nie erzählt, was damals passiert ist“, fragte Geralt, nachdem sie eine Weile andächtig geschwiegen hatten.  
Die anderen beiden sagten nichts. Sie kannten diese unausgesprochene Frage, diesen Vorwurf, hatte ihr Freund sie doch jedes Jahr zuvor, zum selben Tag in genau der gleichen Situation, wieder und wieder vorgebracht. Ohne je eine Antwort zu erhalten.  
„Die Wahrheit ist“, fing der Ältere der beiden wider Erwarten an. „Dass wir es selber nicht so genau wissen.“  
Der Hexer sah ihn überrascht an. Hortensio hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren sehr verändert, was wohl auch den Veränderungen auf der Landkarte geschuldet war. Der Mann, den Geralt als stämmigen Armbrustschützen in Erinnerung hatte, war ein betagter Greis geworden, der auf den Tag genau vor zehn Jahren beschlossen hatte, sich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Damals hatte ihn der Kampfwille verlassen.  
Er drängte ihn nicht. Ihm war klar, dass die bloße Erinnerung für die beiden nach wie vor schmerzlich war. Die Trauer, die sich ihrer bemannt hatte, würde sie ein Leben lang verfolgen.  
„Wir ahnten damals nicht, in was für Schwierigkeiten Roche sich, uns, gebracht hatte. Wenn wir gewusst hätten ...“  
„Athur ... Nicht ...“, unterbrach Hortensio seinen Begleiter.  
Geralt schwieg und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf das Grab. Es lag auf einer lichten Anhöhe in einer Gegend, die früher zum nördlichen Temerien gehört hatte. Der Hexer wusste, dass es leer war, von vornherein waren die Gebeine des Anführers der Blauen Streifen nie dort zur Ruhe gebettet worden. Weil sie sie damals nicht gefunden hatten. Wie so manch anderen.  
Der Hexer hatte dereinst auf eigene Faust versucht, mehr über Roches Verschwinden herauszufinden. Er hatte jeden in der Truppe der Temerischen Freischärler befragt. Mehrmals. Bei dem ein oder anderen hatte er es sich sogar erlaubt, Axii anzuwenden. Selbst bei Ves, die damals eine derjenigen war, die Roche am nächsten standen. Doch ihr Gedächtnis schien so gut wie ausgelöscht zu sein. Sie erinnerte sich lediglich an einen Kampf mit Eichhörnchen. Danach? Schwärze. Einige Tage später war sie ebenfalls verschwunden. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Geralt seufzte. Er würde die Geheimnisse, die sich um die Person Vernon Roche und die Temerischen Freischärler gebildet hatten, wohl nie lüften. Die vermutlich letzten Schneeflocken für dieses Jahr segelten weiterhin herab. Sie überzogen den kleinen Erdhügel mit beruhigendem Weiß.


End file.
